One for Ten
by Kuroyuki no Ryu
Summary: How many padawans fought in the Clone Wars? How many of them died in it? They weren't the heroes who legends later spoke of. They were children, they were background characters, and they died.
1. One for Ten

**_I don't own Star Wars. If I did..._**

* * *

**One for Ten**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

Padawan Arina Binya live by that.

Master Gontan Lenkinadra had tried to shake her of that belief.

* * *

_"__All life is sacred. Life isn't something that can be weighted in numbers."_

* * *

She had ignored his words.

She couldn't save everyone.

She lived and died by that belief.

* * *

_The Jedi couldn't save everyone._

* * *

If she had to let one person die to save two others, Arina wouldn't have hesitated.

She would kill one so that ten could live.

She would murder ten so that a hundred would survive.

She would massacre a hundred so that a thousand would live to see another day.

She would harden her heart so that others may live.

While in her heart she was screaming.

But no one heard her screams till the day she died.

* * *

_Two lives are worth more then one._

* * *

_One life is not equal to the to the death of two others._

* * *

The clones of the 138th didn't like their generals padawan.

To them she saw their lives as numbers to be weighed.

Arina saw lives as numbers.

She'd let ten of them die to save twenty others.

She'd just stand there and watch them die if she thought that with their deaths others would live.

Arina would repeat the same phrase after every battle.

They didn't understand what she meant till the day she died.

* * *

_"One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand."_

* * *

Arina died the day before she turned fourteen.

She throw herself into a suicide fight with General Grievous.

She had every intention to die.

She held no illusion of victory.

She knew her fate.

She would lose.

But she didn't need to win.

She just had to stall him.

Her body lay broken on the ground.

She died alone, with a smile on her face.

Her green light saber joined his collection that day.

But that day only one life was lost, all ten of the clones under her command lived.

Her last words to them they would never forget.

The lone tear that trailed down her face, as she smiled in acceptance in her imitate demises.

* * *

_"__One life is not worth ten lives. I will die today, and I'm terrified. I don't want to die."_

* * *

They understood then.

Padawan Arina Binya wasn't a souless, apathetic, girl who saw lives as number.

She was a scared little girl, trying to save as many people as she could.

A child who had wore an emotionless mask.

A child who was screaming on the inside.

What that child had meant.

They finally understood.

Why she had done what she had.

She saw all of their lives as equal, a clones life was just as valuable as a Jedi Master in the eyes of that little girl.

She was just trying to save as many people as she could.

What was one death compared to ten?

She had lived and died by her ideals.

* * *

**I don't usually write this sort of thing but it had been bouncing around my head so I figured I'd write it.**


	2. The Development of an Ideal

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**I intended this to be a stand alone one shot, but Arina Binya has been pestering me to write her another one-shot (I seem a lot better at it then full blown stories, I it seems I have more of a talent writing darker things then light), and after seeing the reviews left by Foxxxduo and guest ****Kasai1214** **so I finally gave it. I don't know if I'll write anymore about Arina, I probably will if people PM ideas or requests for what they want me to do with little Arina next.**

* * *

**The Development of an Ideal: Bloody Rooted Dream**

* * *

_"__One life is not worth ten lives. I will die today, and I'm terrified. I don't want to die."_

* * *

_Arina ran forward, her hands steady, her face a blank mask, despite the fear raging inside of her._

_Grim acceptance._

_Regret._

_She never got to become a Jedi Knight._

_She never got to tell the 138th how much she cared._

_She never got to see those beautiful Naboo sunsets that Master Lenkinadra always spoke so fondly of._

_She never got to thank Master Lenkinadra for __everything her had done for her._

_She never got to turn fourteen. _

_Master Lenkinadra had promised to make a birthday cake for her._

_Grief. Sadness. Regret. _

_Arina was so so so sorry for the pain she would cause him with her death._

_She would die by her ideal._

_She would save them._

_She didn't want to._

_She was scared._

_She wanted to run away._

_It wasn't fair that she had to die._

_She was so selfish._

_How could she be so selfish as to hold her single life over ten other lives._

_She was despicable._

_She was a coward._

_But she would die by her ideal._

_She had accepted her fate before she had ever joined the 138th._

_She wasn't going to turn tail now._

**_One for_**_** Ten** after all._

_Arina fought with no regard for herself-she wasn't going to survive this anyway._

_Her eyes blazed with determination, fear, and acceptance._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lay on the ground._

_The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was the green glow of her own lightsaber as it impaled her, and those sickly yellow eyes._

_Then there was nothing._

_Nothing._

* * *

Five-year-old Arina Binya woke up screaming and crying.

_"_It was just a dream."

She repeated those word till the sun rose and the morning medication.

It was a lie.

She knew that.

It wasn't the first.

Her visions where always filled with death, war, pain, and blood.

It hadn't been just another faceless soldier, or civilian.

She had dreamed of her own death.

Arina didn't want to go to sleep that night.

She didn't want to go back to the blood stained world of her dreams.

The death.

The pain.

That night for the first time her five year old mind truly understood.

Just what death was.

That those people, soldiers, children, and animals she watched die every night were real.

Their lives where just as important as her own.

Able to be snuffed out just as easily.

She realized just how precious life was.

She cried.

She sobbed.

She mourned for all of the countless faceless people she watched die.

* * *

_"Why do so many people have to die?"_

* * *

A question she asked during history.

They were covering the first sith war.

Life was precious, so why did so many people have to die?

Why did so many people have to die in a petty squabble between the Jedi and Sith?

* * *

_"Because people die in war."_

* * *

_"What are heroes?"_

* * *

_She had heard people call Jedi that. _

_But what was a hero?_

* * *

_"A hero is someone who saves people."_

* * *

_"So like a Jedi?"_

* * *

_"Yes, Arina, just like a Jedi."_

* * *

_"Why couldn't the Jedi save her?"_

* * *

Arina Binya asked as looked up at a holocast murder case.

A ten year old wookiee murdered by chistori for no reason.

Jedi were meant to protect and save people.

So why didn't the Jedi save her.

Weren't Jedi heroes?

Didn't heroes save people?

* * *

_"Jedi can't save everyone. Nobody can save everyone."_

* * *

Not everyone can be saved?

Doesn't everyone desevere to live?

She was going die before she turned fourteen.

Why couldn't someone save her from those evil yellow eyes?

Tears rolled down her face.

* * *

_"If I'm going to die I want to save as many people as I can before I do."_

* * *

_"If I can't save everyone I'll save as many as I can."_

* * *

_"I'll save ten for every one I let die."_

* * *

_"Ten for one"_

* * *

_"A hundred for ten."_

* * *

_"A thousand for a hundred."_

* * *

_"One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand."_

* * *

Arina Binya would live by those words till the day she died.

She would harden her heart as she strived to save as many lives as she could before the day she to would die so that others could live.

Master Gontan Lenkinadra would never understand the way she rationalized death.

* * *

_The ones she failed to save so that others may go on living._

* * *

_"One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand."_

* * *

_"My ideal."_

An ideal she would live by till the day she died by the hands of General Grievous and her own lightsaber.

* * *

**_Yeah, Arina Binya has visions of the future. Not she isn't a seer or has amazing future sight, Arina can see what she will one day see. If she saw something in ten years she can dream it, but only what she see with her eyes. She needs to be there for her to see it. I'm not trying to make her over powered, I just figured that it would be a good reason she became obsessed with saving people. She dreams about the death of the clones under her command, the nameless civilians who die in the cross fire. She dreams of the horrors she will one day see. Anyway if anyone has any ideas or requests for another One-Shot about Arina PM me._**

**_Anyway, please review._**

**_KYR out~_**

**_PS. What do you think of the new cover? I wanted to have Arina impaled by her own Lightsaber but I figured that was a bit much, so I settled for just having her crying._**


	3. Aftermath of Death

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**The idea for this one came from Elinor Nightshade.**

_**Explaining her logic to clones.**_

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Aftermath of Death: An Explanation Bought by Doubt &amp; Guilt**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"You just left them!"_

* * *

Arina's face remained blank.

She just stood there as Gears yelled at her.

Grief clear in his eyes, as he cried as he screamed.

* * *

_"My cover would have been blown."_

* * *

She wouldn't risk hundreds of lives for the sake of three.

The mission was more important.

* * *

_"Your cover was more important than the lives of the men under you command."_

* * *

If the mission could save more lives then she lost.

Was that so wrong?

The republic was trying to save lives.

So why didn't people understand?

* * *

_"Yes. If my cover was blown I couldn't complete the mission."_

* * *

Why did she feel so empty as the words left her mouth?

They were true yet saying them...

It felt cruel.

But she had done the right thing.

* * *

_"A mission is more important then my brothers lives?"_

* * *

Gears's grief filled eyes made her feel evil.

Her face remained a blank mask.

It didn't matter if she was evil or cruel.

What mattered was stopping the production of the enemies droid army.

The location of a droid factory was worth three lives.

It stopped the droids that would murder hundreds from being build.

What was three lives compared to a hundred?

Yet why did she feel a seed of doubt in her chest.

There was nothing to doubt.

She was saving people.

Saving lives.

Arina shouldn't feel guility.

* * *

_"Yes. The data was worth more then three lives. Droids kill. Three deaths to stop the deaths the droids would cause."_

* * *

No.

She wasn't wrong.

She was right.

* * *

_"Hard to do, the right thing is."_

* * *

Doing the right thing was hard.

She wasn't in the wrong.

She was doing the right thing.

Arina was saving lives.

Yet why did she feel as if she owed Gears an explanation.

* * *

_"One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand."_

* * *

Surely he would understand those words?

The words she lived everyday by.

Words that she lived and breathed.

He would understand wouldn't he?

Form the look on his face said he didn't.

* * *

_"I'll sacrifice one life for the sake of allowing ten others to go on living."_

* * *

All lives were equal.

It was simple math.

* * *

**1=1**

**10=10**

* * *

One did not equal ten.

Just as ten was worth nine more then one.

* * *

_"I'll let ten die to let a hundred survive."_

* * *

All live were equal.

It was simple.

Yet Arina's view often left people misinterpreting it as her viewing lives as numbers.

She never understood why they did.

Lives where worth so much more then numbers.

So much more precious.

So easy a flame scuff out.

So beautiful.

* * *

_"I'll watch a hundred die to save a thousand others."_

* * *

Arina didn't want to watch hundreds die to save thousands.

But she still would.

No matter the pain it caused her heart.

* * *

_"When I was little I wanted to be a hero."_

* * *

It had been her dream.

Her beautiful naive childhood dream.

* * *

_"But hero's can't save everyone."_

* * *

She had learned that the day she relived that people still died from reasons other then age or illness.

How naive she had once been.

The world had been so simple then.

* * *

_"Jedi can't save anyone."_

* * *

Nobody not even the Jedi could save everybody.

They wouldn't be able to save her.

They weren't able to save countless clones.

Countless civilians.

So many lost lives.

* * *

_"I want to save as many people as I can."_

* * *

Arina knew that she couldn't save everyone.

So she settled for the many.

She lost the few.

* * *

_"If a few have to die so that many can live, I won't hesitate."_

* * *

She never did.

She could be screaming on the inside.

Her face would remain a blank mask.

* * *

_"No matter what."_

* * *

She meant those words.

No matter what.

Even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

_"Arina say you want to save lives, then why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

Because she knew she couldn't save them.

They where not lives she could save.

* * *

_"You could have done something other then just standing there watching them die."_

* * *

Arina could have, but she would have failed.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

Gear left.

She watched him.

Why did those words sting?

Why didn't people understand?

Why didn't she try?

Why did she always just stand there.

Watching.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

Arina was always watching.

Why should she try to save someone who she could not?

She could not save everyone.

They were the few she could not save.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

But how did she know she could not save them?

How did she know?

Doubt.

She shouldn't doubt her ideal.

She was going the right thing.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

Wasn't she?

Those words where making her doubt herself.

She should forget them.

She shouldn't think about them.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

The words continued to echo though her head.

* * *

_"Shut up."_

* * *

Why couldn't those words leave her alone.

Why couldn't her thoughts let her be.

She wanted it to be quiet.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

Because it was pointless to try.

She couldn't save everyone.

* * *

_"Don't judge me."_

* * *

It wasn't her fault.

It wash't her fault they died.

What right did Gears have to judge her actions?

She was _right._

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

She was_ right._

She did the right thing.

* * *

_"You can't judge me."_

* * *

They didn't understand.

They didn't have the right to judge her.

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand.

One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand.

One for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand.

She repeated the phrase over and over in her head.

Drowning out unwanted poisonously doubtful thoughts.

* * *

_"Stop judging me."_

* * *

_"Why didn't you even try?"_

* * *

Those five words haughted Arina for weeks.

She might have erased the doubt, but the guilt remained.

She was only twelve.

She didn't want her heart to feel so heavy.

* * *

**Arina's one messed up kid.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Feedback would be nice as well.**

**What did you guys think of it?**

**If anyone has a suggestion or request for what they like to see me do with Arina Binya next feel free to PM me.**

**Also as for updates, I'll probably take a day to a week once I get started on an chapter. So I'll hopefully be updating often.**

**The ****length of each chapter will vary, it will be never be less then 150 (that would be really really short) and I doubt I'll ever go pass 2500(really I doubt I'll ever go to 2000.).**

**Also special thanks to AutumnLeaves03 for being the first to favorite this story. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**KYR Out~**


	4. Reality

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Reality: Death First Seen**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"She's dead."_

* * *

Arina could only watch as Lina Invra Nanny Ingrida fell to the ground.

Blood splattered the ground.

* * *

_"Death to the children stealers!"_

* * *

The X screamed as guards pinned him to the ground.

Arina couldn't hear him.

There was so much blood.

She barely registered it as someone wrapped their arms around her in a hug.

* * *

_"Nanny Ingrida isn't coming back is she, Ari?"_

* * *

Lina Invra asked her.

The orange-haired human was still shaking.

Arina silently shook her head.

* * *

_"No, Lina, she isn't."_

* * *

Arina sat next to her roommate.

Leaning against the wall she took a shaky breath as she put her arm around the younger youngling.

Arina had dreamed of blood for as long as she could remember.

She thought she was prepared for it.

To see a real death.

She was wrong.

She wasn't prepared.

Dreams and reality are two completely different worlds.

* * *

_"Why was there so much blood?"_

* * *

There had been so much blood.

She wished the man had used a blaster.

But he had used a gun.

To scare the younglings away from becoming child stealers.

Hadn't people stopped using bullets decades ago?

* * *

_"I can't answer that."_

* * *

She could.

But she didn't want to.

* * *

**I know its short but I realized I haven't updated in a bit so I figured I should put something together.**

**I figured that some people wouldn't be happy about the jedi taking force sensitive children to the temple, so I figured a violent radical would be a believable reason for a youngling to see a death so early.**

**It's not as dark or sad as usual but I figured that having some lighter hearted chapters will make the darker and sadder ones all the darker/sadder.**

**Do you think I should throw in a happy chapter next? Then crush it with the next? I have an idea for it. **

**Do you like Lina Indra? I think I might keep her around as a supporting charter in the childhood/youngling chapters.**

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Please review and all that.**

**P.S**

**If you have an idea of something you want me to do for a chapter just PM me.**


	5. Aftermath

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Aftermath: Murder In the After-Moment**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

"_It was not your fault Arina._"

* * *

Arina Binya had always had a habit of blaming herself for things beyond her control.

It was on of the things about the girl that Gontan never understood.

She could be so cold as she watched people die around her-focusing instead on completing her mission.

Others she fought like fire-striving to save as many lives as she could.

Her emotional stability was shaky at best not matter how well she hid it.

But Gontan Lenkinadra had only seen her like this once before.

A year ago.

On the brink of an emotional break down.

She had no way of predicting what would happen.

* * *

_"It is!"'_

* * *

It was.

It was her fault.

Completely her fault.

Utterly completely her fault.

She should have known.

It had been one of the rare deaths that she could change.

One of the lives she could save from their fate.

But it wasn't the fact she had failed to save the women that hurt her most.

* * *

_"You had no way to know what would occur."_

* * *

The Jedi might never completely understand his padawan, but he cared for her.

But he told nothing but the truth.

He was aware those words would hurt her despite fact those words were his attempt to comfort her.

Gontan only spoke the truth.

She had no way to know what would happen.

* * *

_"Yes! I did!"_

* * *

She should have dreamed it.

She had seen it.

She should have know.

Arina did have a way to know.

And her master knew that.

* * *

_"Your visions are not infallible, nor are they all seeing, it was a mistake."_

* * *

He meant it.

The future was a fickle thing.

As were visions of it.

The future was always changing-the world was not bound by fate as his padawan seemed believed it to be.

Arina could only dream what she would one day see-and while she had seen the death it didn't mean she dreamt it.

She did not dream of every moment of her future life.

Just fragments.

This was just one she didn't have.

The death itself was not intentional.

It had been caused by a mistake.

It had been an accident.

* * *

_"A mistake! Master I killed her!"_

* * *

Arina wanted to scream.

She had killed that women.

She didn't even know her name.

And she had killed her.

The women's death had not saved two lives.

It had been a pointless death.

She had snuffed out a precious light for not reason.

Arina had killed that women.

* * *

_"You did not intend to kill her."_

* * *

He knew that she had not intended for it to happen.

While he had seen Arina personally end the lives of two slavers on Tricordin.

He did not understand her but he knew her.

While he had seen Arina watch unfeeling as clones died-he knew that she could not stomach deaths she presided as pointless.

She would not have killed that women on purpose.

* * *

_"But I did Master! I'm supposed to be saving lives not causing pointless death!"_

* * *

It went against everything that was her ideal.

Her ideal.

One to save ten.

Ten to save a hundred.

A hundred to save a thousand.

She had been the cause of a pointless death.

Arina had taken a life for no reason.

She had taken that women's life.

One for nothing.

* * *

_"You where in the middle of a battle, you can not be expected to keep track of everyone."_

* * *

Gontan didn't know how she couldn't see it.

She could not have known.

She had simply reacted.

She was in the middle of battle.

Arina could not be expected to keep track over everyone in battle.

She was blaming her self for something that she could have done nothing to prevent.

* * *

_"She was right in front of me! Jedi are supposed to save lives not take them."_

* * *

While she had long ago learned that true heroes did not exist.

That the Jedi could not save everyone.

The Jedi were still supposed to save lives, even if they could not save them all.

The nameless women had died right there in front of her.

And it was all Arina's fault.

* * *

_"You did not fire the blaster that ended her life."_

* * *

Arina Binya had always had a habit of blaming herself.

She had not pulled the blasters trigger.

That was a droid.

It was not her fault.

* * *

_"But I'm the one who deflected the laser fire at her! She was a __civilian! I was supposed to protect her instead I murdered her!"_

* * *

Murder.

Noun.

The unlawful killing of one sentinet being by another

As defined by the Galactic Dictionary of The Republic.

That's what she had done.

She was a murderer.

She had taken on of the very lives she strove to save.

And Arina didn't even know the women's name.

* * *

**Yeah. **

**We finally get to see more of Gontan Lenkinadra.**

**I'm planning to work a bunch of mini-stories made up of different chapters. Not all chapters will be like that but I figured you guys would find that more entertaining linking different chapters together better. **

**I've already got three more chapters in the works, two in various stages of completion and another is ready to post.**

**And I have an idea for another.**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing the pervious chapter.**

**And please review again.**

**If anyone has any ideas for a chapter it really helps me out.**

**I spend ages brainstorming if the idea doesn't come naturally...**

**KYR out~**


	6. First Dream

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**First Dream: A World Filled With Blood**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Good night and sweet dreams, Arina."_

* * *

Nanny Ingrida whispered as she tucked in the youngling.

The girl was already half asleep.

* * *

_"Good night Nanny Ingrida."_

* * *

Arina muttered as she rolled over.

Maybe she would dream about being a Jedi, fighting evil and saving people.

* * *

_"I want to dream about being a Jedi."_

* * *

_Arina was running through trees dodging droid blaster fire._

_Slash._

_Spin._

_Jump._

_Deflect._

_Duck._

_Cut._

_Slash._

_Spin._

_Dodge._

_Jump._

_She spun and danced as she cut through the Separatist Droid Army._

_Despite everything they were losing._

_Dead bodies and broken droids littered the forest floor._

_Another clone screamed._

_Arina didn't even turn around._

_Another droid down._

_Another clone fell._

_Their lives didn't matter._

_The town they were protecting did._

_There were almost four hundred lives in that town._

_There were less then fifty clones._

_She didn't order the retreat despite the dead bodies._

_She contained to dance and slash._

_Droid after droid droid fell to her saber._

_A blear of read in the corner of her eye._

_Blaster._

_Turn to dodge._

_Miss._

**_P_****a**_I**n.**_

_It ripped through her right shoulder._

_She bit down hard on her tongue to keep herself from screaming._

_The taste of copper flooded her mouth._

_She kept fighting._

_Her green light saber cut another battle droid in half._

_She couldn't-_

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"_

* * *

Arina woke up screaming and shaking.

Her wish had come true.

Sort of.

Arina regretted her wish.

She was not supposed to dream of such things.

* * *

**She's not really a Jedi in the dream, but a padawan. She's three and doesn't really know that so~**

**Please review.**

**KYR OUT~**


	7. Candy Bonds

**I do not own anything.**

**This is a double update since ****tomorrows mothers day and I won't be able to post it then.**

* * *

**Candy Bonds: A Bet Between Friends**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Hey Ari, want to make a bet?"_

* * *

Lina was always so childish.

She loved to bet.

She loved sweets.

She loved shiny objects.

The orange haired girl had blocked out Nanny Ingrida death.

Arina preferred it that way.

Lina was a ray of sunshine and optimism in her bloody cynical world.

* * *

"_Sure."_

* * *

Why not?

What ever it was it was bond to be interesting.

Lina always found the most entertaining ways to spend their free time.

Wether it be stealing sweets from the kitchens or playing poker with some of the older younglings.

* * *

_"Let's see which off us becomes a Knight first."_

* * *

Arina blinked.

She already knew that she would never make it to knighthood.

She had known for almost four years now.

It still stung a bit.

Lina would be a great Jedi Knight.

She would lose this bet.

* * *

_"Stakes?"_

* * *

Lina grinned at her friends acceptance.

It usually took more badgering before Ari would agree to bet.

Except when it came to poker.

Ari really liked playing poker.

She was good at it too.

* * *

_"Loser has to buy the winner a box of Naboo Chocolate."_

* * *

Naboo made the best chocolate.

Nanny Sarahe had told her yesterday afternoon.

Nanny Sarahe knew everything there was to know about sweets.

* * *

_"Figures you would choose chocolate."_

* * *

Arina rolled her eyes.

Lina was so predicable sometimes.

Arina would swear that the girl had the biggest sweet tooth on Coracant.

* * *

_"Of course Ari, the only thing better then chocolate is-"_

* * *

Lina like chocolate.

A lot.

She really like chocolate.

But she _loved_ butterscotch.

* * *

_"Butterscotch. I know."_

* * *

Arina hated butterscotch.

It was sickly sweet and sticky.

She didn't understand how Lina could pop them in her mouth like cit-skcat.

* * *

_"-and you hate butterscotch. So I wouldn't be able to share it with you when I win."_

* * *

Arina rolled her eyes in amusement.

Of course that was the reason Lina would pick chocolate over butterscotch.

The girl always found the silliest ways of showing how much she cared about the older youngling.

* * *

_"Who say's your going to win? I'm beating you in ever class."_

* * *

She teased the ginger.

Arina was indeed beating Lina in every class.

Arina was above average in everything.

Not top of the class or outstanding but better then the average youngling.

Lina was average.

When it came to academics Arina would always beat Lina.

When it came to social skills Lina would be the one with the blue ribbon.

* * *

_"Meanie."_

* * *

Lina pouted.

Arina raised her eye brow.

What was she?

six?

They were nine.

Lina was so childish.

* * *

_"Your going to get cavities."_

* * *

Nanny Scilith had told all the youngling about cavities after she had discovered their underground poker ring.

They had been betting with candy.

And while Nanny Scilith had found it cute, she was not going to just let the youngling continue to bath their teeth in sugar.

* * *

_"I don't care."_

* * *

Such a typical Lina response.

Arina smiled.

Her best friend was such a little kid.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's not dark or sad.**

**Arina's having fun hanging out with her best/only friend. She seems more human then she does in the other chapters, more relatable.**

**I kind of liked Lina so I've decided to keep her around, she helps humanize Arina and is fun to write. What should her masters name be? Any suggestions?**

**Thank to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Please review.**

**PS.**

**If anyone has any suggestions or requests for a chapter please PM me. I'll probably do it.**


	8. Seeing Stars

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Seeing Stars: First Time Among The Stars**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"This is the first occasion you have been in space, Padawan Binya?"_

* * *

Gontan had noticed the way his padawan stared at the stars in amazement.

The crack in her mask was obvious.

The wonderment in her eyes had somewhat convinced him that his new padawan wasn't the mini adult she portrayed her self as.

It was the usual reaction of first time flyer.

* * *

_"Yes, Master Lenkinadra."_

* * *

It was Arina's first time in space.

Of course it was.

Youngling weren't ever brought off-world.

And she had been born on Corasant.

It was amazing.

* * *

_"The stars are quiet a sight."_

* * *

While he had long since grown used to them, and the wonder had faded the countless stars were a breath taking sight.

The view was one of the highlights of any space voyage.

Like billions of pin pricks of light on black velvet.

* * *

_"They are, Master Lenkinadra."_

* * *

The stars were beautiful.

Arina couldn't understand how people seemed to take them for granted.

The stars were like millions of lives.

Beautiful flaming lights.

Burning strong and bright.

Till one day they were extinguished.

And would vanish in to the darkness.

* * *

_"No need to address me so formally, Arina, please address me as Master."_

* * *

His padawan was so formal.

She was making him feel old.

* * *

_"Yes, Master."_

* * *

Arina would have smirked, but she kept her poker face.

* * *

_"And be less serious."_

* * *

She was doing it to annoy him wasn't she.

Well he wasn't going to fall for it.

* * *

_"Yes, Master."_

* * *

Internally she was grinning.

Her masters right eyebrow was twitching.

She was getting under his skin.

* * *

_"If you need me I'll be at the bridge."_

* * *

She was _so_ doing that on purpose.

* * *

_"Yes, Master."_

* * *

She turned away as her master left.

* * *

_"I miss you Lina."_

* * *

It would be the first night since she was five that she would be sleeping alone.

Without her roommate and best friend.

She missed her.

* * *

_"Wonder what your doing right now? Are you looking at the stars too?"_

* * *

The candy addict had alway loved the stars.

Reminded her of BurstsStars candy or something.

Silly.

They were like fire.

Or lives.

Arina sighed she was feeling home sick.

* * *

_"We're both padawans now. I wonder the next time we'll see each other again."_

* * *

They wouldn't see each other for a long time.

* * *

_"Good night Lina."_

* * *

Arina knew she wouldn't be sleeping well that night.

* * *

**AutumnLeaves03: Glad you like Lina, she's going to be woven through out the story-she's like a little sister/best childhood friend to Arina.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**If you have any ideas for a future chapter please PM me. Or even leave it in a review.**

**I'm going to be slowing down the updates for a while as I'm putting time into rewriting my first fic. **

**I'll still update as I have a few chapters in the waiting wings, but I'm going to spread them out to cover some of the time I'm working on that.**

**But don't worry about me leaving it.**

**I'm not leaving it till I get to my goal of 10,000 words (even then I'll add a chapter every now and then.)**

**So anyway,**

**KYR OUT ~**


	9. Mephite

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mephite: A Lightsabers Cystal**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Finished."_

* * *

Arina looked down at the lightsaber.

_Her_ lightsaber.

She had made it.

She had ventured in to Crystal Cave for the green Adegan Crystal inside it.

Mephite.

Not as good as pontite, but far better then the kathracite the saber that the temple had first given her contained.

She loved it.

* * *

_"So beautiful."_

* * *

Bzz.

The buzz of her lightsaber activating.

The green glow illuminated the room.

It was like a star.

Her own light.

Braving the cold world of Ilum had been worth it.

* * *

_"A__w-chew!"_

* * *

Even if the planet had been 90% cover by ice.

* * *

**I know it's short.**

**I wrote it in the spur of the moment after AutumnLeaves03 mentioned Arina building her lightsaber in a review.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please review.**

**If anyone has any ideas please leave it in the review or pm me.**

**I could really use the ideas for future chapters.**

**KYR OUT~**


	10. A Masters Failure

**I own nothing**

**This chapter was suggested by Elinor Nightshade.**

**Arina Binya's funeral.**

* * *

**Failure: A Funeral Without A Body**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"...Padawan Arina Binya was to young to die..."_

* * *

Arina hadn't even been _fourt__een._

Tears pored down Gotan Lenkinadra's face.

She was to young.

So Young.

Too young.

She had been a child.

A child.

No matter the icy facade she always wore.

She was but a child.

It was cruel.

Her life had been cut so short.

* * *

_"...She, like too many other padawan, was to young to be a part of this war..."_

* * *

How many other padawan had Grevious murdered.

How many _children._

How many lives did this damn war have to take?

How many had it already taken.

* * *

_"...Arina Binya died a hero..."_

* * *

Hero.

How well that word fit her.

A hero.

A stupidly utterly selfless hero.

* * *

_"...Fought bravely..."_

* * *

Arina had always been brave.

Always doing her best.

She had stood and fought even thought she knew it would only end with her death.

* * *

_"...self-sacrife..."_

* * *

Self-sacrife.

She was always sacrificing herself for other.

Trying to save as many people as she could/

Gontan wanted to laugh.

She had died to save ten members of the 138th.

Arina had always been able to see the future.

His padawan must have known what was going to happen.

Why hadn't she turned down that mission?

Why did she stick to her stupid belief in fate.

She had believed that she was fated to die didn't she?

If she was alive he would have screamed at her for her foolishness.

He had failed as a master.

He had failed to shake her of her _ideal._

Of her belief.

An ideal and belief that had gotten her killed.

He was a failure of a master.

Gontan was unable to save his padawan.

* * *

_"Rest in peace, Arina."_

* * *

Gontan Lenkinadra sobbed in front of his padawans grave.

An empty grave.

They hadn't even been able to recover the her body.

He mourned.

He sobbed.

He cried.

Arina Binya was dead.

She was gone.

She might have been odd.

She might have had a slightly twisted view of the world.

She might have keep everyone at a distance.

She might have liked to make him feel old.

He might have never understood her.

He might have found her belief in fate foolish.

But Arina Binya had been his padawan.

She was the closest thing to a daughter he had ever had.

He hoped she found her peace.

That her dreams would never again been filled with blood and death.

That she rested in peace.

* * *

_Master Gontan Lenkinadra died a week later._

_He died at the same ones that ended his padawans life._

_A foolish attempt to avenge her._

_A Master was finally reunited with his padawan._

_May they both rest in peace._

* * *

**Arina's body was never recovered.**

**And I just killed off Gontan.**

**What do you guys thing of his death?**

**The talking in this chapter is more of just peaces of what was said at her futural and her masters thoughts. I felt it was wrong for people to be talking at her funeral.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you for all of the ideas for future chapters~**

**I got three.**

**I have already gotten half way through one, and am starting the next one now.**

**Please review this one.**

**KYR OUT~**


	11. A Lying Coward

I** own nothing.**

* * *

**A Lying Coward: A Difference Between Dreams and Reality**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"You seem to be taking your first battle fairly well this fairly well, Arina. Are you positive that you are alright?"_

* * *

Gontan looked at his padawan in concern.

She had just been in her first battle.

He was worried about Arina.

War was a terrifying.

Arina was to calm.

Her face was blank.

Far blanker then it usually was.

As if she was trying to hid her emotions under a mask.

* * *

_"Of course, Master Lenkinadra, I'm fine."_

* * *

She was lying through her teeth.

She was not fine.

Smoothing her face into a blank mask to hid the storm of emotions inside of her.

Guilt

Regret.

Grief.

Fear.

Panic.

Shock.

Anger.

They where slamming into her like title waves.

Arina shoved them into a little box and buried it.

Ignoring it.

Pretending it wasn't there.

Hiding under a mask of apathy and detachment.

It all she could do to stop herself from being dragged under the waves.

* * *

_"What did I say about calling me that. And are you positive you are alright."_

* * *

Gontan didn't believe his padawan.

* * *

_"Positive Master."_

* * *

She coutuined to lie.

Apathy.

Detachment.

Apathy.

Detachment.

Those words repeated over and over in her head.

An attempt to drown out the roar of the storm inside her.

She would ignore it.

She would not face it.

Arina was afraid of facing her own feelings.

She was such a coward.

* * *

_"Very well, Arina, I will leave you to rest. We will be reporting to the council in an hour."_

* * *

He would leave her to rest.

She would not allow him close enough to comfort her.

The most he could do for her was to give her time to recover.

Her physical wounds were already healed.

But her worried for her mental ones.

* * *

_"Thank you, Master."_

* * *

As soon as he left the room Arina collapsed.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

It had been nothing like the dreams.

The screams of the dying.

The blood.

The death.

The pain.

The fear.

Dreams were nothing like reality.

How could they compare?

Arina closed her eyes trying to keep afloat in the whirlpool.

She had thought she knew what to expect.

But dreams were nothing like the waking world.

She was such a coward.

A lying coward.

* * *

**Thank you AutumnLeave03 for the idea for this chapter.**

**Instead of doing into detail on her first battle instead I went to her mental state.**

**She's dreamed it plenty of times, but dreams and reality are to different things.**

**I really appreciate it.**

**Also as most you might have notice one of Arina's main flaws is her inability to face her feeling, preferring to lock them away and not having to deal with them. When she is forced to she doesn't deal with it well...**

**Again thank you for reviewing the last chapter everyone.**

**And please review this one as well.**

**Ideas for future chapters are always welcome, just pm me or leave it in a review.**

**I need another fluffy light hearted chapter.**

**I'm currently blanking.**

**Ideas?**

**KYR OUT~**


	12. Poker Night

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Poker Night: Bending the Rules**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I raise by two." _

* * *

She tossed a Kiss and a BurstStar into the center of the table.

Arina's eyes flickered to the two of the three other younglings.

Taro Royaga: The Dealer

Yammy Zeten: Player 1.

Gin Santras: Player 2.

* * *

_"Met."_

* * *

The older youngling tossed two gold chocolate credits into the pot.

Yammy knew he couldn't lose with his hand.

He was taking home the pot.

* * *

_"Fold."_

* * *

The silver haired boy frown as he folded.

The young youngling had long since learned that when Arina raised, it was time to fold.

Gin Santras wasn't going to lose his TeethBreakers to a bet he knew he couldn't win.

He was better off folding.

* * *

_"Beat this: Straight Flush."_

* * *

Yammy grinned as he presented his hand.

Three of hearts.

Four of hearts

Five of hearts

Six of hearts.

Seven of hearts.

A straight flush.

The second strongest hand in the game.

He could't lose.

That candy was his.

* * *

_"Royal Flush."_

* * *

Arina lay down the strongest hand in the game.

A royal flush.

Ten of spades.

Jack of spades.

Queen of spades.

King of spades.

Ace of spaces.

She smirked as she took the candy.

* * *

_"How do you do that Arina! Are you cheating?!" _

* * *

How did she do that?

She had to be cheating!

That was the only excuse that Yammy could come up with to explain the green haired girls ungodly skill at poker.

* * *

_"'Course she isn't Yammy. Arina doesn't cheat at anything but War." _

* * *

The dealer sighed.

Everyone knew that Arina didn't cheat.

Well she did play dirty every now and again, she never actually ever _broke_ the rules.

* * *

_"That was Lina, Taro, and it's ya're turn ta deal Yammy."_

* * *

Gin handed the deck to older boy as he corrected his roommate.

It had been Lina that been cheating.

She had stacked the deck and Arina had ended up with the cards she had intended for herself.

Lina would do anything for candy.

Even cheat.

That was why she wasn't allowed to Poker Night anymore.

* * *

_"Whatever Gin, Taro hand me the deck." _

* * *

Yammy rolled his eyes as he shuffled the deck.

He watched as the others put in their finical bets before dealing the cards.

Gin put a Kiss.

Arina a golden chocolate credit.

Taro a Laugher.

* * *

_"Raise by one."_

* * *

The silver haired boy sighed as he put a another Kiss into the pot.

He had a ok hand.

Five of spades.

Five of hearts.

Five of diamonds.

Two of spades.

Queen of hearts.

A three of a kind.

* * *

_"Met."_

* * *

Taro smirked as he tossed a TeethBreaker into the pot.

He had a pretty good hand.

* * *

_"Raise by one."_

* * *

She had a good hand.

Arina eyed both of the other younglings.

It wasn't against the rules of poker to use the force.

She reached out for the force.

_How confident are they?_

Gin wasn't confident nor was he worried.

A so-so hand?

She could beat that.

Taro?

Confident.

There were three hands better then hers.

Chances were she had a better hand.

If not she could afford to loss this hand.

Arina placed a BurstStar in the pot.

* * *

_"Met."_

* * *

Gin shrugged.

He would probably lose, but while he would't bet his TeethBreaker he was fine losing his Kisses.

Maybe he'd get lucky.

* * *

_"Raise by one."_

* * *

Taro smirked as he added a Laugher to the pot.

He could totally win this.

* * *

_"Met."_

* * *

She'd met him.

She had a good chance to win and she wasn't just going to fold.

* * *

_"Fold."_

* * *

He only had his TeethBreakers left and he wasn't willing to lose them.

Gin sighed as he folded.

* * *

_"Raise by one."_

* * *

It was just the two of them now.

Taro glared at his opponent as he tossed another Kiss into the pot.

* * *

_"Met."_

* * *

Arina kept her face impassive as she placed another golden chocolate credit into the pot.

* * *

_"Full House."_

* * *

The boy grinned as he laided down his hand.

Five of diamonds.

Five of spades.

Five of clubs.

Two of clubs.

Two of spades.

A full house.

* * *

_"Full House: Three aces, two kings."_

* * *

She beat him.

Her full house beat his.

Ace of hearts.

Ace of spades.

Ace of clubs.

King of hearts.

King of clubs.

She won.

* * *

_"How do you do that Arina?"_

* * *

Taro shock his head as he counted want remained of his pile.

Arina was really good.

* * *

_"Lina has to get her candy from somewhere. I have lots of practice."_

* * *

It was true.

Lina had to get her candy from some where.

And the job of getting the candy to satisfy his roommates sweet tooth often feel to Arina.

Poker Night was her main source.

After so many years it would be kind of sad if she wasn't as good as she was.

Plus she used the force where she could.

While not outright cheating, it definitely helped.

* * *

_"I think we've all learned a valuable thing today. Don't play poker with Arina. Ya loose all ya're candy."_

* * *

Gin knew that they'd would be back next week, but what ever.

He said it every week.

* * *

_"I still say she's cheating. Same time next week."_

* * *

Yammy grumbled as he gathered up his candy.

He knew she wasn't cheating but he just wanted to whine.

* * *

_"You never learn do you, Yammy?"_

* * *

Arina smiled as she left.

Lina would be waiting in their room for her precious candy.

* * *

**Poker.**

**Candy Poker.**

**Jedi Youngling Playing Candy Poker.**

**I mentioned before that Arina was good at poker.**

**So I haven't played poker in 9 months (My grandpa loves the game and has chips) so I apologies if it isn't perfect.**

**Yammy**

**Taro**

**Gin**

**Anyway please review.**

**And thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Any Ideas for one of the more serious chapters?**

**KYR OUT ~**


	13. Sweet Blasphemy

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Sweet Blasphemy: A Distaste of Sweets**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Come on, Ari, just try one."_

* * *

Lina had been pestering her best friend for the better part of the afternoon.

She might have been a bit of an air head at time, but she was nothing of not presistent.

* * *

_"I don't like sweets."_

* * *

Arina glared at the candy in her room mates hands.

She didn't mind Lina sugar addiction much.

While it was annoying at first, she had grown used it.

As much as she grumbled about it she really didn't mind getting Lina candy.

And she enjoyed playing poker with Gin, Yammy, and Taro.

But it irritated her to no end when Lina attempted to share her precious treater with her.

Arina didn't like sweet things at all.

* * *

_"Thats blasphemy! What kind of six year old doesn't like_ **CANDY**!"

* * *

The younger girl stared at the older girl in horror.

Pointing an accusing finger at the green haired girl.

* * *

_"My kind."_

* * *

Arina rolled her eyes at Lina's antics and went back to her book.

**Light Among the Stars**

**By VËkÙnŒVi**

It was a wonderful read.

* * *

_"We're going to the candy store and we're going to find a candy you will like!"_

* * *

Lina grabbed Arina and literally dragged her out of their room.

She was going to show her friend the joys of wondrous candy.

* * *

_"It's against the rules."_

* * *

It was a half hearted attempt to stop Lina.

Arina knew she wasn't going to be able to talk her friend out of it, but she tried.

She should have just eaten the stupid butterscotch.

* * *

**I was going to post a more serious chapter but I'm to lazy to come up with one right now.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please review this one.**

**This is now my most reviewed fic~**

**I'm so happy.**

**Thank you~**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS.**

**Anyone guess who I based Yammy Zeten and Gin Santras on?**

**If you did great.**

**I'm thinking about making the poker trio reoccurring characters, what do you guys think of that idea?**

Yammy Zeten: Player 1.

Gin Santras


	14. Hollow Victory

**I own nothing.**

**This chapter is one of a three chapter mini arc.**

* * *

**A Missing Player: Spade, Diamond, Club, And A Missing Heart**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Hollow Victory: Yammy Zeten**

* * *

_"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

"_It's funny, Arina, when we all used to play together I always lost to you._"

* * *

It used to infuriate him.

No matter what he did or how good his hand he could never win a game against her.

* * *

_"Now that your gone it seems like I'm always winning."_

* * *

Six out of ten games went to him.

His luck with cards always gave him at least a pair.

Three out of ten games went to Gin.

Sneaky fox.

The guy was card counting, Yammy was sure of it.

But his luck usually one out.

Taro won the other one of ten.

Though sure dumb luck.

So he was winning a lot.

* * *

_"I never knew winning could feel so hollow."_

* * *

She had always been someone he dreamed of surpassing.

Now she was gone.

It wasn't the same.

It was a hollow victory.

* * *

_"Guess I was always to thick headed, wasn't I, Queen of Hearts?"_

* * *

Yammy shock his head.

He missed her.

It wasn't the same with only three players.

It was like a deck with only three suits.

* * *

**There will be one chapter for each of the poker trio.**

**It's short I know but while I have Yammy and most of Gin done I don;t see my self finishing Gin and Taro by tom row and I'll be going up to Maine to celebrate my grump's 80 birthday. I'll have a 50/50 chance of being able to update so I figured I'd give you this before I go.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Please review it really helps motivate me.**

**KYR OUT~**


	15. Missing Queen

**I own nothing.**

**This chapter is one of a three chapter mini arc.**

* * *

**A Missing Player: Spade, Diamond, Club, And A Missing Heart**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Missing Queen: Gin Santras**

* * *

_"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

_"Why'd ya have ta die, Queen?"_

* * *

The silver haired boy sighed as he threw another card at the wall.

_Thunk._

Another card buried in the wall like a knife.

Arina had taught him that trick.

Just like she had taught him how to card count.

* * *

_"It's so boring without ya."_

* * *

The games just weren't the same without the green haired padawan.

Yammy didn't accuse anyone of cheating.

Gin didn't have to worry about losing his TeethBreakers.

And Taro was just Taro.

There where no jokes on Friday.

Sometimes the silver haired boy wondered if they should just stop playing on friday.

But non of them could bring themselves to.

Every week they played.

Even if they were on the other side of the galaxy.

They'd log on to the Holonet to play each other if they couldn't do it in person.

* * *

_"The court isn't complete without it's queen. How could ya just leave?"_

* * *

It felt so empty at the table.

The Ace was there.

The King was there.

The Jack was there.

But the Queen wasn't there.

Just an empty chair.

* * *

_"Why'd ya have ta leave use, Queen of Hearts?"_

* * *

Gin closed his eyes as he thought of Arina.

He missed her _so_ much.

Why'd she had to die and leave them without their queen?

The Ace of Spades would never know.

But he'd always miss his queen.

* * *

**I actually finished this the same day I finished Yammy, but I kind of feel a asleep before I could post it...silly me and I never got a chance to post it before leaving sorry.**

**anyway enjoy.**

**KYR OUT~**


	16. Only Three

**I own nothing.**

**This chapter one of three mini chapters.**

* * *

**A Missing Player: Spade, Diamond, Club, And A Missing Heart**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

**Only Three: Taro Royaga**

* * *

_"A jack is a powerful card, weaker then a king, queen or ace, but still strong. Diamonds are valuable. Never forget your the Jack of Diamonds."_

* * *

_"Yammy and Gin miss you a lot, Arina."_

* * *

The two hadn't been the same since her death.

The friday night games weren't the same without her.

* * *

_"I still lose most of the time."_

* * *

Something never change.

Just who was doing the beating.

* * *

_"I wish it could have stayed like the old days forever."_

* * *

Poker wasn't as fun with only three people.

Your need at least four to have a good game.

He missed the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

**I know its really short but I don't like Taro as much as the rest and have a harder time writing him.**

**Does anyone have a better saying/motto/quote for him?**

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Any one have any ideas for future chapters?**

**Preferably serious ones.**

**Please leave it in a review or pm me.**

**KYR OUT~**


	17. Faking Indifference

**I own noting.**

* * *

**Faking Indifference: Words Like Daggers**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand.__"_

* * *

_"...heartless..."_

* * *

Arina ignored the way her heart winced at the word.

She wasn't heartless.

It didn't matter what people said.

They didn't understand.

They had not right to judge her.

* * *

_"...cruel..."_

* * *

The green haired girl kept walking.

Ignored the word.

Pretending not to hear the words spoken about her.

Pretending not to feel the pain the words caused her.

They were just word they shouldn't hurt so much.

* * *

_"...twisted..."_

* * *

She had to admit that one was kind of right.

Arina fully acknowledged that her view on the universe was a rather twisted one.

But it being true didn't make it hurt any less.

She kept walking.

* * *

_"...dark..."_

* * *

She wasn't dark.

She would never turn to the dark side.

She was light.

* * *

_"...witch..."_

* * *

Another barb.

Another she refused to acknowledge.

Hiding behind a mask of indifference and faked ignorance of the words.

Pretending not to feel them.

* * *

**Another short one, but I wrote it in the car on my phone so thats to be expected.**

**I've almost reached 10,000 words. **

**I've made a new goal of 15,000 words.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**


	18. Flying High

**I own nothing.**

**Four chapters in one day. **

**I had this one written for a while and have been waiting for the perfect moment to post it. **

**And right now seems perfect.**

* * *

**Flying High: Falling Back To Earth**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"What is it, Master?"_

* * *

Master Gontan Lenkinadra rarely called her to his chambers.

* * *

_"I am sorry to inform you of Lina Invra's death."_

* * *

The world seemed to freeze around her.

Lina was dead.

Lina was dead.

She couldn't be dead.

She hadn't seen it.

Arina refused to accept it.

Master was lying.

He was lying.

* * *

_"You're lying."_

* * *

Gontan put his arms around his shaking padawan.

Grief and denial radiating off her in waves.

Pain.

* * *

_"My dear Arina. Not once have I ever deceived you since the day we met. Your friend is dead."_

* * *

Her mind raced for a time her master had lied to her.

To prove him wrong.

She found none.

Master Gontan Lenkinadra never lied to anyone.

Not in the entire time she had know him had he ever lied to anyone.

But he had to be wrong.

Lina couldn't be dead.

She couldn't.

But deep down she knew.

She couldn't find her in the force.

The bright sugar loving ginger was gone.

And she knew it was true no matter how she tried to deny it.

* * *

_"H-How did s-she die?"_

* * *

Arina had to know.

It would be disrespectful to Lina's memory not to ask.

Not to know.

She had to know.

* * *

_"It was on Kristosis, she was shot with a laser though the stomach-it went right though her spine. She was helpless."_

* * *

She felt sick.

The image of Lina lying helpless on the ground of a raging bate ground, unable to fight as she bled out.

It was not how Lina would have wanted to die.

She had wanted to go out in fire works.

To die a hero.

A heroic death.

Lina had wanted to die a heroic death saving a planet from the reign of a space tyrant when she was thirty-three.

* * *

_"She was not able to dodge the second shot."_

* * *

That was not a heroic death.

That was not what her best friend wanted.

Why did Lina have to die?

She shouldn't have die!

Arina hadn't seen it in any of her dreams.

* * *

_"I will leave you to your thoughts. Use this time to mourn."_

* * *

Arina could only stand there as her master left the room.

She weeped.

She mourned.

Her friend was dead.

Her best friend was dead.

Lina Indra, the candy loving, energetic, optimistic red head was dead.

She was_ gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

Arina was alone.

_Alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

It was if someone had shoved a blade into the core of her being.

It hurt so much.

Lina was never going to be a knight.

They wouldn't be able to keep their promise.

Nether of them would ever make it to knighthood.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Lina wasn't supposed to die.

She would have known.

She would have seen it.

But she did.

Lina was dead.

* * *

_Lina Indra died that day._

_On the battle field._

_Not a hero._

_Not a Jedi._

_Just a Padawan with her head in the clouds._

_A dreamer._

_A girl who dreamed of flying up and touching the sky and stars._

_So high in the sky that she didn't see the bullet that clipped her wing._

_And sent her falling down to earth._

_To her death._

* * *

**So yeah, I killed off Lina. **

**Really I don't think its all that much of a plot twist-you guys probably already saw that coming.**

**When I first created Lina I intended her to be a character that would appear from time to time.**

**A charater to fill in the background. **

**But I liked her so I decided to make her a charter who would humanize Arina.**

**Best way to do so was to make them best friends before killing her off. **

**It was meant to show Arina that her dreams don't reveal every death that will occur. **

**Just the ones she was physically there for. **

**That she doesn't see every death before it happens. **

**A reason for her to close herself off from everyone else.**

**She believed that it was safe to get close to Lina-she didn't think that she would die. ****Now she realizes that everyone can die. **

**It's the reason that her younger self and her older self have such similar views yet are so different. **

**Young Arina is still a child-one with a rather twisted view on the world but she has people to support her. **

**Older Arina has closed herself off from every one but Master Gontan Lenkinadra and even then she hasn't let him anywhere as close as she did Lina.**

**So did anyone tear at the end?**

**I almost did.**

**She didn't die a hero like Arina.**

**It felt cruel to kill her in such a way.**

**Despite the fact that I apathetically (for the most part anyway) view Arina and the rest of the charters in this story as creatures for me to build up, develope, and then smash, I liked and connect to Lina more then the rest. Her death has made me generally sad. But I had to do it.**

**Anyway,**

**KYR Out~**

**P.S**

**Lina will still appear in some of the childhood chapters, she is Arina's best friend after all.**

**I was honestly torn between having Lina die in Arina's arms and all this tragic emotional stuff-how nether of them would win the bet and all of that, or having her death be just another death in the clone wars. It would go with the dark theme. **

**In the end I decided to go with that. It would be more realistic and Lina is just another of the countless Padawan who died in the Clone Wars.**

**Not all deaths are dramatic or heroic.**

**Lina was shot by a droid and died.**

**Nothing speacl or flashy. She wasn't surrounded, she didn't die in some heroic self scafriceing way-she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding like she should in the middle of a battle. She paid the price.**

**A pointless death that could have been prevent if Lina had just had her head in the game and out of the clouds.**

**It might seem cruel to kill her off this way but thats the point. **

**Life is cruel.**

**So is war.**

**Anyway thanks for last chapters reviews.**

**Please Review.**

**KYR OUT~**


	19. Questionable Jello

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Questionable Jello: Gin Declares Lina Nuts**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Do you think this is really eatable?"_

* * *

The green haired girl poked the pink jello like substance with a fork.

It jiggled.

Poke.

Jiggle.

Poke.

Poke.

Jiggle.

Arina watched the pink jello jiggle with an expression somewhere between disgust and mild fascination.

* * *

_"Yammy said it was, but he could just be pulling our leg, Queen."_

* * *

Gin flicked the mysterious pink 'food'.

It wobbled.

The 'jello' could be all be a prank.

Wobble.

Yammy wouldn't be above something like this.

* * *

_"It smells like sulfur."_

* * *

She scrunched up her nose at the familiar stench.

Sulfer was something that Yammy used when making his stink bombs.

Yammy had claimed that the 'Shaslume Jello' was a delicacy on Majika.

But what delicacy smelt like sulfur.

It could be something that Yammy had made to prank them.

* * *

_"It could be a prank Yammy cooked up ta prank us."_

* * *

Gin voiced the thought that both youngling had been thinking.

He flicked the 'jello' again.

Watching it wobble.

* * *

_"It also might not be."_

* * *

If the pink jello really was this 'Shaslume Jello' and Yammy found out that she didn't eat it.

And if he found out why, He'd never let it go.

As childish as it was Arina didn't want to let Yammy win.

Despite the fact she really didn't like jello.

* * *

_"Ya think it's alive?"_

* * *

It was a perfectly reasonable question all thing considered.

If it was something that Yammy cooked up by mixing force-know-what.

It could be alive.

* * *

_"Maybe, should we ask-hey! Spit that out Lina!"_

* * *

Arina stared at the younger girl in horror as she shoved the pink jello into her mouth.

What the hell was her best friend thinking.

* * *

_"Ya're crazy Lina. Ya're completely nuts."_

* * *

Gin looked at Lina like he expected her to drop dead any moment.

The silver haired youngling actually kind of did.

Or at least grow another head.

Or eye.

Or arm.

Or tail.

Who knows what was in that stuff.

* * *

_"What? It looks like jello and nether of you look like your going to eat it."_

* * *

Lina knew that Arina didn't like jello.

She remembered the Fight of 67 after all.

And as a lover of candy she made it her buiness to know the tastes of every youngling in the temple.

So that in the case that she need to trade or barter with them she'd know what she could get.

And Gin didn't like sweet things, he liked salty, gummy, chewy, spicy, and crunchy things.

* * *

_"No need to let perfectly good jello go to waste."_

* * *

Never waste candy or other sweets.

That something that Lina lived by.

And while jello wasn't tenurially ether, it was close enough for her.

The jello tasted strange.

But good.

Kind of like sea salt carmel ice-cream mixed with strawberry ice-cream.

And then being turn to jello and given a subtle grape flavor.

* * *

_"Ya nuts."_

* * *

The girl was crazy.

He still expected her to grow another head.

Really jello wasn't pink.

* * *

_"Agreed let's take her to the med wing."_

* * *

Arina grab her room mates her arm and dragged her out of the room.

Hopefully Lina wouldn't be to advisedly effected by what she had consumed.

Hopefully...

* * *

_"Sure thing, Queen."_

* * *

Gin shrugged and follow the two girl.

Well at least nether he or the Queen had to eat it.

But Lina was seriously nuts.

* * *

_In the end Lina came down with a mild case of food poisoning and was forced to spend the night in the med wing._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but I've been fighting writers block.**

**Please give me suggestions I need them.**

**Preferable serious ones.**

**I might do one on the Fight of 67.**

**Gin's going to show up more often.**

**I'm trying to make a larger supporting cast.**

**I don't plan to kill him off doesn't fit with the time line.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please review it helps me fight writers block.**

**KYR OUT~**


	20. Silent Awakening

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Silent Awakening: Waking Without Screams**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Running down a dark hall way._

_The sound of several foot steps following behind her._

_Feelings swirled inside her like a storm._

_Dispair._

_Determination._

_Fear._

_Hope._

_Resignation._

_She ignored them._

_She coutiuned moving forward._

_Faster and faster._

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Arina eyes snapped open.

She didn't scream.

She hadn't woken up screaming in years.

The padawan looked up at the grey ceiling.

She was silent.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Her heart stopped racing.

The only noise was the sound of her heart beating steadily in her chest.

Du-bum

Ba-bum

Du-bum

Ba-bum

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

She took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes.

Letting herself return to the blood stained world of her dreams.

Letting herself fall back asleep.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I suffering writers block and trying to post new chapters as often as possible.**

**I also wrote it to make up for the large gap between my last two updates.**

**Please give me suggestions for future chapter, it helps be work through writers block.**

**Preferable serious ones.**

**By the way for the next light chapter should I do the Fight of 67 or Lina getting kicked out of poker for cheating?**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please review it helps be fight the writers block.**

**KYR OUT~**


	21. Four Flowers

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Four Flowers: Flowers For One's Savior**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand.__"_

* * *

_"Thank you, Commander Binya."_

* * *

Train closed his eyes as he stood in front of his saviors grave.

Her face as she ordered him and his brothers leave her behind and get out.

It to still haunted him.

It had been almost a week since that day.

* * *

_"I'm sorry. I never even tried to understand why you did the things you did."_

* * *

Everyone had been fooled.

They had seen her ice cold eyes watch as people died.

Not shedding a tear.

Focused on the mission at hand.

None of them had understood what she had always said.

* * *

_"All I ever saw was a self centered padawan who didn't care about the lives of the clones under her command."_

* * *

A self centered commander who never thought about them clones.

She hadn't ever thought of them.

Her blank face, devoid of grief, sadness, or regret at the sight of his brothers bodies.

Now he realized how wrong they had been.

The commander should have been an actor.

* * *

_"What did you used to say? One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand.__"_

* * *

He understood what she had meant now.

She had wanted to save as many as she could.

She was willing to let the few die to save the most.

She hadn't seen clones as disposable pawns.

She had seen them as equals.

The commander had scarified her life to save his and his brothers lives.

* * *

_"I saw you as the cold hearted Commander Binya."_

* * *

Train realized that the green hair girl wasn't cold.

Now he realized it.

After she had died.

He had been such a fool.

* * *

_"I never save how much you __actually cared."_

* * *

No one had.

The General might have but no one had truly understood how much.

They had all been blinded by her mask.

They had never seen past it.

* * *

_"I forgot that you were just a child forced to fight in this damn war."_

* * *

He remembered her face as she had told them to go.

The cracks in her mask.

Her eyes had been filled with fear, hope, desperation, resignation, hopelessness.

So many others he could could not identify.

She had never seemed so _human_ as she had in that moment.

In that moment he had realized that she was a child.

Despite all of her out facade.

She wasn't even fourteen.

And she was going to die.

They all knew it.

Why hadn't he stopped her?

It would remain one of the things he would forever regret.

* * *

_"To bad that your death was what opened my eyes."_

* * *

Why couldn't he have realized sooner?

She had been a _child_.

Why did he have to really that so late?

* * *

_"What I'm trying to say is thank you for saving me and my brothers."_

* * *

He was truly thankful for that.

But he wished that the Commander hadn't.

She had a life ahead of her.

She was going to be a knight.

Now she was dead.

They hadn't even been able to recover her body.

* * *

_"I'll do my best to save as many lives as I can with the life you died for me to keep."_

* * *

He owed her that.

Train'd do the best he could to live her ideal for her.

He'd save as many people as he could for her.

His savior.

That green haired child who saved his life.

* * *

_"Thank you, Commander."_

* * *

He opened his eyes and left.

The only thing that indicated he was there was the four flowers on the empty grave.

* * *

_A pink carnation._

* * *

Gratitude.

For the sacrifice she made.

For saving his life.

For saving his brothers lives.

For everything she had done for them.

He was so grateful to her.

* * *

_A pink rose._

* * *

Admiration.

He admired her strength.

How she had lived.

Her ideal.

Train admired her.

* * *

_A white tulip._

* * *

Forgiveness.

He begged for her forgiveness.

He could have stopped her.

Train could have saved her.

But he hadn't.

He begged her to forgive him.

* * *

_And a white rose._

* * *

Purity.

A child.

She had been a child.

She had died far to soon.

Purity for the child who had died.

Who's body didn't even rest in the grave that the flowers lay upon.

* * *

**Ok, I know that there were ten clones but I'm just not at the point where I can do ten at once and I don't want to make a mini chapter for each.**

**I hope I got the flowers meanings right if I didn't forgive me.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review it helps me fight writers block.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions**** for future chapters? preferable serious ones? I still have writers block.**

**KYR OUT~**


	22. Differing Values

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Differing Values: An Attempted Explanation and ****Justification**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Why didn't you do your job! Why didn't you save him!__"_

* * *

Tanyan Velcran screamed at the padawan standing before her.

Tears streaming down her face.

It was the girls job to protect her son.

She wasn't supposed to just let him die.

* * *

_"I did my job. I saved those children's lives."_

* * *

Arina might have been assigned to protect Tengin Velcran life.

But that didn't mean that she would save his life instead of two others

Even if he was the grandson of a senator his life was worth just as much as theirs.

Jedi (and padawan) where supposed to protect and save others.

She had done just that.

* * *

_"You were supposed to protect my son! Not some common children!"_

* * *

Tanyan raged at the girl.

Her son was dead.

Gone.

Tengin was gone forever.

All because this Padawan chose to save some common brats_._

* * *

_"All lives are equal, Lady Velcran, regardless of blood."_

* * *

How could this women think one life equalled two.

The lives of two children.

The women in front of her would have wanted her to leave those children to burn in that fire.

It both sicken and confused Arina.

* * *

_"You were supposed to protect him!"_

* * *

Grief and anger bubbled inside the women.

How dare this girl speak to her like that.

She was supposed to protect him!

Instead she left him to burn in that fire!

* * *

_"One life does not equal ten. Nor does one life equal two."_

* * *

An attempt to explain why she did what she did.

A vain attempt.

It fell on deft ears.

* * *

_"Stop speaking in riddles! Damn you!"_

* * *

Was this girl mocking her?

Mocking her lose?

Who the hell did this girl think she was?

Damn her!

* * *

_"I'm not. Your just not listening."_

* * *

People never seemed to understand what she meant.

Most were to selfish or grief ridden to understand what she was saying.

She didn't blame them for valueing others.

But why did they hold the life's of those they cared for over all others.

* * *

**Thank you Lux's Sister for suggesting this chapter.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and please review this one.**

**Seriously it really helps me get motivated to write, and it makes me unbelievably happy to see more and more reviews.**

**So really thanks.**

**Again I really appreciate suggestions and they really speed up updatesi (I don't have to brainstorm.).**

**KYR OUT ~**


	23. Replacing Flowers

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Replacing Flowers: Stupid Candy Obessesed Idiot**

* * *

_"I can't belive that I'm bring candy to a funeral instead of flowers."_

* * *

Sherlock looked down at the bag of sugar in his hands.

It was stupid.

Bringing candy to a funeral.

Replacing the flowers with candy.

* * *

_"But you'd prefer candy over flowers any day wouldn't you, Commander?"_

* * *

The girl had always had a few screws loose and a sweet tooth larger then a cruser.

The commander had always said that candy was the forces gift to the universe.

It was so funny watching the petite girl stand on top of the cafeteria tables trying to preach the joys of candy and sweets to the clones under her command.

* * *

_"You were to young to die ya know that?"_

* * *

She was a child.

If it wasn't for the war she could have still been training at the Jedi temple.

It was the stupid wars fault that the commander was dead.

Lina was to kind.

She had treated the clones like people.

And they had all liked her for that.

* * *

_"You used to tell us how you were going to become a Knight before Arim."_

* * *

She used to sing about beating her best friend to knighthood.

Arini or Anina or something.

She was always talking about her friend.

* * *

_"How could you just leave your friends."_

* * *

That was right she was everyone's friend.

Always helping out.

Bring her candy to share in the med bay.

A truly caring gesture considering how highly she valued the stuff.

* * *

_"Why you have to go and die you stupid candy obsessed idiot!"_

* * *

Why did she had to leave?

Why did she have to go and die?

* * *

**Short I know but it felt wrong to drag it out.**

**Suggestions for future chapter they really help and help me write chapters faster.**

**Please review and thank you for reviewing.**

**KYR OUT~**


	24. Night Terrors

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Night Terrors: Comforting a Friend**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Another nightmare, Ari?"_

* * *

Lina sat on the edge of her friends bed.

It was late.

But her roommates screaming had woken her up.

It wasn't anything new.

For as long as she had know the older girl she had nightmares.

Night terrors fix better.

Five out of seven nights Arina woke up screaming.

Lina was always there to comfort her friend.

* * *

_"Yeah."_

* * *

Arina closed her eyes.

Trying to steady her breathing.

There had been so much blood.

She hated her dreams.

She didn't want to see what she did.

Why couldn't she dream like everyone else.

Dream about flying, friends, speeder chases.

Dreams not about blood and death.

* * *

_"Wanna tell me about it?"_

* * *

Lina already knew that answer to that.

Arina never shared what she dreamed about.

Never discussing her nighttime terrors.

But she would never stop offering.

* * *

_"No. Good night."_

* * *

Arina would never tell Lina about her dreams.

About the blood and death.

Lina was not someone who Arina ever wanted to be exposed to the world of her dreams.

Her nightmares.

* * *

_"Ok, good night, Ari."_

* * *

Lina got up and went back to her own bed, turning of the lights as she did.

Wishing her best friend goodnight.

Letting sleep take her to her realm of dreams.

Flying high up in the clouds.

Like a bird.

* * *

_"Thank you Lina."_

* * *

Arina whispered after she was sure that Lina was asleep.

She was truly grateful to have Lina.

She closed her eyes and returned her nightmares.

Nightmares filled with blood and death.

* * *

**Another short one but considering I'm righting this in the short time I have on the bus and time before I have to do my homework and that this is the second chapter I've posted today I think you can forgive me.**

**I could really use some ****suggestions for future chapters.**

**They _really_ help speed me up.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and please review this one. **

**It really makes me happy and motivates me to write more and post faster.**

**KYR OUT~**


	25. Five Kings

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Five Kings: I Did It For The Candy?**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Beat this full house!"_

* * *

Yammy smirked as he lay his cards on the table.

A two of spades.

A two of diamonds.

A two of hearts.

A three of spades.

And a three of clubs.

* * *

_"Ya beat me. Flush."_

* * *

Gin sighed as he showed his hand.

An ace of diamonds.

A five of diamonds.

A six of diamonds.

A nine of diamonds.

And a king of diamonds.

All diamonds.

* * *

_"Four of a kind."_

* * *

Arina revealed her hand.

Four queens.

The queen of diamonds.

The queen of hearts.

The queen of spades.

The queen of clubs.

And a ten of spades.

* * *

_"I win! Four of a kind! Kings! The candys mine!"_

* * *

Luna cheered as she dropped the cards.

Indeed there were four kings.

And an ace of clubs.

* * *

_"Wait a minute! Gin had a king of clubs. You can't have four kings."_

* * *

Taro glared at the ginger.

She couldn't get her hand.

Gin had had a king.

* * *

_"Wait she must have cheated!"_

* * *

Yammy roared.

He pointed his finger at Lina.

It looked looked rather comical.

* * *

_"You shouldn't cheat Lina."_

* * *

Arina sighed as she counted her winnings.

She had won since Lina had cheated.

* * *

_"I did for the candy?"_

* * *

Lina shrugged.

Cards stared falling out of her sleeves.

* * *

_"Cheater."_

* * *

Yammy growled.

Poker was a game one should never cheat at.

It was a dishonor to the most noble game of poker.

* * *

_By the end of the night Lina was forever banned from Friday night poker._

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't perfect.**

**It's also kind of short but writing poker is harder then you think...**

**Anyway sorry for the long time between updates, I've been busy and my eight grade dance is tonight.**

**I've been writing when I find the time and fighting writers block.**

**Also there was a tie between lina getting kicked out of poker and the fight of 67 so I ended up flipping a coin to decided.**

**I'll get around the the Fight of 67 eventually.**

**On another note this fic's reached 40 reviews!**

**I'm so happy!**

**Almost to 50!**

**Please review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please give me suggestions or multiple suggestions they really help me write and get chapters posted much faster.**

**Please give them to me.**

**KYR OUT~**


	26. Love Letter

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Love Letter: A Letter The Queen Never Got**

* * *

_"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

Dear Queen,

I really really like you.

Your are very pretty.

And I like you a lot.

I love you.

And I hope you like this love letter.

I'm not great at writing letters.

So sorry if this isn't the best.

I had to get Taro's help to write this.

He kept laughing at me.

Love Gin,

* * *

_The Queen never got his letter._

_He wasn't brave enough to give it to her._

_The letter lay in one of the drowse of his desk, gathering dust._

_For it would never reach its intended recipient._

_She died before it's writer could confess his feelings._

_The six year old's letter would forever remain in the desk._

* * *

**Also question I've been considering adding a new kind of chapter to this fic. **

**I have the normal dark ones, the occasional lighter ones, but I've been considering ones staring other characters like Lina and Gin or Yammy and Taro.**

**They could be like this one-Letters or Emails or dreams or written like a normal chapter would be.**

**They could be dark or light I have a few ideas.**

**I could have a few of them happen after Arina's death. **

**What would you guys think of it? **

**I would proaboy post them less then the lighter ones but it would flush out the supporting cast more.**

** Anyway tell me what you think?**

**Again any suggestions for future chapters. Preferably darkers ones.**

**Anyway please review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**


	27. Lacking Cavities

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lacking Cavities: Taking Dential Hygene Seriously**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"What ya do with all the candy ya win, Queen? Ya can't be given it all ta Lina."_

* * *

Gin had been wondering about that for a while.

Arina took home a mother load of candy every Friday.

Lina managed to get her paws on mass amounts of candy even without the older girl.

If Lina got all of it she'd have losses her teeth long ago.

Or at least become as round as aa marshmallow.

* * *

_"I do."_

* * *

Arina admitted she didn't give it all to Lina.

At once.

She have her a seventh of her winninga every night.

She had learned not to give her everything the first time.

Lina would eat it all in a single night.

Lina had been in the med wing for two days with a stomach ache.

* * *

_"Then how isn't she losing teeth?"_

* * *

How did Lina do it.

She should have cavity ridden teeth.

* * *

_"Lina takes her dental hygene very seriously."_

* * *

Arina smirked as she thought of her best friends dental habits.

Five minutes every night and morning brushing her teeth.

Another two flossing.

And she went to the med wing twice a month to get her teeth check out.

The girl loved candy but she really didn't want cavities.

As much as the ginger might joke on the subject.

* * *

**Another really short chapter but I wrote it to help make up for the long time between updates.**

**That's why I posted three chapters after all.**

**Please review.**

**Thank's for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please give me suggestions!**

**I beg you!**

**KYR OUT~**


	28. War Game

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**War Game: Teaching and Learning The Rules Of War**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand.__"_

* * *

_"I thought I find you here, Queen. What ya reading?"_

* * *

He knew he'd find her in the libery.

Arina loved reading after all.

Gin smiled as he leaned over the other younglings shoulder.

* * *

_"The Rise of the Hut Clan: A Complete History, By Nayuun Koo."_

* * *

She responded, not even looking up from her book.

* * *

_"Sounds boring. Why are ya reading it."_

* * *

Any book with 'Complete History in the title was.

Sometimes Gin wondered how she read stuff like that.

Arina read anything from novels to text books, historys, bioagrpgys, to how to guilds.

She need another hobby other then Reading and Poker.

Gin had five hobbys: Poker, vidoe gaming, chess, learning card tricks, and magic tricks.

* * *

_"The huts control the out rim worlds. I might have to deal with them when I become a Jedi."_

* * *

She would never be a jedi.

But Gin didn't need know that.

Really she just wanted to learn about things she might never get to see or experience before she died.

* * *

_"You can do that later, Queen, let's play chess."_

* * *

Gin smiled as he pulled a chess board out of his backpack.

* * *

_"I don't know how to play."_

* * *

She had heard of the game before.

But she knew very little about it.

She certainly didn't know how to play it.

* * *

_"Then I'll teach ya how, what are friends are for right Queen?"_

* * *

Gin grinned as he stared setting up the board.

He loved the game of chess.

* * *

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Arina didn't know of she was really Gin's friend.

Or if he was hers.

But she said thank you anyway.

She would have to ask Lina later.

Lina was the social one, she's know.

* * *

**I was intending to only post three chapters to day but I have time before the dance so I finished this chapter and decided I might as well post it. **

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Please give me suggestions preferable a dark one.**

**KYR OUT~**


	29. Hated Planet

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hated Planet: A Depressing Reminder of War**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I hate Kamino."_

* * *

Kamino was such a depressing planet.

Arina hated it.

It's grey stormy skies reminded her of the grimness of the war.

After all it was where the republics soldiers where born and raised.

Who's inhabitancy where profiting from this despicable war.

A depressing planet filled with despicable people.

* * *

_"I am positive that you do not mean that, Arina."_

* * *

Gontan glanced down at the green haired padawan beside him.

She was a mystery.

Arina rarely said she hated anything.

It was unlike her to express strong feelings on any subject.

* * *

_"I do Master. I hate this planet. When are we leaving?"_

* * *

She wanted off this depressing planet as soon as possible.

She didn't like how it reminded her of the war.

All the clones who were born just to die.

All the people who's lives were ruined.

She hated it.

And she hated the planet for reminding her of it.

* * *

**Another short one but hey I have time.**

**I got out of school early and I have time to burn before the dance.**

**Just got my hair done~**

**And Figured it was time to get around to one of the ****suggestions I got recently.**

**It's been a while since we're seen Gontan hasn't it? Admittedly I'm not overly fond of the guy, he isn't as fun to write as the others.**

**I please give suggestions for a darker chapter? Really I need them. Desperately. Please give them to me.**

**Really schools almost over and I check reviews daily, chances are I'll do it that day or the day after (week at the most).**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**


	30. Futile Attempt

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Futile**** Attempt: A Master Grief Clouded ****Judgment**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"General Lenkinadra, please rethink this."_

* * *

Gears vainly attempted to talk his general out of his self imposed mission.

Not that he didn't have faith in his general.

But General Gontan Lenkinadra was not strong enough to take on General Grievous.

His general was going to die.

* * *

_"I will not rethink anything, Gear. My padawan is dead. Grievous will pay from what he has done."_

* * *

Arina was to young to be a part of this force forsaken war.

To young to die.

His padawan wasn't supposed to die.

Gontan was not about to let the monster that _murdered _her to walk away unscathed.

* * *

_"This isn't like you, General! You'd never seek __vengeance! Your grief is clouding your judgment!" _

* * *

Gears refused to just let his general walk to his death.

The Jedi Master wasn't in his right mind.

He was grieving for his padawan.

Why he cares so for the green haired sociopath Gears would never understand.

But he would not let his general throw his life away.

He refused to do nothing.

Not like that blank faced girl.

Who would just stand and watch others die.

He would do something.

Gears would do his damn best to stop the man.

* * *

_"I am aware that my judgment might be clouded by Arina's death, but that does not change the fact that Grievous must pay for his actions."_

* * *

How many other padawans had that monster **M_u_**R_d_**E_R_**_E_D!

How many more would die by that abominations hands!

How many more lightsabers would be added to his sick collection!

Gontan Lenkinadra would put a end to the death.

The deaths of children.

Of padawan and jedi.

He didn't care if he died.

He didn't care if he failed.

He would do his forced damned best to take that monstrosity down.

* * *

_"But General! Jedi shouldn't be seeking vengeance!"_

* * *

A last ditch attempt to sway that man.

A vain hope to stop him.

To save his general.

* * *

_"Children should not be dying in this war ether! Arina was just a **CHILD! SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED IN THIS FORCED DAMNED WAR!**"_

* * *

Gontan might have been over welded with grief.

He might not have been thinking clearly.

But he knew that it was wrong.

Children shouldn't be fighting in this war.

They shouldn't be dying in this war.

Arina shouldn't have died!

* * *

_"I've failed."_

* * *

Gears closed his eyes as his general stormed out of them room.

The Jedi Master was going to die.

For such a stupid thing as vengeance.

He was going to die in a vain attempt to avenge his padawan.

For a cold hearted, emotionless, sociopath.

* * *

**Thank you AutumnLeaves03 and DragonProf for suggesting (Well I kinda blended your suggestions) this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**We see more Gontan and a clone we haven't seen since chapter three~**

**Did you guys remember him?**

**He certainly has reason to resent Arina (She is not a ****sociopath).**

**Thanks for all the reviews, One for Ten's almost at 50 reviews!**

**Please review this chapter.**

**Again suggestions are loved!**

**Also this fix's reached 15,000 words! Another mile stone reached!**

**I'm going to aim for 20,000 now!**

**KYR OUT~**


	31. Rose's Thorns

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Rose's Thorns: The Hidden Imperfections of a Rose**

* * *

_"Every rose hides it's thorns."_

* * *

_"Hey! Lina! Ya know where Arina is? She's not in the liberty."_

* * *

Gin waved as he run up the to ginger.

He had run all over the temple looking for his crush.

He had final decide to just ask Lina.

The two girls almost always knew where the other was.

* * *

_"I think she's practicing in one of the training room. Room S4 I think?"_

* * *

Lina ignored the stab of jealousy as Gin asked where her best friend was.

She squashed the feeling down.

The girl smiled as she diffracted the boy to her best friends location.

She hated the dark feelings.

They made her feel sick.

* * *

_"Thank Lina! See ya later!"_

* * *

Gin grinned as he ran down the hall towards the training rooms.

Maybe he could challenge Arina to a duel before he had to meet Yammy and Taro for lunch.

He'd probably lose but he really didn't care.

* * *

_"See you. "_

* * *

As Gin's backs turned Lina's smile fell.

She grit her teeth as she closed her eyes, fighting to keep herself from scowling.

She hated how ugly her feeling of anger, envy, and resentment made her feel.

She hated how much she resented her best friend at the moment.

She wanted to scream at how stupid she was.

How much she hated how Gin fooled Arina around like a lost puppy.

And how blind Arina was to it.

How much she wanted Gin to see her as more then Arina's best friend/roommate.

* * *

_"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."_

* * *

It was stupid for her to feel this way.

She shouldn't want to punch Arina.

It wasn't Arina's fault.

She was being stupid.

She hated it.

She hated feeling like this.

* * *

_"Arina's my friend."_

* * *

Lina hated the dark.

She was light.

She hated her own inner darkness.

Lina despised her ugly inner feelings.

She hated expressing them even more.

She wasn't Arina, but she could hid behind a mask if she had to.

She was a white rose.

But she still had her ugly thorns.

* * *

**Lina isn't perfect. She isn't all light.**

** She has her own darkness, jealously, hate, anger, resentment, she just doesn't express them. **

**S****he hates how they make her feel.**

**She hide them. **

**So thanks for reviewing the last chapter and please review this one.**

**And this fix's reached 50 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Suggestions are loved! Really I want them! Chapters get posted so much faster when I have them.**

**KYR OUT~**


	32. Last Breath

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Last Breath: A Death As The Result of Inaction**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Jan stared up at the sky.

He could feel his life slipping away.

He had known that he was going to die in the Clone Wars.

But he didn't expect to die so soon.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

This was only his fifth battle with the 138th.

And it was also his last.

Just five battles against the droids.

He's only taken down twenty one battle droids.

Jan wished he could have destroyed a few more klankers before he went.

He'd been aiming for a hundred.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Jan knew his death could have been avoided.

He had seen the commander leaving him to face the group of maybe forty droids on his own.

But she was completing the mission.

To her the mission came above the lives of the clones under her command.

But this once Jan agreed.

Stopping the production of the Separatists army was more important then the live of a few clones.

He had no doubt she had left the others.

Goof and Renk were probably dead.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Jan was at peace with his death.

He was dying for the cause.

He knew that his brothers would miss him.

He'd miss them to.

Renk, Save, Train, Goof, Gears.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Jan closed his eyes for the last time.

As he breath his last breath.

* * *

**I know that Arina isn't in this one, but I figured that seeing the result of Arina's inaction would makeup for it.**

**Jan took his death rather well, but I was in the mood for a more peaceful death...**

**Weird...**

**Anyway I dedicate this chapter to my mom, who recently got a account just to favorite and follow me.**

**Please review, and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions for future chapters are LOVED!**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S **

**I'm planning on adding three new main supporting charters to the cast.**


	33. Friend's Tears

**I own nothing.**

**One of five mini chapters.**

* * *

**Fallen Petals: Attendees Dreamers Funeral**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Friend's Tears: Grief of a Best Friend**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Why? Why? Why?"_

* * *

The question echoed in her mind like a drum.

How could Lina die?

She was supposed to be the one to become a Knight.

Lina had promised.

* * *

_"How could you leave me?"_

* * *

Tears rolled down Arina's checks as she stared at the grave stone.

Her best friends grave stone.

_Lina's_ grave stone.

How could she be dead?

Lina was never supposed to die.

Arina was never supposed to out live Lina.

* * *

_"How could you die?"_

* * *

She dreamed of the future every night.

She had dreamed of death for years.

She had dreamed of her own death.

How could she not know that Lina was going to die.

_**LINA WASN'T MEANT TO DIE.**_

* * *

_"You were supposed to be a knight."_

* * *

They had made a promise to become knights.

While Arina knew she was to break that promise.

Lina didn't.

Lina was supposed to keep that promise.

She was supposed to become a Knight.

Not die a padawan.

* * *

**Just clarifying Arina isn't correct when she thinks that Lina wasn't meant to die. **

**She just couldn't dream it because she wasn't physically there.**

**Please review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions are loved! Please give me ones for darker serious chapters! I beg you all.**

**KYR OUT~**


	34. Grieving Ace

**I own nothing.**

**One of five mini chapters.**

* * *

**Fallen Petals: Attendees Dreamers Funeral**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Grieving Ace: Eye's Opened To Reality**

* * *

_"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

_"Ya were one of the people I never expect ta die, ya know."_

* * *

Gin muttered as he stared at the gingers tomb stone.

Out of everyone, Lina was one of the people that he never thought would die in this war.

He's never expect Lina to die.

The hyper active girl had always been to lively.

She had been so _alive._

* * *

_"I never thought about going ta ya're funeral, or any funeral really. "_

* * *

He had never really thought about death before.

Gin had never truly realized that he could die in this war.

Or that anyone he knew could die.

He had never truly thought about it.

Now his eyes had been opened to reality.

* * *

_"It doesn't seem fair that ya had ta die. We're all ta young ta die. Ya're even younger then I am." "_

* * *

Really how old were they now?

Lina had been one of the youngest in their age group.

She had been born on December 30th.

Gin wished she had been born a few days later.

She's have been able to stay at the temple longer.

She would have had more time to train.

A better chance to survive.

* * *

_"The Queen's probably a emotional reck now."_

* * *

What he was feeling as likely nothing compared the Lina's best friend.

Gin had only been aquantisence or classmate of Arina.

He hadn't been her best friend.

The queen had never been the best at handling her emotions.

* * *

**And Gin's done.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review and thanks for reviewing that last chapter.**

**Please give me suggestions for future chapters.**

**Really please give them to me.**

**KYR OUT~**


	35. Paying Respects

**I own nothing.**

**One of five mini chapters.**

* * *

**Fallen Petals: Attendees Dreamers Funeral**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

**Paying Respects: Another Face In The Crowd**

* * *

_"A jack is a powerful card, weaker then a king, queen or ace, but still strong. Diamonds are valuable. Never forget your the Jack of Diamonds."_

* * *

_"Rest in peace."_

* * *

Taro really didn't know what else to say as he stood there.

He was just another face in the crowd that had come to pay their respects.

What else was there for him to say?

* * *

_"What am I even doing here?"_

* * *

He hadn't ever been close to Lina.

He had been in the same math class.

He had played poker with her a few times.

He had passed her in the hallway.

But he'd never been friends with her.

So why was he even at her funeral?

* * *

_"Just rest in peace, Lina."_

* * *

What else was there from him to say but that?

Rest in peace.

Taro doubted she could rest in peace.

She was to restless for that.

But it was the thought that counted right?

* * *

**Lina's not friends with everyone.**

**Taro's only really at the funeral because a padawan died and he felt like he should be there. **

**Anyway please review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please I beg you to give me suggestions for future chapters.**

**Really they help me a lot.**

**KYR OUT~**


	36. Attending King

**I own nothing.**

**One of five mini chapters.**

* * *

**Fallen Petals: Attendees Dreamers Funeral**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

**Attending King: The First One To Go**

* * *

_"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

_"Is it wrong that I'm glad that you were the first to die?"_

* * *

Yammy had known that people were going to die in the Clone Wars.

From the very beginning he had known that fact.

And he was glad that he hadn't been the first one to go.

But at the same time he guilty.

Guilty for thinking like that.

Even if she had cheat at poker, he shouldn't be feeling relieved at her death.

* * *

_"Even if you were a cheater you didn't deserve this."_

* * *

How she had died seemed cruel.

Such an easily avoided death.

She hadn't died a hero.

Lina couldn't have wanted to die like that.

Yammy wanted to die a heroic death.

To go down in glory.

Any other death seemed wrong.

* * *

_"I wish none of us ever had to fight in this war."_

* * *

The war was at fault for her death.

It would probably take a few of his friend and maybe himself before it was over.

It would have been some much better if none of them ever had to fight in it.

If they had been born a decade later none of them would have to fight.

They would still be safe at the temple training and learning.

Safe.

And alive.

* * *

**Yammy's done.**

**Yammy can be selfish, but you can't blame if for not wanting to die.**

**For wanting t live a little while longer.**

**Who wouldn't.**

**Anyway hope you liked it.**

**One more to go in this series of mini chapters.**

**Please review and thank for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter suggestions are loved! Preferable darker ones!**

**KYR OUT~**


	37. Classmates Terror

**I own nothing.**

**One of five mini chapters.**

* * *

**Fallen Petals: Attendees Dreamers Funeral**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

**Classmates Terror: Seeing Ones Better Fall**

* * *

_"Knowledge is a treasure."_

* * *

_"Your dead, gone."_

* * *

Rim Mayre clenched her firsts as she listened to people pay their respects.

Her friend and classmate was dead.

It scared her.

It terrorfyed her.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Lina had always been better at prscticals then the pink haired padawan.

Rim Mayre was good at theroy.

She was good with books and tests.

But she had been ok when it came to sparing and using the force.

But Lina had been better then her in practicals.

How was she supposed to survive this war if her betters couldn't?

The question haunted her just as much as her friends death.

Rim was to young to die.

She didn't want to die.

She didn't want to end up like Lina.

* * *

**So review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Please give suggestions I post faster and more chapters the more suggestions I get.**

**Thanks.**

**KYR OUT~**


	38. Ordering Ice-Cream

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ordering Icecream: Order Anything You Want**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Ok Rim, a small vinilla sprinkles in a bowl?"_

* * *

Sam Aruno repeated the strawberry haired youngling's order.

Joting it down in her note book along with the other younglings orders.

She was glad at how simple Rim's order was.

Many of the other youngling had gone wild with theirs.

It was going to cost the temple a small fortune.

But they had said anything you want.

* * *

_"Yup. Thank you, Nanny Sam."_

* * *

Rim absent mindly responded.

The pinkite was absorbed in her conversation with Kayaun Valinu.

They were discussing the ending of Madok Magi.

* * *

_"Lina what do you want to get?"_

* * *

Sam had been dreading asking the young girl for her order.

After all she was _Lina._

The girls sweet tooth was the stuff of legends.

* * *

_"I want a large five scoop ice-cream, villina, chocolate, cotton candy, strawberry and mint on sugar cone with double rainbow __sprinkles, wip cream, and chocolate sauce."_

* * *

Lina had a manic grin plaster on her face as she resited her order for ice cream.

They had told her she could get _**anything**_ she wanted.

Any amounts of sweet sweet ice cream.

Of course she was going to get the largest possible order.

* * *

_"...What about a medium double scoop with just rainbow sprinkles?"_

* * *

Sam winced at the massive order.

It would cost at least 80 credits.

It was outrageous.

And she highly doubt the girlgirl would be able to finish that much ice cream.

So Sam did the only thing left open to her.

She made a counter offer.

* * *

_"Fine. But I want Mint and Chocolate."_

* * *

Lina had almost said no.

But the look on the womens face changes her mind.

She'd settle today.

Plus it was Friday.

Arina would be playing poker and winning her candy tonight.

* * *

_"Great, now Arina what do you want?"_

* * *

Sam was beyond relived that Lina had taken her counter offer.

After quickly recording it she turn to the girl next to the ginger.

Arina was an odd child but a good one.

Always easy to deal with.

* * *

_"A small strawberry in a bowl please."_

* * *

Arina wasn't too interested in the ice cream.

But she might as well have a bite or too.

It would help cool her off.

It was mid summer and hot.

* * *

_"Ok, small, strawberry, bowl."_

* * *

Sam smiled as she recorded the order.

She then headed towards the next table to take Taro and Gins orders.

Yammy had detention.

* * *

_"Why such a small order? Nanny said we could get anything, Ari?"_

* * *

Lina turned to her best friend.

She knew that Arina wasn't a fan of sweets.

But how often did you get what ever ice cream you wanted?

* * *

_"Because unlike you I'm not a pig."_

* * *

While she usually wasn't one to tease.

Arina couldn't help it.

The look on Lina's face had been so worth it.

* * *

**Cute chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please review and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suggestions? Please.**

**KYR OUT~**


	39. Understood Ideal

**I own noting.**

* * *

**Understood Ideal: Understanding Yet Disagreeing**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"That's a rather cynical view for a futures Jedi Knight."_

* * *

Kayaun Valinu commented as he sat down next to the other padawan.

Letting the few die for the good of the many.

Such a cold and some what realistic view.

You couldn't save everyone after all.

The bleak outlook didn't fit the eyes of a future knight.

* * *

_"You understand it? Most don't."_

* * *

Aruba raised her eye brown at the older padawan.

It surprise her that he got it.

She had yet to meet another person that did.

* * *

_"You can't save everyone, so save the more at the cost of the few."_

* * *

Kayaun understood what Binya was saying.

A realistic view in war.

But he didn't agree with it.

He liked to think of himself as idealistic optimistic realistic.

So he anknowleged her ideal as realistic.

But he disagreed with them.

* * *

_"Lives are precious. I'll save as many as I can."_

* * *

Arina smiled sadly.

She was letting precious lives vanish to save even more lives.

It was worth it.

But it still pained her.

* * *

_"I don't agree with it. You should just do your best to save who ever you can."_

* * *

It was simlair, Kayaun supposed to what the padawan next to him did.

But he didn't forsake lives.

He didn't and wouldn't give up on people.

Not the way she had.

* * *

**Yeah, Kayaun is one of the three supports I'm adding, along with Rim, he's Rim friend and was with her in Ordering Icecream.**

**Hope you like him, but what did you think if him? Like dislike?**

**Anyway please review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**


	40. Grieving Dream

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Grieving Dream: Dream of Future Mourning**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Good night."_

* * *

_She was sobbing._

_Pain, grief, anger, loneliness._

_They were trying to drown her._

_It hurt._

_She was alone._

_All alone._

_She was gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_She was alone._

_She sobbed._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why did Li-_

* * *

_"Gone. Gone. Gone."_

* * *

The word echoed through the six year girls head as she sobbed her eyes out.

She didn't know why she was crying.

Or who was gone.

It just hurt so much.

* * *

**It's short but I wrote it on my phone.**

**I figured it was time for another dream/vision chapter.**

**A dream of herself grieving.**

**She doesn't know what/who she's grieving for and Arina wouldn't remember the dream years later.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter I really apersate it.**

**And please give me suggestions for future chapters.**

**Like really I've got one more chapter before I'm out of ideas and it will take a while to brain storm em. **

**Please, for the sake for faster updates and more chapters please give me suggestion for chapters.**

**Help me readers your my only hope.**

**KYR OUT~**


	41. Sickening Actions

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Sickening Actions: Another Padawan's Disgust**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Master, I never want to work with Binya again."_

* * *

Garrert Whiles found the other padawan's actions appalling.

It sicken him.

Her impassive face as she watched clones die.

Her blank cold unfeeling face.

Garret never wanted to see her again.

Let alone work with her again.

* * *

_"Why isss that Garret. Ssshe ssseemed like a nice girl."_

* * *

Savinlo hissed as she sorted through her paper work.

Gontans padawan seemed nice enough to her in the thirty second she had met her.

Why did her padawan detest her so?

* * *

_"She a heartless monster who cares nothing for those under her! It's not how a Jedi or padawan should act!"_

* * *

The boy ranted.

He remembered Binyas icy eyes.

Her cold unfeeling eyes.

He dispised those eyes.

And the sort of person they belonged to.

* * *

_"I'm am sssure that your __exaggerating, Garret."_

* * *

Savinlo wasn't really paying any more attention to her padawan.

Having lost interest discussing Gontan's padawan in favor of getting her work done.

Now she had forms to fill out.

Orders for more fuel.

More food.

More medical supplies.

A request to get the Holonet connection check (It was lagging.)

* * *

_"Not I'm not! She's a cold hearted blank faced monster and I never what to have anything to do with her again!"_

* * *

She was a monster.

Garret was sure of that.

No human could have such blank eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I felt as if it should be longer but I didn't want to stretch it out longer then it was meant to be.**

**I've been writing short chapters lately I'll try to write some longer ones.**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing the last chapter and please review this one.**

**It really helps motivate me.**

**I love getting suggestions for future chapters and I love it when I get them.**

**So please give me your suggestions.**

**Pretty please?**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S check out the poll to choose what I do to celebrate the 50th chapter.**


	42. Spell Book

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Spell Book: Making Ones First Friend**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Hi! My Names Lina! What'cha reading? It looks hard! Is it a spell book?"_

* * *

Lina grinned as she looked over the other younglings shoulder.

She was reading a really thick book.

Like a _really thick_ book.

It had to be an _inch_ thick.

Like a spell book.

* * *

_"...Bob Vase and the Alchemist's Rock..."_

* * *

Arina stared at the younger girl.

What was she supposed to do?

What was she supposed to say?

She wasn't used to dealing with other kids her age.

* * *

_"So is it a spell book? Does it show you how to throw fire balls? Or con-conj-jure lollypops? That would be so cool!"_

* * *

If she knew how to throw fire balls she'd be the best Jedi ever!

She could roast marshmallows!

She could make fire works!

She could make lyres pant catch fire!

It would be so cool!

Almost as cool as conjuring her own sweets.

* * *

_"No? It's about sorcerers though..."_

* * *

What was with this girl?

Was everyone as hyper as the ginger or was it just her?

The other youngling was kinda scaring her...

* * *

_"Ah...I wanted to throw fire. So what's your name? Mine's Lina."_

* * *

It was to bad it wasn't a spell book.

It would have been so cool if it had been...

But the older girl looked like she need a friend.

So it wasn't a total lose.

Maybe they could be friends?

Lina would have to know her name first.

* * *

_"Arina, Arina Binya."_

* * *

She was supposed to introduce herself to right?

That was the polite thing to do.

* * *

_"So wanna be friends?"_

* * *

Even if she was already friends with Rim it never hurt to have another one.

Plus Arina looked rather lonely.

Her social skills sucked.

Lina would have to help her with that.

* * *

_"Sure."_

* * *

Maybe if she agreed Lina would leave her alone.

The ginger was still scaring her.

Arina could hope...

* * *

**So that how Arina first met Lina~**

**Aren't they so cute huh?**

**And Arina's social skills are even worst then you've ever seen them.**

**Lina's the one rescuable for Arina's social skills ****improvement.**

**And the books a parody on Harry (Hairy so I went with Bob as in a bob cut) Potter (Pot to Vase) and the philosophers (He was an alchemist) stone (stone is a rock).**

**Anyway sorry it's been so long, there been a lot happening with school ending and everything.**

**BUT I FINALLY FREE!**

**FREE!**

**Anyway what'd ya think of the chapter?**

**Please review and thanks for ****reviewing the last chapter.**

**As for the poll there currently a tie...**

**I'll have to flip a coin on it, but I've been considering doing an AU chapter every 50 chapters and every 10,000 words so I could do both to celebrate both the 50th chapter and mark and the 20,000 word mark...**

**What do you guys think?**

**As always please give me suggestions!**

**I know I have a few I need to do but I have a feeling I'll finish them within the next 48 hours (Might wait to post em though...).**

**So please!**

**Anyway KYR OUT and happy summer vacation!**


	43. Three Promises

**I own nothing. This chapter is to celebrate reaching 20,000 words.**

* * *

**Three Promises: Standing Still**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Your going to kill me aren't you, Lucus? Just like all the other Jedi. I can feel them dying."_

* * *

Lina smiled sadly as she looked at her friend.

Captain Lucus.

He was pointing his blaster at her.

She knew it wasn't set to stun.

Lina was fully aware she was going to die.

She could feel other Jedi become one with the force.

She felt Yammy's light go out.

Shortly followed by Taro.

It was only a matter of time before Gin joined them.

* * *

_"Yes, General."_

* * *

Damn.

Why did she have to look at him with those sad eyes.

Lacking any real anger or feeling other then sadness, grief, and acceptance of her impending death.

Death at his hands.

* * *

_"Do it."_

* * *

Lina was tired.

She was tired of those she cared about leaving her.

She refused to be the one responsible for making one of them leave her.

It was selfish in a way.

A cowardly on perhaps but she couldn't take it if she killed him.

She had been in shock after Rim's gruesome death.

She had been a mess after Sherlocks.

She had nearly shattered when Arina died.

She had been numb after Kayauns.

She wouldn't be able to go on if she was the ones who had killed them.

Lina couldn't kill her captain.

The closest thing she had had to a best friend since Arina's death.

* * *

_"What?"_

* * *

The general was just going to let him kill her?

She was just going to lay down and die?

How could she not even put up a fight?

* * *

_"To many of my friends have died in this war, Arina, Rim, Kayaun, Sherlock, and now Yammy and Taro. I'm am not going to kill one of my few remaining friends. Not even in self defense."_

* * *

Rim had been ripped apart.

Sherlock had taken a bullet meant for her.

Arina had been impaled by her own lightsaber.

Kayaun had been blown to pieces.

Now she felt the others dying.

Yammy had gone out in an instant.

Taro had slowly faded away.

It was only a matter of time before Gin joined the rest of the Poker Trio.

How could she kill the last friend she had left?

* * *

_"Nor will I fight and take the lives of those under my command. Just promise me three thing first, ok Lucus?_

* * *

She also wouldn't take the lives of the clones under her command for following orders.

Even if she was willing to kill Lucus she's had to stain her hands with the blood of dozens of her subordinates to escape.

She wasn't Arina.

But she would not hold her live above dozens of her troopers.

Ones she had been though battle after battle.

Shared her _candy_ with.

Lina couldn't do it.

* * *

_"Sure, what?"_

* * *

Lucus couldn't deny his general as she asked him with those eyes.

How could he?

General Invdra had been one of the kindess generals he had ever seen.

Looking out for every single one of the men under her command.

How could he deny her something so simple as three promises.

* * *

_"My secret stash of luxury sweets are hidden in a hidden compartment under my mattress, please share them with the rest of the 547th."_

* * *

She wouldn't be around to eat them.

It wouldn't do for such delouse expensive candy to go to waste and rot away.

Lina would much prefer that it went to the clones of the 547th.

She had a feeling they'd need it in the following days.

A last gift from her to them.

The last time she'd ever be able to share her candy with anyone.

* * *

_"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."_

* * *

Lucus knew how much sweets meant to his general.

The ginger adored them.

Yet she still shared them with her clones.

Buying huge amounts of halloween candy with money that was meant to go to redecorating.

Just to bring her favorite holidays spirit to the 547th.

She had brought Nabooian chocolate to share with injured clones in the medwing.

It was a way to show how much she cared.

It was truly an act that showed how much the Jedi Knight cared about the 547th.

That even as her Captain held his blaster to her chest she was asking to shared it with them.

* * *

_"Promise me that you'll never forget that your a human being."_

* * *

She didn't want him to forget that.

Lina didn't want Lucus to become another face in the sea of clones.

To forget his indvicality.

She knew that all clones were people.

Different unique individuals.

But not all of them remembered that.

* * *

_"I promise."_

* * *

Figure that the general would ask for something like that.

She was that kind of person wasn't she?

Out of everything she asked for something like that.

* * *

_"And please don't forget me, kay?"_

* * *

That was her last request.

Rim.

Sherlock.

Arina.

Kayaun.

Yammy.

Taro.

They were all gone.

So were the Jedi.

And soon Gin would join them.

There was no one else left who would remember her.

She didn't want to become another faceless Knight who had fallen today.

Lina wanted to be remembered by someone.

* * *

_"I won't."_

* * *

How could he forget the General?

She was an unforgettable person.

No one in the 547th would forget their dear general.

The childish knight who had brought halloween out to them.

Who went out of her way to help how ever she could.

Who saw each and every one of them as people.

As human beings.

* * *

_"Good bye."_

* * *

There were things that she had still wanted to do.

She had wanted to make popsicles on Hoth.

She had wanted to break the galactic record for the most ice cream eaten in a single sitting.

She had wanted to understand what Arina had alway said.

She had wanted to tell Gin how she felt.

She had wanted to become a Jedi Master.

There were so many more thing she had wanted to accomplish in her life.

* * *

_"I'm sorry General."_

* * *

Lucus closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

Fulfilling order 66.

Killing his Jedi general.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he fought to keep back tears.

He was sorry.

* * *

**Sad...**

**I hope you guys liked it...**

**I've killed Lina twice...I feel awful about doing that to her...**

**But the poll speaks.**

**I'll do the other winner (There was a tie) for the 50th chapter.**

**So what'd ya think of her death.**

**Do you prefer her cannon death or this one?**

**Anyway review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions are loved.**

**Really they are a adored.**

**KYR OUT~**


	44. No Sense

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**No Sense: Dying For Something Replacable**

* * *

_"A jack is a powerful card, weaker then a king, queen or ace, but still strong. Diamonds are valuable. Never forget your the Jack of Diamonds."_

* * *

_"I didn't think she cared about the lives of her clones."_

* * *

Taro remembered how she had left almost half of her squad behind on Hoth.

Left them to freeze to death.

He agreed with her disistion.

If the clones had gotten separated it was their own fault.

No point in risking the lives of two padawan waiting for them.

After all they were just clones.

* * *

_"So why did she die saving them?"_

* * *

Why did she die to save some clones?

Taro had never been preticaly close to the green haired girl.

And he mourned her more for how her lose had effected his friends.

But Arina could have become a great Jedi knight one day.

And she throw it away from some clones.

* * *

_"It doesn't make any sense."_

* * *

When he had been paired up with her for that Hoth mission she had never displayed and care for the lives of the clones.

What had changed?

Why would she have done it?

Given her life and future for something as replaceable as a few clones.

It didn't make any sense to Taro.

* * *

**Originally I planned to use Lina or Gin for this chapter but after thinking on it I decided it wouldn't be right.**

**I might do it later but I just don't feel as if I could properly portray their reactions at the moment.**

**So after thinking a bit I ended up choosing Taro for this chapter.**

**He's one of the people who view clones just as solders to live and die for the republic.**

**Not as real people.**

**His view would be different from most of my other charters and would also be a bit easy to write.**

**It would also reveal his view on the clones.**

**And another person interoperation of Arina's actions.**

**So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**So please review, and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Also I had a lot of fun writing the AU chapter so I've desiced to also do them every 100 reviews. **

**Anyway suggestions for serious chapters are loved!**

**I can write chapters a lot faster if i don't need to spend time brainstorming and you guys get some say in what I write.**

**It's a win win so please give me suggestions.**

**KYR OUT~**


	45. Betraying Royalty

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Betraying Royality: The Death of A Noble King**

* * *

_"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

_"Take tha-What the hell!"_

* * *

Another Separatist ship bit the dust.

Yammy's celebration was cut short.

He was barely able to dodge the rain of blaster fire.

_Blue blaster fire._

**_REPUBLIC BLASTER FIRE._**

* * *

_"What the &amp;*#$ are you doing Carter!_

* * *

Another wave of fire.

Only the force stopped him from being blown to pieces.

As he spun his ship he caught sight of his attacker.

Captain Carter.

His right hand man.

His right hand man was trying to *&amp;%$ing _murder_ him.

* * *

_"Are you out of your force damned mind captain! What the %&amp;*$ do you think your *&amp;%$ing doing!"_

* * *

What the name of the force was Carter #$%&amp;ing doing!

He was out of his damn mind.

Carter was trying to #$%*ing kill him.

* * *

_"All Jedi are to be terminated for the crime of betraying the Republic."_

* * *

It wasn't up to him.

Order 66 had been issued.

The general had to die for betraying the republic.

* * *

_"Bullshit! I'm the one being &amp;%$*ing betra-"_

* * *

What the $*&amp;%ing hell was going on!

The jedi betray the Republic.

Total bullshit.

Yammy's anger clouded his mind.

He didn't see the second fighter coming in from his left.

Not until it was to late to dodge the rain for fire.

_BLUE LASTER FIRE._

* * *

**I just killed off Yammy.**

**Anyway hope you guys like it.**

**Please review, it helps motivate me and really makes me feel happy.**

**Please give me suggestions really I do appreciate it.**

**KYR OUT~**


	46. Seeking Guidance

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Seeking Guidance: A Master Thought On A Past Pupil**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Master Yoda, I am concerned for my padawan's mental health. Arina has not been taking Lina Indra's death well."_

* * *

Arina had been a mess since she had heard the news of her best friends death.

It had been a month now.

It was like she wasn't all there.

As if she was just going thought the motions with no real feeling behind them.

She hid it well.

Well enough to fool most of the clones.

But not well enough to fool him.

Gontan hated seeing his padawan like that.

* * *

_"Close to padawan Indra she was, great loss it must have been."_

* * *

Yoda remembered the green haired girl from her time at the temple.

It was not the first time Arina Binya's mental and emotional stability had been called into question.

She had always been above average in her classes.

Never the best, but she had always been among the top five.

But while she might have exceled academically she had not excelled socially.

In fact if he remembered correctly she had only a few friends.

And acknowledged even fewer as one.

* * *

_"Her best friend."_

* * *

Actually from what he had gathered Lina was Arina _only_ friend.

Lina was likely one of Arina's only emotion supports.

Probably the biggest as well.

It was as if someone had taken off a let from a chair.

Leaving it wobbling and tittering.

* * *

_"Worry not, strong girl she is."_

* * *

Actually Yoda was worried about the girl.

But the Jedi master highly doubt that she would respond well it Gontan suddenly changed his behavior towards her.

She needed stability at the moment.

Hopefully it would be enough for her to peace herself back together.

* * *

**Short I'm aware but I'll be posting more chapters soon.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, this isn't the last time you see Yoda.**

**He'll show up again in the future.**

**Anyway please review I really apreasate it when you do.**

**And thank you for review the last chapter.**

**Seriously please give me suggestions they really really help me out.**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S**

**I'm thinking of doing a chapter on one of Arina's birthday's.**

**Would you prefer her thirteenth birthday AKA her last one.**

** OR**

** Her eighth birthday with Lina still alive.**

**Just wondering….**


	47. Icy Dream

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Icy Dream: One Foot After Another**

* * *

_"__One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_It was so cold._

_The wind was like icy needles._

_Piercing right through her cloths to her skin._

_She had her teeth clenched to stop her teeth from chattering._

_Her lips where turning blue._

_Only the thought that the they were almost to the ship kept her going._

_One foot in front of another._

_One after another._

_Keep moving forward.._

_Keep her mind on moving forward._

_Keeping her mind of the clones she had to leave to freeze to death._

_Keep her mind on the fact more then half the squad would make it back to the ship._

_If they just kept moving._

_She really hated the cold._

_She was never coming back to Hoth after this._

_Taro had been right about this planet._

_It was an icy hell._

_She could see the shi-_

* * *

_"…"_

* * *

Arina awoke shiver despite the summers heat.

The eight year old was careful to avoid waking up Lina as she went to open the window.

To let more warm air in.

To drive away the cold of her dream.

She was not looking forward to that icy hell.

To that ice covered world.

* * *

**I figured it was about time for another one of Arina's dreams.**

**And what better to dream about then something that was mentioned in a rather recent chapter.**

**Regardless I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So anyway please review and thanks for reviewing the pervious chapter.**

**As always suggestions are really appreciated and loved.**

**KYR OUT~**


	48. Dear Ari

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Dear Ari: Letters To A Friend**

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I know it's only been a day but I writing anyway._

_We promised to write remember?_

_So anyway here it goes._

_Aren't the stars amazing?_

_They totally remind me of BurstStars._

_I'm really craving them now._

_Sad thing is I don't know where to get them…_

_I didn't have any in my stash when I packed._

_Anyway I miss you loads already._

_Love Lina,_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I miss you a lot._

_When do you think the next time we get to see each other will be?_

_I can't wait._

_Love Lina,_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I've made friends with some of the clones from the legion._

_I hope your making friends too._

_Can't wait to see you again._

_Love Lina_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I told you I would get my own lightsaber before you._

_I just made my own lightsaber._

_I made it using a blue mepite crystal._

_I was wandering around Crystal Cave for ages before I found it._

_You would have hated it._

_It was super cold._

_But your going to be going to get the crystal for your lightsaber soon aren't you, Ari?_

_Love Lina,_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_Did you know that Crystosis has the best rock candy?_

_Ironic considering that their name has to come from crystal and that what rock candy looks like._

_Sherlocj think I'm exacerateding but I'm not._

_I've saved you a few pieces so you can have some the best rock candy in the galaxy too._

_It's in the blue box._

_I hope you share it._

_Love Lina,_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I hope you like the poker cards I sent you._

_I saw them and I just had to get them for you._

_Have fun playing with them._

_Also thanks for the laser pointer._

_I used it to distract a Saber Tooth Lion on Tattoonine._

_Seriously that was one mean kitty cat._

_Love Lina,_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I know your not a fan of candy as much as I attempt to show you why it's the force gifts to the galaxy, but seriously please give it a try._

_We're lucky to have it available._

_Not all kids can have candy._

_We were on Rindrev this week fighting off the Separatist._

_I brought candy to share with the local kids._

_Sherlock says that was a nice thing to do._

_I really realized how much I take for granted…_

_Love Lina,_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**As for Lina and Arina's promise to write, I get to it in a future chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you found the letters cute.**

**If you liked them I could do some letters from Arina to Lina in the future.**

**Just an idea.**

**So please review and thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions are always loved and I'm really thankful for them when I get them.**

**They help keep the story going when I'm stumped for ideas.**

**KYR OUT~**


	49. Saying Goodbye

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye: From Youngling to Padawan**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"It'll be a while till we see each other again, won't it, Ari?_

* * *

Lina leaned back in her chair.

Looking up at the temples liberties cieling.

She was spending the morning in the liberty with Arina just enjoying each others company.

It was one of the last morning the two would be able to spend together after all.

They'd be padawans soon.

* * *

_"Yes."_

* * *

Only a few more days till they became padawan.

Her time was running out.

Only a few years left before her life would end.

Before she left Lina alone.

As much as she tried to deny it.

It scared her.

Arina didn't want to die yet.

And her death date was getting closer and closer.

She was about to enter the bloody world of war.

Arina would miss the peace of her days as a youngling.

* * *

_"Do you promise to stay in touch? Promise to write?"_

* * *

Who knows the next time they'd see themselves again.

She didn't want to drift away from Arina.

Not like she had from Rim.

* * *

_"I promise."_

* * *

She would write.

She would call.

Arina would make sure they stayed in touch.

She promised.

* * *

_"That's Ari. I'm really going to miss you, you know."_

* * *

She be without a single farmiar face.

Lina would have to make all new friends.

And while she was perfectly find with making friends.

She didn't want to risk replacing any of her old ones.

_Old friends._

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm sure you'll miss your candy supplier.'_

* * *

Arina sadly smiled softly, playful teasing her best friend.

She would miss Lina a lot.

Actually there were a lot of things she would miss.

Friday night poker games.

Reading in the liberty.

Lina annoying yet endearing antics.

She would miss this peaceful time.

She would miss this life.

* * *

_"You know what I mean. But it's kinda scary isn't it?"_

* * *

Their entire lives were about to change.

They were going be be leaving the temple behind.

They were about to enter a war.

* * *

_"That we're padawan now."_

* * *

What else would be scaring Lina?

While her best friend could be naive at times she wasn't stupid.

Childish, yes.

Stupid, no.

Arina was sure that Lina was aware of what sort of world they were about to enter.

Of course it probably hadn't truely sunk in yet.

* * *

_"Yeah that, and that we're going to be fighting in the war."_

* * *

They would be fighting in the Clone Wars.

People died in the Clone Wars.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

War.

The Clone Wars.

She had been dreaming of it for as long as she could remember.

And in a few days she'd be living it.

* * *

_"I mean people die in wars right? What if someone we know dies?"_

* * *

What would happen if one of her friends died?

If someone she knew died.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

She was going to die in the war.

Arina was well aware of that fact.

She had been well aware of that for a while.

For years.

And she knew that others were going to die.

* * *

_"You, Gin, Rim, Yammy, Taro, Kayaun, Taya, Senna, Kin, Jan, Yin, Yang, Lec, and Darren..."_

* * *

Lina couldn't imagien anyone she knew dying.

But on some level she knew that at least one of them was going to die.

* * *

_"Lina, we'll all be fine, no ones going to die."_

* * *

Arina was lying.

She was going to die after all.

And she wasn't the only one.

She had dreamed of some of the others death.

People were going to die in this war.

But she would ignore the truth for a moment in favor of comforting her friend.

Soothing her fears for the future.

* * *

_"Right. I guess I'm worrying over nothing. Lollypop?"_

* * *

Arina always knew what to say to soothe her fears.

Well most of the time anyway.

Sigh she reached into her pocket and pulled out two lollipops.

Unwraping the butterscothe one for herself.

And offering the strawberry one to Arina.

* * *

_"You already know my answer, Lina."_

* * *

Arina shock her head at the offered sweet.

She didn't mind strawberry, but she had no intention of giving her teeth a sugar bath.

And even if she had liked candy.

She wasn't in the mood.

* * *

_"But it never hurts to ask."_

* * *

Lina shrugged.

More for her then.

But she would never stop offering her best friend candy.

* * *

**A rather long on isn't it?**

**I got started and I just couldn't stop.**

**Arina's time is running out and she is saying goodbye to her quiet peaceful life as a youngling and stepping into the blood filled war torn life of a padawan.**

**So hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**And thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Suggestions?**

**Please? **

**I know I got some suggestions last chapters and I need to do them but this chapter was already half written and I have chapter 50 to do but having a to do list of chapter I need to write isn't really a problem. I'm on summer vacation I have time and writings fun. Chapter 50 will be out soon.**

**Also for chapter 50 would you guys prefer Arina's death in order 66 or her going to the dark side? Both seem like perfectly reasonable paths to me but I was wondering which you guys would prefer reading about.**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS.**

**Senna, Kin, Jan, Taya, Yin, Yang, Lec and Darren are all charters I plan to introduce in later chapters, probably through out 50-100's chapters but I figured I should mention them now to help weave em in right.**

**I've realized how hard it is to properly weave in new characters without laying the ground work...**

**Anyway you'll seem those eight later on.**


	50. Accepting Fate

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Accepting Fate: Refusing to Break One's Ideal**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Arina didn't even both to try move as she was shot by by the clones under her command.

She had known this day would come.

She had dreamed in plenty of time before.

But she had done nothing to stop or avoid it.

Her death had been fated and who was she to fight against fate?

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

She was going to die today.

There was no fighting it without going against her ideal.

* * *

_One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand._

* * *

If she fought to save her own life.

If she fought to survive.

Arina would kill the clones under her command.

Even if she could take them all on and walk away in any condition to escape.

Arina was aware of her powers.

She would be able to take out about a tenth of the clones before she was finally killed.

But even if she could escape.

She would be taking lives to save her own.

Ending lives to extend her own.

She refused to do it.

Her ideal was one of the few things she had left.

* * *

_"...Die..."_

* * *

Train face was blank underneath his helmet.

He was surprised at how easy it had been to take out the General.

She hadn't even bother to fight back.

She had just stood there expectantly at him with that damn uncaring blank face of her.

She hadn't cared about what was happening to her.

She had never cared about anything or anyone.

It was if she had know this was going to happen and had nothing to prevent it.

He hated General Binya.

He hated her with a passion.

Train had no problem pulling the trigger and ending his Generals life.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Arina let her eyes close.

Let her life slip away to rejoin the force.

She was at peace with how she had lived her life.

It had not been a happy life.

It had not been a good life.

But it was her life.

And she had made peace with that.

She accepted her fate.

And she refused to break her ideal.

* * *

**And done.**

**I can hardly believe that this fic reached 50 chapters.**

**I'm so happy~**

**Really really happy~**

**It's unbelievable~**

**I'm now aiming to reach 100 chapters~**

**Any way please review and thanks to all of you have reviewed this story~**

**Suggestions**** anyone?**

**I know I still have some to work on but I'm doing that right now.**

**I got five suggestions and I've already finished 1/5 of them and I'm going to work on another one after posting this chapter.**

**So I never have enough.**

**Anyway KYR OUT~**


	51. Dear Lina

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Dear Lina: Responce to a Friends Letters**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_To answer your questions._

_Yes, I remember._

_The stars are amazing._

_I figured you'd compare the stars to candy._

_That so like you._

_As for where to get the candy I can't help you there._

_I miss you as well._

_From Arina,_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_I miss you as well Lina._

_We might run into each other at the Jedi Temple, but its unlikely._

_We might get pair together for a mission._

_I've got to go practice with my lightsaber now._

_Miss you too._

_From Arina,_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_I'm happy you've made friends._

_Knowing you, I'd be worried if you hadn't._

_I haven't made any friends._

_Cant wait to see you too._

_From Arina,_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_Congratulations on getting your lightsaber._

_I suppose you win that bet._

_The fifty-two lollypops that you won are inclosed._

_Thanks for the heads up about the cold._

_I'll be going to Crystal Cave in two weeks to get the crystal for my lightsaber._

_Again, congratulations._

_From Arina,_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_No I did not know that, but ironic I agree._

_Thanks for the rock candy._

_I didn't eat any of it but the clones in the med wing seemed to enjoy it._

_From Arina,_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_Thank you for the cards and I'm glad you liked the laser pointer._

_But what where you doing near a Saber Tooth Lion?_

_Those are some of the most dangerous cats in the galaxy._

_Be careful Lina._

_From Arina,_

* * *

_Dear Lina,_

_I know._

_It was a nice thing to do._

_Very generous._

_I'm glad you've learn something from that visit._

_From Arina,_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the response letters from Arina to Lina.**

**Their shorter then Lina and more of just responses but I figured that fit Arina's personality more.**

**What do you think?**

**Suggestions**** are always loved.**

**Even when I still have a list I need to write (I am writing them.)**

**Please review it really make me happy and helps keep me motivated.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S**

**The polls up for the AU chapter that I'll do once I reach 30,000 words. **

**(Haven't reach it yet of course but I figured having the poll up now would help motivate me to get chapters written faster.)**

**Feel free to vote.**


	52. Thirteen Candles

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Thirteen Candles: Last Birthday Wish**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Happy birthday to me."_

* * *

Arina solfly sang to herself.

As she looked down at the small blue cake in front of her.

And the thirteen green candles in it.

She wanted to cry.

* * *

_"Happy birthday Arina!"_

* * *

She was sing herself happy birthday.

How pitiful.

She was so lonely.

It was her first birthday without Lina.

It had almost been a year since her best friends death.

It had been 348 days as of today.

Three-hundred-forty-eight days alone.

And 364 days till her own death.

* * *

_"Happy birthday to me."_

* * *

She was crying now.

She never wanted to spend a birthday alone.

Even in the past when they were on opposite sides of the galaxy Lina would send her a birthday card and a present.

Just was Arina would do for her.

There was nothing this year.

No presents sent or received.

It hurt so much.

The loneliness was drowning her.

She was sobbing.

* * *

_I wish that no one else I care about dies in this war._

* * *

Her wish was so selfish.

She should be wishing that no one died in the war.

But she didn't care.

Arina was entitled to be selfish just this once.

It was her birthday.

Her last birthday.

And she didn't want to do thought this pain ever again.

* * *

**And cut.**

**Arina's 13th and last birthday as well as her first one without Lina.**

**While I'm operating with an extremely loose timeline I've decided that Lina died a month or two after Arina's twelve birthday.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**It makes me very happy and motivated to write and post chapters faster...**

**Which is a good thing since I'll have to take a break in a week or two (Eye surgery, I'm trying not to think about the exact date) so the more chapters I get up before then the better.**

**Suggestions**** are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS.**

**I figured I might as well as give you some of the birthday dates. I hope that the site I went to got their signs right. And I hope you agree with my choices.**

* * *

**Arina.**

**September 11.**

**So she's a Virgo.**

**Analyzing, Practical, Reflective, Observation, and Thoughtful.**

* * *

**Lina**

**July 13.**

**A Cancer.**

**Emotion, Diplomatic, Intensity, Impulsive, and Selective.**

**Gin.**

* * *

**April 28th.**

**A Taurus.**

**Security Subtle Strength Appreciation, Instruction, and Patience.**


	53. I'm Fine

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**I'm Fine: Depression, Gloom, Pain, And Lie**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I'm fine, Master."_

* * *

Arina was certainly not fine.

Lina's death was weighing on her like hundreds of lead chains.

Her chest felt so heavy.

It was drowning her.

She was not fine.

But she would never tell anyone.

* * *

_"No, you are not fine, Arina."_

* * *

Gontan sighed as he tried to ignore the air of gloom that had settle on the ship.

Wether his Padawan noticed or not she was broadcasting her feeling to everyone around her.

It had been a little over two week since Lina Indra's death.

For the last two weeks the air had been heavy with depression and gloom.

It was suffocating.

The men were in horrid moods due to it.

And Arina refused to acknowledge her feelings.

* * *

_"I am fine."_

* * *

She was lying again.

But she wouldn't spill her heart to anyone.

She wouldn't reveal her weakness.

Not even to her master.

* * *

_"I wish you would trust me, Arina, you know that I am here for you."_

* * *

Why wouldn't she trust him?

Why did his Padawan refuse to turn to him for the help she so clearly needed.

* * *

_"I know."_

* * *

But that didn't mean she would open her heart completely to him.

Not like she had to Lina.

She couldn't go through this pain ever again.

She had thought she knew who it was safe to get close to.

Who she wouldn't lose.

But Lina's death had shown her that her dreams didn't show her everything.

She just couldn't risk it.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Gontan gets more screen time.**

**Please give suggestions I know I still have some I need to go but I'm getting to them.**

**please review we're almost to 80 reviews.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**KYR OUT~**

**Ps. Please check out the poll for the 30,000 word AU chapter...**


	54. Birthday Planning

**I own nothing.**

**One of three mini chapters.**

* * *

**Birthday Party: **'**Great Plan To Throw Arina Binya A Surprise Party By Yammy Zeten'**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Birthday Planning: Double Checking Jobs**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Ok so is everyone clear on who's doing what? Gin what are you doing?"_

* * *

Yammy looked up from his note book filled with vital plans at his troops.

They had reviewed it before but it was almost go time.

And he was going to drill it into their heads like the great commander he was!

* * *

_"I'm supposed ta get the balloons. We've been over this before Yammy."_

* * *

Gin sighed as he resighed his roll in the 'Great Plan To Throw Arina Binya A Surprise Party By Yammy Zeten'

The large youngling was taking everything way to seriously.

But then again despite Yammy's rather hot and thick headed personality he really did like organizing things.

And he was rather good at it, and accounting strangely.

But it was kind of funny if annoying.

But Gin didn't mind being in charge of balloons.

He knew a party store down town that he could get some.

* * *

_"I know that! Taro what are you doing?"_

* * *

Yammy spun to the soldier to his left.

Taro had been the hardest to recruit to the cause.

He'd have to make sure he was loyal.

* * *

_"I'm getting the plates and silver ware."_

* * *

Taro wonder how Yammy had managed to drag him into planning a surprise party from Arina.

Ah, right he did want to waste the effort resisting when he knew it was futile.

Yammy would have annoyed him until he joined the 'Plan With A Way To Long And Silly Name'

At least he didn't have to do much.

Just burrow some stuff from the kitchens.

* * *

_"Lina what about you?"_

* * *

The youngling turn to the only other equally enthusiastic member of the squad.

Lina Indra.

He knew he could trust his most loyal follower in their most important mission to get the job done.

* * *

_"I'm getting the cake!"_

* * *

Lina grinned like a manic at the word cake.

Everyone had agreed it was best to put her in charge of the cake.

As she was the one who would be able to track down the best cake in the shortest amount of time.

She had a different plan from merely tracking down a cake.

And the grin on her face was really making them reconsider.

* * *

_"And I'm in charge of planning and the budget. Everyone's in charge of getting their own presents. Move out team!"_

* * *

Managing their rather small budget across four eight year old youngling was no easy task.

But Yammy was fully up to the challenge.

This was going to be the best surprise partly ever planned.

He would not fail.

* * *

**I am aware that with the next two chapters I'll have a little bit two much light at once without enough dark so after this mini sections posted it be around 6-8 chapters before light chapter, sorry.**

**I would really apersate suggustions from you guys.**

**They really help me out getting new idea for you guys.**

**Please review, it keeps me motivated and writing.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**On another note if you haven't check out the poll yet please go vote.**

**As as the 100 reviews mark also seems to be coming up you can suggustion ideas of that AU chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**


	55. Birthday Cake

**I own nothing**

**One of three mini chapters.**

* * *

**Birthday Party: **'**Great Plan To Throw Arina Binya A Surprise Party By Yammy Zeten'**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Birthday Cake: Getting The Cake**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"This is a really good cake Lina, where'd ya get it?"_

* * *

Gin asked the ginger in between bites of birthday cake.

It was the most devious yellow cake-well any cake really-that he had ever had.

* * *

_"I made it myself."_

* * *

Lina grinned.

Few people knew about her talent at making pastries.

But really what did they expect that she wouldn't make a point to learn how to make her sweets?

What would happen if she couldn't buy them.

She could make cakes, cupcakes, cookies, pie, and brownies.

But sadly she could _only_ make sweets.

* * *

_"Seriously? Ya can bake?"_

* * *

Gin stared at the younger girl.

Some how he never pictured Lina as a baker.

She didn't have the paicsence.

But then again she probably could wait when it came to sweets...

* * *

_"Yup."_

* * *

Lina grinned in pride.

* * *

**Short I know.**

**What do you think of Lina's baking talent? I've always respected bakers and chefs for the work and time (Skill too) they have to put into to get good food. I also think that it would be something that Lina would be realistically interested in learning.**

**Please review it make me really happy and motivated to write more.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Suggestions are really loved.**

**And really appreciated.**

**Please give them to me~**

**If you haven't already please vote at the poll.**

**Also as the 100th review is approaching I figured I'd let you guys suggest ideas for the AU chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**


	56. Birthday Shopping

**I own nothing.**

**One of three mini chapters.**

* * *

**Birthday Party: **'**Great Plan To Throw Arina Binya A Surprise Party By Yammy Zeten'**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

**Birthday Shopping: Buying Birthday Presents**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"What about this one Lina? Ya think the Queen will like it?"_

* * *

Gin turned away from the book case, towards the other youngling.

Gesturing to the old hard cover book in his hand.

Knights: The Quest, by Hunte Eri.

A possible birthday present.

Paper books were old fashioned, but they hada short of charm them.

A charm Arina was rather fond of.

* * *

_"Yeah! She'll love it Gin! Hunte Eri is one of her favorite authors!"_

* * *

The ginger haired youngling smiled at the sight f the book.

She reconized it as one of Hunte Eri's Knight series.

It was amoung of Arina's favorite works of fiction.

Their search though Nastaliga Books for a birthday present was finished.

* * *

_"Well I got my gift, what about ya? Got one yet?"_

* * *

Gin smiled as he handed the credits over the shop keeper, Barren Owl.

He ask because Lina had yet to mention her own present.

Usually Lina would be chattering on about what ever her own gift was.

* * *

_"Yup. A deluxe box of Naboo milk chocolate dipped in butterscotch."_

* * *

The ginger smiled at the thought of Naboo chocolate.

She had to jump through several hoops to get her hands on it.

As she was underaged (She was seven after all) she couldn't order it herself.

She had to get the fourteen year old Taya to order it for her.

And she had to get the money for it too...

* * *

_"Ya're kidding right? Ya know she hates butterscotch, even more then she hates jello."_

* * *

The silver haired boy snorted at the idea of giving the Queen butterscotch.

It was laughable.

Lina had to be joking.

* * *

_"I know, I know. The chocolates for me, I'm really getting Ari carved wooden poker chips."_

* * *

Lina smiled as Gin saw though her dissipation.

As much as she loved butterscotch she wouldn't give it to Ari as a birthday present.

She would get Ari something that she was actually like and use.

Like poker chips.

Nice wooden poker chips.

* * *

_"How do ya pay for things like this? All that must have cost a lot."_

* * *

How did Lina pay for all of that.

Seriously a youngling got a credit a week (Mainly to teach them how to manage money and save it.).

How do you buy the sort of things Lina did as often as she did with that kind of alliance.

* * *

_"That's a secrect."_

* * *

Lina hummed Gin's annoyance.

She had no plan to reveal where she got her money.

Even to Gin.

Internally Lina winced at the reminder of the cost.

Everything had certainly cost a lot.

Fifteen credits for the chocolate.

Three credits for shipping.

Ten credits for the poker chips.

She had spent twenty-eight credits in total.

Her wallet was definitely hurting.

* * *

_"If ya say so."_

* * *

Gin knew that if Lina hadn't already told him she wouldn't be tell him anytime soon.

But seriously where did she get that money?

It didn't really matter now that everyone had gotten a birthday present for Arina.

But sill he couldn't help but wonder...

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been hanging out with family, slowly rewatching Star Wars The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels along with the anime Kiba (I recommend it, it's underrated and has lot of episodes.) got .**

**To help make up for it I made this chapter a longer one-730 words.**

**Anyway thanks to those of you that reviewed and gave suggustions the last chapter~**

**Also thanks to those of you who gave suggustions they were all really good those I'll have to do some rewatching first.**

**Please review and give suggustions~**

**Thank you~**

**KYR OUT~**

**Also for credits I was unable to fine a reliably source to figure out how much credits are worth compared to dollars.**

**So I've decided just to make my own conversation rate of three dollars to a credit.**

**Also I don't think younglings really got an allowance but it helps me clear up some plot holes of where they get some of their stuff.**


	57. Spreading Resentment

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Spreading Resentment: Tainting Another Clones View**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Sir, what's up with the Commander?"_

* * *

Wayne was still new to the 138th but he could clearly see there was something wrong with the commander.

He was no jedi but he swore that the air around her screamed depression and gloom.

That wasn't normal for her was it?

Non of the other clones seemed to notice it.

* * *

_"Nothing up with Commander Binya. She alway like that."_

* * *

Gear rolled his eyes at stupidity of Wayne's question.

Something up with Commander Binya.

Absolutely nothing was up with her.

Nothing other then being a sociopathic heartless bitch.

* * *

_"Really? Lately she just seems so...gloomy?"_

* * *

Wayne glanced at the older clone bewildered by the venom in his voice as he spoke of the commander.

He practically spit her name out.

Why would anyone speak about her like that?

She seemed so sad.

Did it have anything to do with why Gears seemed to dispose her so much?

* * *

_"No she doesn't. The commander doesn't get 'gloomy'. She doesn't feel anything. Not when we die, not when civilians die, I doubt she'd shed a tear if the General died. Your still new to the 138th right? You don't know what she's like yet shiny."_

* * *

Arina Binya _gloomy._

The very though made him want to laugh.

That girl didn't feel anything.

She'd proved it over and over.

She didn't feel guilt.

She didn't feel remorse.

She didn't feel sadness.

She didn't care.

The commander certainly didn't feel gloomy of all things.

The shiny must have been out in the sun to long.

Or he just couldn't tell the difference between an unfeeling monster and gloomy padawan.

* * *

_"Your joking right Gear?"_

* * *

How could anyone speak so cruelly, so hatefully about another person.

And he couldn't believe someone could be as unfeeling and cruel as Gear painted her.

How could anyone be like that?

It had to be some kind of joke.

* * *

_"No I'm not Wayne. I've seen her watch good men die without batting an eye lid. She never felt anything and I doubt she'll start feeling 'gloomy' now."_

* * *

He'd watched his brothers die.

And he'd watched her look at them with cold, unfeeling, _blank_ eyes.

Not batting an eyelid as good men died before her.

Not caring about anyone's lives.

Lives that were little more the numbers on a piece of paper to her.

* * *

_"No one can be that heartless can they?"_

* * *

Gear had to be joking.

No one could be that heartless.

But a seed of doubt had been planted in Waynes heart.

His view of the commander tainted.

His open mind closed.

* * *

_"Yes they can rookie. Yes they can. And yes she most certainly is."_

* * *

People could be cruel.

They could be mean.

They could be heartless.

Not everyone saw the clones as people.

But even fewer saw them as mere numbers.

And thats what Arina Binya saw them as.

Merely numbers.

* * *

_Wayne went on to see Arina just like every other clone._

_His open mind closed to her reasoning._

_Gear's explanation of her behavior stoping him for trying to understand her reason._

* * *

**Here you go AutumnLeaves03, as promised. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Suggestions are always loved!**

**So please review.**

**They're really appreciated.**

**Also the new polls up.**

**KYR OUT~**


	58. Toy Soldiers

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Toy Soldiers: Jack's Final Breath**

* * *

_"A jack is a powerful card, weaker then a king, queen or ace, but still strong. Diamonds are valuable. Never forget your the Jack of Diamonds."_

* * *

_"How dare you betray me! Betray the Jedi! And then claim we are the betrayers!"_

* * *

Taro howled as he sliced another clone trooper in half before spinning to deflect a rain of blaster fire back at his troopers.

He was not going to them take him down.

He was not letting these clone created for the sole purpose of serving under him, under Jedi take him down.

He would not fall to these _clones._

Taro Royaga would not lay down and die.

* * *

_"We're just following orders, general. Just like you always told us to."_

* * *

Commander Snare snapped as he fired at his general.

In reality he really didn't care who was betraying who as long as he could final give General Royaga what he deserved.

For treating the clones under him like droids.

Like objects.

They were just meant to fight and follow orders.

Thats all they ever were to their general.

And Snare was sick of it.

He didn't care if he died in this battle as long as the General was six feet under in the end.

* * *

_"Your were created to fight for the Republic! Fight for the Jedi!"_

* * *

They were meant to fight the Sepertist.

Make up the numbers that the Jedi lacked.

And now those numbers were starting to overwhelm him.

* * *

_"Why should we have to follow a Jedi like you! Who doesn't even treat the men under him like people! We're not your toy soldiers!"_

* * *

Captain Rink grinned mainly as he clipped the Generals left arm.

General Royaga was left handed.

His ability to use his lighter saber just dropped siginificly.

He hoped he would be the one to make Royage bite the dust.

* * *

_"...No your broken toy soldiers."_

* * *

Those were Taro's last words as his injured arm caused him to be a second to late to deflect a blaster shot.

A second was all it took for it burry itself in his heart.

Jedi General Taro Royage fell that day.

And no one was left alive to mourn him.

* * *

**And Taro's dead.**

**Hope you like his death.**

**Please review...It makes me happy.**

**Also chapter requests are loved (I usually say suggestions but I've been doing that for 50+ chapter and want to mix it up.)**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S**

**You know I really never thought the story would make it this far.**

**I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**You know I planned out a squel while I was writing Chapter Twenty:Differing Values (Though at this point I don't see myself finishing One for Ten and actually starting it at any rate).**

**Considering that I have the squeal planned I've decided to make a squeal.**

**It's called Without Numbers and I've already posted it. **

**Feel free to go check it out.**


	59. Missing Family

**I own nothing. One of two mini chapter.**

* * *

**Missing Memories: Looking Back On The Forgotten**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Missing Family: A Barely Remembered Mother**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Ari do you remember you family? You know, before the temple."_

* * *

Lina had been thinking about her family for the better part of the afternoon.

Ever since she had heard Senna and Karim talking about their parents.

The two roommates had been exchanging stories.

It had been the first time she had really thought about them in ages.

She could barely remember her parents.

The ginger felt guilty for forgetting them.

Lina wanted to know how much Arina remembered.

* * *

_"A little. Why do you ask?"_

* * *

Arina blinked as she heard the question.

Why would Lina want to know that?

The older youngling closed her book as she turn to face Lina.

It had been so long since she had thought about her mother, about her family.

The nine year old could barely remember her mothers name.

* * *

_"I can barely remember mine. I have a handful of memories of my papa. But their all fuzzy."_

* * *

Arina didn't remember much ether.

Lina felt relived to hear that she wasn't the only one unable to recall much about her family.

But a wave of guilt hit her as she took comfort in her friends lack of memory.

Lina shoved the unpleasant feeling away, focusing on the conversation.

She remembered a bit about her papa.

A handful of fuzzy memory's.

That was all she had to remember her family.

* * *

_"So you want to know what I remember?"_

* * *

Arina closed her eyes, trying to collect every memory prior to the temple.

There weren't many.

* * *

_"Yeah."_

* * *

Other then soothing her own guilt, Lina was curious about Arina's family.

What were they like?

Would hearing about the, help jerk her memory?

* * *

_"I don't remember much ether Lina."_

* * *

Arina didn't miss the look of eager curiosity in her best friends gaze.

She didn't want to disappoint Lina with how little she actually remembered.

* * *

_"But can you tell me what you do remember?"_

* * *

It was fine that Arina didn't remember much.

Lina just wanted to know what she did remember about her family.

About her life before the temple.

* * *

_"Fine. I think my mothers name was Renna. I don't remember my father."_

* * *

Her mother name was Renna.

Renna Binya.

It was a beautiful name.

Arina didn't remember her father.

Not the slightest bit.

* * *

_"My mother taught me to read and loved books. Paper books. She used to read me to sleep every night."_

* * *

Arina could remember lying in bed.

Her mother sitting beside her.

Reading to her from a paper book.

* * *

_"She green hair like mine. I remember thinking she was beautiful."_

* * *

Her mother had the same hair as her.

A beautiful green.

Arina could remember her mother combing it.

Her beautiful mother.

* * *

_"She had a beautiful singing voice too."_

* * *

Her mother used to sing to her as well.

Her voice was beautiful.

Sounding like bells.

Arina knew she'd never be able to sing like her mother had.

* * *

_"That all I remember."_

* * *

Arina opened her eyes again.

Her heart felt heavy.

It hurt knowing that she could barely remember the women she had once loved with all her heart,

She could barely remember her mother.

* * *

**A rather sad chapter.**

**I know I haven't updated One for Ten in a while, but I was working on Without Numbers, the prequel that I ****felt just need some love. If you haven't read it and want some charater background from before the temple to check it out.**

**I currently recovering from eye surgery and my recovery has been far soother then my last one. I was able to used my left eye (I had surgery on the right) for something other then watching law and order and decided to finished this chapter and post it.**

**Requests are loved but it might take me a bit longer then usual to get them done.**

**Reviews as always are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**


	60. Remember Singing

**I own nothing. One of two mini chapter.**

* * *

**Missing Memories: Looking Back On The Forgotten**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Remember Singing: A Song A Mother Once Sang**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

Arina sighed sadly.

Looking up at the sky from where she sat on the temples roof.

Lina's questions that afternoon had had her thinking.

She missed her mother.

She missed being read to.

She missed being sung to.

She missed her mother so much.

Words flowed through her head.

Words for a song her mother had sung to her so many times that not even five year apart could make her forget.

* * *

_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._

_Awaken from a quiet sleep, hear the whispering of the wind._

_Awaken as the silence grows in a solitude of the night._

* * *

Arina didn't know why she sang the song.

Why she just let her sorrow go.

_Fear not this night_.

A song that she had fallen asleep to more times then she could count.

A song to remember her mother by.

A hidden talent that she had no intention of revealing.

* * *

_Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently._

_Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes and,_

_Nightmares come when shadows grow..._

_Ice glows and heartbeats slow._

_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._

* * *

The words rolled off her tongue.

The melody easy to recall.

For once she was content.

Despite everything.

She drowned everything else out with the song.

Regret.

Sadness.

* * *

_And you can always be strong._

_Lift your voice, with the first light of dawn._

_Dawn is just a heartbeat away_

_Hope's just a sunrise away._

* * *

Hope.

Something Arina didn't have much off.

She wished that it was just a sun rise away.

She had seen to much to hope.

* * *

_Distant sounds of melodies calling through the night to your heart._

_Auroras, mists and echoes dance in the solitude of our life._

_Pleading silent arias gently grieving in captive misery._

_Darkness sings a forlorn song and yet our hope can still rise up._

* * *

Arina missed her mother.

Even if she could barely remember her.

But maybe that for the best.

She was going to die in five years.

Arina was probably going to die before her mother.

While she didn't remember much of her.

Arina was sure that her mother would have been heart broken by her death.

* * *

_Nightmares come when shadows grow._

_Lift your voice, lift your heart._

_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._

* * *

It would have been wonderful to have more to remember her mother by.

But she was luck she remembered as much as she did.

Other youngling remembered less.

She should be great full for what she did remember.

* * *

_And though the night sky's filled with blackness..._

_Fear not rise up... come on and take my hand._

_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._

_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._

* * *

Night was Arina's least favorite time of day.

Night mean sleep.

Sleep meant dreams.

And dreams meant blood.

She didn't fear the night.

But Arina would never enjoy it.

* * *

_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._

_And you can always be strong._

_Lift your voice, with the first light of dawn._

_Dawn is just a heartbeat away_

_Hope's just a sunrise away._

* * *

As the last line of the song left Arina mouth she smiled.

It was a small sad smile.

But also one of content.

* * *

**The songs Fear Not This Night by Jeremy Soule.**

**I was browsing around on YouTube a while ago and stubbled upon it.**

**The song just fit Arina so well in my mind I had to have a chapter with the song in it.**

**I doubt I'll have any other song chapters in this story.**

**Anyway hope you guys like it.**

**Please review.**

**Requests are loved but probably will be a bit before I can fulfill them.**

**KYR OUT~**


	61. October 31st

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**October 31st: From Seven To After Ten**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

**7 p.m**

* * *

_"Are you ready to go tricker or treating Ari the Wich?"_

* * *

Lina turn to her best friend.

Her best friend who was currently dressed up as a witch.

But it was halloween you were supposed to dress up.

Lina couldn't wait to get out there.

She couldn't wait to start trick or treating.

* * *

_"Yes, Lina."_

* * *

The older girl nodded at her friend.

The green haired girl hoped that they wouldn't be trick or treating for as long as they had last year.

She understood why Lina loved Halloween so much.

The free candy.

But Arina had never really gotten into it.

But who could really blame her?

She spent the night being dragged all over by a hyper active, candy loving, manic.

* * *

_"Before we go lets double check our supplies. Extra pillows for when our's run out of room?"_

* * *

Before they could go anyway they had to double check that they had anything.

Lina refused to have to come back to the temple because they had forgotten something.

They had had to do that back when they were seven.

The nanny hadn't let them go back out to continue trick or treating.

She _so_ was not going through that again.

* * *

_"Nine extra pillows."_

* * *

Arina knew that they would need more then the standard one pillow for all the candy they would collect.

They had learn that long ago.

But nine pillows was a bit excessive in Arina opoin.

They would have been fine with six.

But Lina could be trying to break her record of seven pillow record.

Arina choose just not to question it.

* * *

_"Good! What about the RTGTMCP Map?"_

* * *

The RTGTMCP Map was also known as The-Route-To-Get-The-Most-Candy-Possible or The-Map-With-A-Way-To-Long-Name.

It was something that Lina had created two years ago to help 'get the most candy possible'.

Houses with highlight based on how much candy they would limey give out.

Routes were drawn to be able to hit the best houses fast and first.

It was an absolute must have on their quest for candy.

* * *

_"It's in my hat."_

* * *

Arina found the RTGTMCP map and the lengths that her friend would go for candy highly amusing.

If ridious.

Who spent two weeks going over street maps and doing background checks on people to find out if they had kids.

It was almost as silly as how Lina kept a log of which house had the most candy each year.

But she had long since learned not to question Lina when it came to candy.

* * *

_"Great, then let's go get some candy!"_

* * *

The ginger cat girl cheered.

Fist pumping as she dashed off.

She was going to get more candy then anyone else!

This was going to be the best Halloween ever!

* * *

**8 p.m**

* * *

_"Trick or Treat!"_

* * *

Lina sung as she held out her second pillow case.

Smiling as more candy was added to her collection.

* * *

_"Trick or treat."_

* * *

Arina mimicked her friend.

More candy was added her pillow.

* * *

**9 p.m**

* * *

_"Hey! Queen! Lina! Wait up!"_

* * *

Gin waved at the two other younglings.

Try to catch their attention.

And then proceeded to trip over his own shoes.

Addmitly rather larger joker shoes but still...

It didn't help his embarrassment.

* * *

_"Gin? You ok? Where is Yammy and Taro?"_

* * *

Arina turn to help the joker up.

Asking about where the other two members of the poker trio were.

The two costume clad younglings were no where in sight.

King Yammy and Taro the Jack.

* * *

_"They decided ta head back early."_

* * *

Gin smiled as he answered the witches question.

Taro had gotten bored with trick or treating.

Dragging Yammy back to the temple with him.

* * *

_"So your going to go tricker treating with us then?"_

* * *

The ginger in the cat costume asked excitedly.

Happy at the idea of having another tricker treater join her and Arina.

* * *

_"Yeah."_

* * *

Gin nodded at the cat girl.

* * *

**10 p.m**

* * *

_"Come on you two! We still have two more hours to trick or treat!"_

* * *

Lina skipped ahead of the two other younglings.

Her fake cat tail swishing behind her.

A maniacal grin plastered on her face.

* * *

_"Come on Lina, we've been doing this for three hours already. Can't we head back? Ya already have four pillows of candy."_

* * *

Gin sighed as he trailed behind the ginger.

It had been three hours since tricker treating had started.

Most of the other children had already turned in for the night to count their candy.

Lina was dragging four full to the brim bags of candy behind her.

Two in each hand.

While Gin had to anknowlage Lina's strength.

His arms were falling asleep from dragging two pillow behind him.

* * *

_"How could you say that Gin? This is the only night of the year where we get free candy! We've got to make the most of it!"_

* * *

Lina's grin didn't leave her face as she scolded her friend/crush.

There were two more hours left of halloween.

Two more hours to get candy.

No way was she heading back to the temple now.

* * *

_"I have to agree with Gin, Lina. We should head back now."_

* * *

Arina rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

While she didn't look forward to falling asleep she was so tired.

She was usually asleep by ten pm.

* * *

_"Ari! How could you say that!"_

* * *

Lina screeched in mock horror at her best friend.

Her fake cat ears twitching in irritation.

There was still time to get candy.

There was not time to waste.

* * *

_"We're literally dragging pillows candy behind us."_

* * *

Arina glanced at the twitting cat ears on her best friends head.

How was Lina doing that?

The force?

What ever she was to tired to think about it.

She was literally dragging pillow's filled with candy behind her.

* * *

_"Right..."_

* * *

Lina frowned as she looked down at the pillows.

That was a problem.

She didn't want the pillows to tar and spill all the candy...

What to do?

What to do?

* * *

**This chapter was the first in a while to go above a thousand words, but considering its basically two chapters plus a bit extra I guess its understandable. I've noticed I've been writing longer chapters recently.**

**The 30,000 word AU chapter is up next.**

**Here you go Lux's Sister, a halloween trick or treat chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**Requests are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.s **

**In case you didn't figure it out their costumes.**

**Lina-cat**

**Arina-witch**

**Gin-Joker (I couldn't come up with a way from him to dress as an ace)**

**Yammy-King**

**Taro-Jack**


	62. Eight Flowers

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Eight Flowers: Four More Flowers On Her Grave**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_I grateful for your friendship._

_I will alway be your friend forever. _

_I'll keep waiting for the day we meet again._

* * *

_"I guess I wasn't the only one to think to get you flowers was I Ari?"_

* * *

The young padawan whispered as she stood in front of her best friends empty grave.

Four flowers lay on the grave.

A white rose.

A white tulip.

A pink rose.

And a pink carnation.

It warmed her heart that she wasn't the only one who had come here to mourn.

That there were other who cared for Arina like she had.

* * *

_"Purity, forgiveness, admiration, and gratitude. I think you'd like them. You'd never admit it though."_

* * *

Arina never thought she descried any thanks for what she did.

She did anything.

Gave everything.

But never expect anything in return.

Arina had been so selfless.

So unlike Lina.

* * *

_"I brought you flowers as well Ari. I hope you like them."_

* * *

Lina did her best to fight back tears as she lay the four flowers on the grave.

Eight flowers now rested on Arina Binya's grave.

Eight flowers on her best friends grave.

* * *

_I grateful for your friendship._

_ I will alway be your friend forever. _

_I'll keep waiting for the day we meet again._

* * *

**_Flower Meaning and How I Used Them_**

**_Calla Lilly means everlasting and reunion-forever and meet again_**

**_Hydrangea mean heartfelt emotion and graditude-greatful_**

**_Amaranthus mean never fading feeling-always_**

**_Yellow Rose means friendship-friendship_**

* * *

**I know that this chapter really short but some how it just seems so perfect as it is right now.**

**Short, sinecure, and to the point.**

**I hope you guys don't mind the length to much.**

**This chapter would have happened about an hour after chapter 21 Four Flowers.**

**What did you guys think about the flower message?**

**Hopefully I got their meaning right.**

**Please review and requests are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**


	63. Dentist's Daughter

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Dentist's Daughter: Picking Fights Over Lollypops**

* * *

_"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

_"Indra, you do know your giving your teeth a sugar bath?"_

* * *

Senna glared at the butterscotch lollypop in the other youngling hand.

Putting that thing in your mouth was like bathing your teeth in pure sugar.

It was just asking for cavities.

The blonde found the gingers instance to stuff her face with sugar disgusting.

* * *

_"Yup."_

* * *

Lina nodded as she began unwrapping the lolly pop.

She didn't have many left in her stash.

She hadn't managed to secure a reliable source yet.

The five year old girl had every intention of savoring the lollypop.

She didn't mind bathing her teeth in sugar.

Lina took good care of her denial hygiene.

* * *

_"You know that bad for your teeth don't you?"_

* * *

Senna stared at the ginger in bewilderment.

Her mother had alway made it very clear how bad cavity were.

That some one would still bath their teeth in sugar, that they would risk it.

The other youngling had to be crazy.

Or stupid.

* * *

_"I take great care of my teeth."_

* * *

Lina wasn't stupid.

Even at the young age of five she was well aware that eating as much candy as she did was not good for her teeth.

Her papa had made it clear that it was important for her to brush her teeth ever night.

And even if she hadn't seen her papa for almost a year she would take care of her teeth.

She had promised.

That Senna had implied other wise was insulting.

* * *

_"I don't believe you, Indra, if you did you wouldn't have yucky candy in your mouth all the time."_

* * *

Yeah.

Right.

Senna didn't belive a word of it.

Stuffing ones mouth with sugar its not taking care of ones teeth.

Her mom was a dentist and she had alway told her that.

* * *

_"Candy isn't yucky! Take that back!"_

* * *

How dare Senna call the forces gift to the universe 'yucky'.

Candy was not yucky.

It was delouse.

It was sweet.

It was perfect.

* * *

_"No. My mum told me so and my mum's a dentist so she knows. Stupid."_

* * *

Dentist took care of teeth.

Her mum was a dentist and had told her all about teeth.

It was stupid to eat so much candy.

So Lina was just stupid.

* * *

_"What'd you just call me?!"_

* * *

Lina was not stupid.

How dare Senna call her that.

The ginger might not have been at the top of the class but she wasn't at the bottom ether.

Lina was smart!

And how could the blonde call her otherwise.

* * *

_"Stupid~"_

* * *

Senna taunted as she stuck out her tongue at the other girl.

Lina was stupid for not taking care of her teeth.

She was stupid for eating so much candy.

If she didn't get cavity she was going to get fat.

Lina was stupid~

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**AutuwnLeave03 I know that the request was to have Lina get mad over anthers dislike of candy but as I've been pot raying her love of it as 'cute' I figured having another perspective would be nice. **

**Reviews as loved.**

**Chapter requests are also loved.**

**KYR OUT~**


	64. White Room

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**White Room: Recovering From Battle In The Hospital**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"How long till I can leave?"_

* * *

Arina asked the medical droid.

She was sick of the hospital already.

Sick of the smell of disinfectant.

Sick of the white walls.

The young padawan just wanted to leave.

* * *

_"You will need to remain here for another three days to fully recover."_

* * *

The GH-7 medical droid responded to its pacients questions.

Arina Binya had broken her left leg on a mission.

It was healing nicely, but Arina Binya required bed rest to make a full recovery.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

The green haired padawan frowned at the news.

She would have to spend another three days in the hospital.

Three days she could be spending out there.

Saving lives.

Arina wasn't so foolish as to believe her presence made much of a differences in the war.

She was just one padawan.

But if there was a chance she could save others she took it.

But now she had to sit still in this hospital room for three days without that chance.

She hated that.

* * *

_"Will you be requiring anything Arina Binya?"_

* * *

The GH-7 medical droid asked.

It was protocol after all.

* * *

_"No."_

* * *

As the droid left the room Arina allowed a scowl to slip onto her face.

She was far from pleased about the length of her stay.

Arina could never dislike hospitals.

They saved lives after all.

She just didn't like being in them.

Her general dislike of being confined in that white room doing nothing.

And most importantly the amount of sleep being in a hospital initialed.

Sleep meant dreams.

And Arina hated dreaming.

Why did she have to trip over that branch and fall down that cliff?

* * *

**I know that this chapter isn't poetically sad nor happy (I intend it to be rather depressing) but I like how it turn out anyway.**

**I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter requests are loved an appreciated.**

**KYR OUT~**


	65. Lashing Out

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lashing Out: Breaking Down Padawan**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Damn it._

* * *

Arina punched the wall of her room.

How could she let that happen?

How could she let them die?!

The padawan punched the wall again.

She ignored the pain it caused her.

* * *

_Their dead. Forty-seven men are dead. For no reason. No lives were saved._

* * *

Forty-seven of her men were dead.

Forty seven of her men had been blown to smithereens by separatist mines.

It was supposed to be a simple scout mission.

No one should have died.

Not like this.

They hadn't died to save lives.

They hadn't died protecting lives.

* * *

_Forty-seven men were was all her fault. Her fault that they were dead._

* * *

Arina could have dealt with their death if they had died _for_ something.

But they hadn't.

It was just as bad as when she had killed that civilian.

She had issued the order to scout the caves for Separatist activity.

She had sent them to their death.

* * *

_It was all her fault they were dead._

* * *

Another punch hit the wall.

It was all she could do to stop herself from drowning in guilt.

In pain.

In regret.

Her mask shattered as tears spilled out of her eyes.

She couldn't keep her face impassive and blank.

* * *

_"Commander Binya, General Lenkinadra is requesting your presence for his report to the Jedi Council."_

* * *

Jay knocked on the commanders door.

The General wanted her for his report to the Jedi Council and had sent Jay to go get his padawan.

Jay had been a part of the 138th for four months so he knew about the commander.

He like most other clones in the 138th was no fan of hers, but he didn't let it get in the way of his job.

* * *

_"Go away."_

* * *

Arina snapped at the clone.

Not even bothering to open the door.

She wouldn't let anyone see her in this mess.

Not before she managed to pull her self back together.

Not before she could put her mask back on.

* * *

_"But Command-"_

* * *

Jay was shocked at the emotion in her voice.

It was nothing like her usual near emotionless monotone.

The commander's voice was laced with venom and anger.

But the General had still asked for her.

* * *

_"I said go away!"_

* * *

Why couldn't she just be left alone to grieve.

She couldn't deal with other people right now.

Not so soon.

It didn't matter if that was what her Master wanted.

Arina was not leaving her room.

* * *

_"The general aske-"_

* * *

Jay tired again.

He couldn't just leave without putting any real effort into getting her.

Even if Commander Binya was acting strangely.

* * *

_"I don't care! Leave me alone!"_

* * *

Why couldn't she just be left alone.

She couldn't deal with anything right now.

Not after what had happen.

Not without her mask to protect her.

* * *

_"Are you alrigh-"_

* * *

This was not like the Commander.

That was something Jay was sure of.

Something was wrong.

Commander Binya's voice was dripping with venom and anger.

But under it was desperation and fear.

Like a scared animal lashing out.

* * *

_"I'm fine! Leave!"_

* * *

She just wanted to be left alone.

_SHE WANTED HIM TO LEAVE HER ALONE._

* * *

_"Very well Commander."_

* * *

Jay had tried.

He was going to leave the commander alone and report back.

He turn around and left.

* * *

**Here you go Lux's Sister just as you requested~**

**Hope you like it.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**So are chapter requests.**

**KYR OUT~**


	66. Dictionary Definitions

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Dictionary Definitions: Looking Up Words**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"What is war?"_

* * *

It was a question that had been bouncing around the five year olds head for the last week.

For six months she had dreamed of blood and death.

Arina dreamed of war.

But what was war exactly?

* * *

_A state of armed conflict between different planets, nations, states or different groups within a planet, nation or state._

* * *

That was how the Galactic Dictionary of the Republic defined war.

To Arina it just didn't seem to properly express what she dreamed about.

But Arina knew she hated war.

It tormented her every night.

She saw thing that no five year old should have.

The youngling had see so many people die in her dreams.

She hated death.

She hated dreams.

She hated war.

* * *

_Peace._

* * *

Peace was the opposite of war.

She dreamed of war at night.

And she lived peace during the day.

* * *

_Freedom from disturbance._

* * *

_Quiet and tranquility._

* * *

_Freedom from or the cessation of war or violence._

* * *

In the Galactic Dictionary of the Republic peace had three definitions.

But to Arina the third definition was her favorite.

* * *

**It's short I know but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Please review.**

**And chapter requests are loved and written.**

**I'm proud to say there only ever been one request that I just haven't done(and that was back when I first started One for Ten.)**

**KYR OUT~**


	67. Unforgivable Disrespect

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Unforgivable Disrespect: The Day The Fires of Hatred Were Lit **

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I alway knew Fatty'd end up six feet under."_

* * *

Senna didn't knew why she was even at the ginger's funeral.

Rim had dragged her so that she could pay her respects.

Why the girl wanted to that stupid fatty any respect Senna had no clue about.

The blonde alway knew that the girl would end up dead in the war.

She was to much of an idiot to make it after all.

* * *

_"She was to much of an idiot not to."_

* * *

Lina Indra was a girl who stuffed her face with candy instead of training.

How had anyone expected the ginger to make it as a padawan.

Stupid girl.

They should have just kicked her out of the temple instead.

* * *

_Slap_

* * *

The sound of Arina hand striking Senna rang out.

Non of the other attendees of the funeral did anything.

Most of them had been happy that Arina shut the blonde up.

A funeral was no place to bad mouth the dead.

* * *

_"Wha-"_

* * *

The blonde put her hand to her red check.

It stung.

She had been slapped.

_She _had just been _slapped_.

Arina had just _slapped _her.

* * *

_"You have no right to talk about Lina like that."_

* * *

Arina face was completely expressionless.

Her voice flat.

But her eyes gave way her rage.

They burned with fury.

* * *

_"You just slapped me?!"_

* * *

Senna was stunned.

She had just been slapped.

Slapped.

Slapped by Arina.

Arina the girl who had alway just ignored her taunts.

Impassive and dismiss of her.

The last person Senna had ever expected to _slap_ her.

* * *

_"Leave. Your disrespecting the dead."_

* * *

The younger girls voice was flat.

But the steel behind her words were obvious.

Arina had never been so _angry_ at anyone.

And for once she had no problem letting her emotions rule her.

But like hell was she giving Senna the satisfaction of seeing her mask break.

How _dare _anyone talk about Lina like that.

How _**fucking**_ dare her.

* * *

_"Who do you think you are, _Veggie_, tell _me_ what to do?"_

* * *

Senna's brain had been able to process what had happened and she was furious.

How dare this green veggie haired emotionless freak of nature slap her.

Her, Senna Annei.

And then Arina Binya had the gall to order to to leave.

Who the hell did she think she was to order her around.

* * *

_"Leave. Now."_

* * *

Arina's blue almost purple eyes burned with barely restrained fury as she glared at the blonde.

Her voice left no room for argument.

At that moment Arina knew that she _hated_-not she _despised_ Senna.

Till the day she died, and even after that Arina despised Senna.

She would _**never**_ forgive her.

* * *

**Senna's a bitch.**

**Hope you liked it Lux's Sister.**

**I wanted to try my hand at creating character that would take joy in being mean to others.**

**Senna Annei had started off in my mind as a play ground bully, a mean girl.**

**Other then just being mean to Lina I had another purpose for her that I haven't used yet.**

**She just kinda took on a life of her own and became what you see her.**

**A character that takes joy in being cruel to others.**

**I've come up with another role for her to play other then just her original one.**

**Anyway you'll be seeing more of her in the future.**

**But could you tell me what you think of her so far? Also while I probably won't be doing for a while what would you think about a Without Numbers chapter on her? Just to help flush her out?**

**Anyway One for Ten has reached 98 reviews, two more to a hundred.**

**As such the 100 review AU chapter right around the corner.**

**I took down the poll a little while ago and replaced it with a Without Numbers polls so I'll just go over the results again.**

**There was a tie between ****_Lina is the one able to dream the future_ and ****_Ahsoka reflecting on her interactions with Arina_.**

**I flipped a coin to choose which one to do for the 100 review Au chapter.**

**_Lina is the one able to dream the future _****won the coin toss so it'll be the 100 review AU chapter.**

**_Ahsoka reflecting on her interactions with Arina_ ****will be the 40,000 word AU chapter.**

**Please review (we need to hit the 100 review mark right?)**

**Also chapter request are loved (Speaking of which I'm working on AutumnLeaves03's next, but it'll probably not be up till after the 100 review AU chapter...but after that I'm out of request...please give me some dear readers it helps me get new and interesting chapters up so often.)**

**KYR OUT~**


	68. Broken Child

**I own nothing. The 100 review chapter. I can't believe this story has gotten so many reviews... T.T**

**Thank you everyone who has reviews.**

* * *

**Broken Child: Sinking Into The Madness of Nightmares**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_She dodged another blaster shot, spinning to slice another super droid in half._

_No matter how many droids she cut down they just kept coming._

_But she wouldn't give up._

_She would do her best to hold out until reinforcement arrive._

_They needed to get there soon._

_Her platoon couldnt win against the droid company._

_Her company had started off with thirty six men, now there were eighteen._

_Their bodies lying dead on the battle field._

_She ignored them for now trying to keep the living alive._

_They were hopelessly out number by the droid company._

_A hundred and twelve battle droids and two tanks._

_But she would keep on fighting._

_Lina Indra refused to give up._

* * *

_"Move!"_

* * *

_Lina spun and froze._

_A droid tank was aiming its cannon at her._

**Shewasgoingtodie**

_Some one slammed into her throwing her out of the way as the tank fired._

_Time seemed to slow down as Lina watched in horror._

_As Lucus shoved her out of the way._

_As the ground where she had been only a second before exploded._

_As the ground where Lucus _**herfriendcomradecaptainfriend**_ stood exploded._

_Lucus's charred and blacken body lying in the middle of the battle field._

**Nonohecantbedeadcantbegonenonotagainpleasenotanotherfriendnotaloneagaindontleavemealoneagaingonehesgonealo-**

* * *

_"No!"_

* * *

Lina woke up screaming, shaking and sobbing from the dream.

The image of that charred corspe seared into her mind like a brand.

She could still smell the scent of burn flesh.

She could still hear the explosion that blew him apart.

She could still see the bodies that littered the battle field.

The blacken body of the man who had save her life.

And died in her place.

_**Sososomanymanybodiestoomanybodiesallherfaultallherfaulttheyweredeaddeaddeadallherfault.**_

* * *

_"Lina dear, are you alright? What was your dream about?"_

* * *

Jeni Walin tried to comfort the sobbing and shaking girl in front of her.

It had become a normal occurrence ever since Lina had began having the dreams two months ago and was moved to the med bay.

Lina woke up screaming her throat raw.

In tears shaking from what ever horrors her nightmares had shown her this time.

More broken then the last time she had closed her eyes.

And Jeni did her best to put her back together as best she could.

It was heart wrenching to see her so broken.

To see that haunted look in that child's eyes at the untold horrors she had witnessed.

* * *

_"I-it's a-a-all my f-fault. H-he d-d-died. M-my f-f-f-fault. A-all m-my fault."_

* * *

_**Sososomanymanybodiestoomanybodiesallherfaultallherfaulttheyweredeaddeaddeadallherfault.**_

She should have moved.

She should have noticed the tank.

But she hadnt and he had died.

The image of the aftermath haunted her.

It was all her fault.

All her fault.

Her fault.

_**Sososomanymanybodiestoomanybodiesallherfaultallherfaulttheyweredeaddeaddeadallherfault.**_

* * *

_"No ones dead. It was just a dream. Your ok."_

* * *

It was so hard to believe that this was the same girl who had welcomed her to the temple with a smile and a cookie.

Just two months ago the five year old girl in front of her had been a cheerful ball of joy pestering her for candy.

Now the child was a broken shell of her former self.

Ever night being broken more and more.

Jeni hated watching as the girl got worse and worse.

Every dream a vision of things no child should ever see.

Ever night.

It had shattered the five year old girl beyond all repair.

* * *

_"A-all m-m-my fault. It's a-ll m-y f-fault."_

* * *

_**Sososomanymanybodiestoomanybodiesallherfaultallherfaulttheyweredeaddeaddeadallherfault.**_

That moment was played over and over in her minds eye.

When ever she closed her eyes she could see it.

The image of a charred corpse.

It was all her fault.

It was _all her fault_.

It was **_all her fault_**.

Her fault.

Her _fault._

Her _**fault**_.

If he hadn't save her he wouldn't have died.

_**Sososomanymanybodiestoomanybodiesallherfaultallherfaulttheyweredeaddeaddeadallherfault.**_

* * *

_"Your ok. Your ok. It wasn't your fault."_

* * *

It was heart breaking to see the girl so broken and knowing there was nothing she could do to help her.

No even Jedi Master Yoda could help her.

All Jeni could do was hold Lina and try to comfort her.

It broke her heart to watch Lina as she was torment by her dreams.

At night she dreamt dreams worse then any nightmares.

During the day she faced a world were her dream of being a Jedi would never happen.

No one was willing to risk strengthening her connection to the force for fear of what that could do to her.

All she could do was sit next to the girl as she watched the child in front of her waste away.

As the girl in front of her was slowly driven mad.

* * *

**This is the second time I wrote this chapter. I spent four hours trying to make it perfect and then it got _deleted_ and I had to freaking rewrite it. This time it only took an hour and a half because I had already done it once but still...I felt so depressed over it I almost descried to give up and do it tomato, but I just couldnt do that. So I sucked it up and rewrote it. Feel grateful dear readers.**

**I worked hard and spent a lot of time on this chapter.**

**Spending a good half an hour deeply thinking about exactly how Lina would ****realistically(realistic charters are very important to me as you all know) deal/cope with being able to dream the future. If it would help you understand better you can pm me about why its so negatively affecting her compared to Arina(who doesn't have the best ether) feel free. **

**I did my best to make it as heart breaking as possible.**

**I'm hoping to make at least your eyes water...**

**Please review.**

**Chapter requests are adored.**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS**

**About the dream/vision.**

**Both Arina and Linas work the same way. They dream what they see if they follow 'cannon' but they can change it with their future knowledge It can be changed as the future isn't set in stone. Arina just believes in fate and doesn't try to change anything and just goes with cannon. Lina...well she won't be following canon in this AU.**


	69. Revenge Prank

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Revenge Prank: Pay Back Time**

* * *

_"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

_"Are you sure that the threads strong enough?"_

* * *

Yammy glanced down at his partner in crime as she set up the trip wire.

The thread that made up the trip line was also used to hold the tarp he was currently filling with sugar to the ceiling.

Several pounds worth of sugar.

No one could blame him for questioning the strength of the thin thread.

If it broke before the target arrive all their work would have been for nothing.

* * *

_"Of course, Yammy, it's made from Primo Wolf hair. It can definably strong enough."_

* * *

Lina had gone out of her way to get thread made of Primo Wolf hair.

It was super strong so holding up a few pounds of sugar and a tarp was no problem.

It had been a pain to get but if their plan work.

But it would be so worth the twenty credits she had spent on it (and the three for shipping so really she had spent twenty-three.).

And she still had some left for future pranks.

* * *

_"Where'd you get Primo Wolf hair thread? Isn't that like a bazilion credits?"_

* * *

In the three and a half years Yammy had know Lina he had long since gotten use to her getting her hands on expensive items.

No one knew how she get the money for said items.

Yammy was willing to bet that not even Arina knew.

But he asked anyway.

Ya never know if she would actually desired to tell you.

* * *

_"I have my sources, now shut up and fill the tarp with sugar."_

* * *

Lina had no intention of telling anyone where she got her credits.

Yammy should have been focusing on filling the tarp so that when it fell sugar would get all over the room.

Not asking about where she got her money from.

She had to make sure that the nail the trip wire was attached to would come loose when the wire was stepped on.

* * *

_"Almost done."_

* * *

Yammy had almost completely cover the top of the tarp with a one inch layer of sugar.

Everything was almost finished.

This was going to be one of the best pranks anyone had ever played.

And the best part it wouldn't be traced back to them.

Yammy couldn't wait.

* * *

_"Great, Senna will never know what hit her."_

* * *

Lina couldn't wait for Senna to walk into the room and get covered in sugar.

She knew that Senna's roommate, Rim was sick in the med bay and out of the way.

Only Senna would trip the wire and spring the trap.

Senna was so going to pay for what she had done.

* * *

**After the last chapter we certainly need a light chapter...Here you go AutumnLeaves03.**

**Lina pranking Senna in revenge.**

**Hope you and everyone else enjoyed it.**

**I'll do a chapter on what Senna did some other time.**

**Please review.**

**And please give me chapter request. I'm out of them and its fun writing what other people wants(plus more ideas to keep the story interesting.).**

**KYR OUT~**

**23 Credits is = $69**


	70. Tripped Wire

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Tripped Wire: Pay Back Delivered **

* * *

_"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

_"See you around Yin, Yang."_

* * *

Senna smiled brightly at the twins as she left their rooms.

She had spent the last hour doing her homework with them.

Well really they did most of the work and Senna just pretended to work.

The blonde had long since mastered the art of looking like she was working when she really wasn't.

But still the twins weren't anywhere as good at mathematics as Rim was.

Senna couldn't wait for the pink haired girl to be released from the med bay so that she could 'work' with her.

* * *

_"See you. Feel free to stop bye anytime."_

* * *

The two twin blondes said goodbye in perfect twin sync.

It had been fun working with Senna and they wouldn't mind doing it again.

It was usually just them after all.

* * *

_"Thanks."_

* * *

Senna absent kindly thanked the twins for their offer.

She had long since learned the image was everything.

Having a good image in the eyes of people and they were more likely to do stuff for her.

Bad image and they were wouldn't be very inclined to do stuff for her.

* * *

_Wonder when Rim's going to be released from the med bay...wha-?_

* * *

Rim had some how managed to catch the turkey pocks and had been quarantine to prevent it from spreading.

So it would be a while till she had her roommate back.

She sighed as she opened the door to their room.

And promptly tripped.

* * *

_Wizz!_

* * *

_When Senna tripped over the trip wire she caused the already loosen nail to come loose._

_With out the nail to hold it down, the wire (thread really) could no longer hold up the tarp and the sugar._

_As one side was nailed to the opposite side of the room from the door._

_And the side by the door was held up by the wire the close side fell._

_Dumping five pounds worth of sugar on _**POWERED** _sugar on Senna and the floor._

* * *

_"...t the."_

* * *

Senna stood in the door way in shock.

Stiffly turning to the mirror only to see herself.

Cover by a layer of white powder.

* * *

_"Why won't it come off!"_

* * *

It wouldn't come off.

The powder was sticky.

It was everywhere in her hair. (Senna couldnt help but wince at the thought of the snarls she was bound to get.

In her cloths (yuck.)

All over her room.

When she found out who had done this they would **_PAY_.**

* * *

**And thats what happened.**

**Just as you asked Teenylambofgod hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**And chapter requests are loved! I'm proud to say there as only been one that I just haven't done (and that was way at the beginning of One for Ten.)**

**Also I can hardly ****believe that this is the 70th chapter...I also just put all of the chapters into one google document and found out that it's 171 pages. My mind was blown...**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S if anyone has a character they want a Without Numbers chapter one just ask ok? I don't really feel like doing Senna yet but I feel like Without Numbers is due for a chapter. So what character would you like?**


	71. Informing Family

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Informing Family: A Letter Of Death**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Dear Renna Binya,_

_We are sad to inform that Padawan Arina Binya has fallen in battle._

_She fought bravely and admiral and will be dearly missed by many._

_Arina Binya was an amazing girl who always stood her ground no matter the odds._

_She left us far too soon, but we will always remember for her._

_Arina's funeral will be held at noon in fourteen days at the Jedi Temple._

_If you wish to attend please contact the Jedi Temple by this time next week._

_The Temple will take care of all funeral as well as travel costs._

_We hope to see you in attendance._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_The Jedi Temple,_

* * *

Sam numbly sealed the letter in its envelope.

Her hand didn't shake as she stamped it.

She was merely going through the motions that she had gone through far to many times already.

Writing letters of informence to parents.

Letters informing them of their child's death.

* * *

_Children who they hadn't seen for almost a decade._

_Children who were now dead._

* * *

Sam had written to many of them.

She had long since made a letter template for which to fill in.

It was to painful to write individual ones.

Sam could remember care for these children when they were youngling.

* * *

_How badly they all wanted to become Knights._

_But not all of them would live long enough to become one._

* * *

In her minds eye Sam could still see Arina sitting alone in the liberty reading.

Before her energetic and cheerful best friend Lina dragged her out to play.

Lina another child she had written a letter for.

She could still remember that letter.

* * *

_Dear Richard &amp; Ellen Indra,_

_We are sad to inform that Padawan Lina Indra has fallen in battle._

_She fought bravely and admiral and will be dearly missed by many._

_Lina Indra was an extraordinary girl who brought a smile to the faces of all those around her._

_She left us far too soon, but we will always remember for her._

_Lina's funeral will be held at noon in fourteen days at the Jedi Temple._

_If you wish to attend please contact the Jedi Temple by this time next week._

_The Temple will take care of all funeral as well as travel costs._

_We hope to see you in attendance._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_The Jedi Temple,_

* * *

Sam hated it.

Knowing that this was not the last letter she would write.

She just wished it was.

* * *

**And done.**

**I know I got a chapter request I need to do but I need a darker/sadder chapter to break up so many of the lighter ones. How Lina gets her money will be the next chapter.**

**It's been a while since we've seen Sam Aruno.**

**Do you remember her?**

**As for the letters I figured that the temple had to notify family if they children died. **

**If they didn't it just wouldn't be right.**

**Chapter requests are loved as are reviews.**

**A new Without Numbers chapter will be up shortly, I just need to finish editing it.**

**KYR OUT~**


	72. Lina's Income

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lina's Income: Covering The Candy Bill**

* * *

_"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

_"One credit a week. Fifty two credits a year."_

* * *

Lina had done the math.

And while fifty two credits was a fair amount of money, it was spread out over the course of a year.

She wouldn't be able to be able to her candy expenses at that rate.

That was a problem.

She was running out of candy.

And she had no desire to experience a sugar crash.

* * *

_"I need to find another way to get credits."_

* * *

But how exactly would she get her hands on any?

She was four.

She couldn't get a job nor could she steal.

Begging only did so much(and she had her pride.).

* * *

_"I can bake."_

* * *

She could sell cookie, cakes, or brownies.

Lina was such a genius.

If she did some math.

* * *

_If she sold each cookie for a credits..._

_A batch of 12 cookies would mean twelve credits._

_So if she baked three dozen cookies that would be thirty-six credits._

_If she baked three dozen cookies ever other weeks she'd make three hundred and twelve credits a year._

* * *

Three hundred and twelve credits would certainly be able to cover everything.

She could made an extra batch to bribe the temples cooks into letting her bake the cookies.

Now all she would have to do was find a place to sell them...

* * *

**Here you go Lux's Sister how Lina gets her credits.**

**Selling her cookies.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter requests are adored.**

**KYR OUT~**

**1 credit = 3 dollars**

**52 credits = 156 dollars (but remember its more like 3 dollars a week.)**

**312 credits = 936 dollars**


	73. Burning Building

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Burning Building: Leaving One Behind To Save Two Others**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Boom!_

* * *

_The sound of a bomb exploding._

_The entire hotel rocked with the force of the blast._

_Smoke began to fill the air as the building began to catch fire._

_People were panicking._

_All trying to escape from the flames._

* * *

_"We're going to die!"_

* * *

Tengin Velcran was panicing.

He was just supposed to visiting his grandfather, Senator Velcran.

Tengin's hotel wasn't supposed to get bombed.

He wasn't supposed to die in a fire!

* * *

_"Move. Follow me. Try not to breath any of the smoke in.__"_

* * *

Arina pushed her panicking charge out of the way of a falling beam.

Tengin was panicking.

That wasn't good.

He wasn't thinking clearly and that was dangerous.

Arina tore a strip of fabric off of her top, and used it to cover her nose and mouth.

They had to get moving.

* * *

_"Y-yeah."_

* * *

Tengin tailed after the padawan.

Sweat dripped off his forehead as they made their ways through the flames.

Arina cutting holes in the floor or walls with her saber when the flames blocked off their path.

Though his fear and desperation to escape the flames he couldn't help but admire the green haired girl.

He was terrified and he was so tired.

Arina hadn't let an ounce of fear show on her face nor had she slow down.

* * *

_"Help!"_

* * *

Sasha and Lilly scream for help.

They knew that it was hopeless.

But they kept screaming for help in the vain hope that some one would hear them and save them.

They didn't want die here!

* * *

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Arina's head jerked towards the cries for help.

Those were the voices of young children.

She needed to save them.

* * *

_"Here! We're over here!"_

* * *

The two girls called.

They were going to be rescued.

They were going to live.

They weren't going to burn to death.

* * *

_"I'm coming!"_

* * *

Arina started heading towards the voices.

She was going to save them.

When Tengin grabbed her wrist stoping her.

* * *

_"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!"_

* * *

Tengin grabbed the padawans wrist as she began to head towards the voices.

They didn't have time to go and try to rescue some kids.

They had to get out of here.

_He_ had to get out of here.

* * *

_"I can't let them die."_

* * *

Arina didn't have time for this.

They were in a burning building that could collapse any minute.

She saved as many people as she could.

It would go against her ideal to just leave them.

* * *

_"Well I'm not. So come on, your supposed to protect me, you need to make sure I get out of here."_

* * *

It was her job to protect him.

Not some kids.

She had to get him out of here.

That was her job.

To make sure he lived.

Not some random kids.

Him.

* * *

_" I'm saving them."_

* * *

Arina would not make sure that Tengin got out of this fire if it meant that she had to let two others die.

His life was not worth it.

No matter what her orders were.

She couldn't waste time arguing with him.

Arina turned away from him and ran towards the children's voices.

* * *

**The fire that was mentioned in chapter 22 Differing Values.**

**Arina left Tengin because she didn't want to waste time arguing with him, if she didn't get him to come she would have just wasted time she could have been saving the children, if he had come that ****would have been great, but Arina didn't see why she should waste the time trying to save Tengin when two others could die.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter requests are loved~**

**KYR OUT~**


	74. Selling Confections

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Selling Confections: Met The Middle Man**

* * *

_"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

_"What do you have for me this time young lady?"_

* * *

Jimmy Maruno smiled as he spotted the ginger enter his shop.

The girl was a gifted baker and and his costumers enjoyed her cookies immensely.

Lina also sold them cheap too, a credit a cookie.

It was half of what he sold them for, so he always made a profit.

* * *

_"Two dozen sugar cookies and one chocolate cake."_

* * *

Lina had spent the morning baking two dozen sugar cookie and one chocolate cake.

She didn't really need the money considering what she had already had saved up.

But a few more credits never hurt anyone.

Plus the youngling enjoyed baking, and she didn't mind getting payed to do something she found enjoyable.

* * *

_"The usual price correct?"_

* * *

One of the many things that Jimmy enjoyed about doing business with Lina Indra was the prices.

Other then the profits he was sure to reap, they stayed the same.

She didn't change them at the drop of hat like some of his other business partners.

One credit a cookie, two a cake.

Some might say that he was taking advantage of her, but he wasn't.

Lina got plenty out of their arrangements.

Jedi younglings weren't exactly allowed to have 'jobs' so Jimmy acted as a middle men for her.

The ginger also got access to his cook books and 10% discounts on the small amount of candy that The Cake-A-Lot Bakery sold.

* * *

_"Yup."_

* * *

Lina grinned as she counted out the twenty six credits Jimmy gave her.

One credit for each of the two dozen cookies and two for the cake.

It was all there.

* * *

_"Here, you know the costumers really seem to like your stuff. If the whole Jedi things doesn't work out you should come work at the shop."_

* * *

He wasn't kidding when he said that the costumers like her stuff.

Goods made by Kandi Lindra were often sold out the same day they hit the shelves.

Jimmy would love it if the ginger came and worked for him.

It was really to bad she was a Jedi Youngling, she would have made a wonderful apprentice.

But not all youngling made it to Jedi padawan so their was still hope she would one day work at the Cake-A-Lot Bakery.

* * *

_"Thanks for the offer Jimmy but I'm going be be a Jedi Knight, but that doesn't mean I have to stop baking. I need to get my candy funds somewhere ya know."_

* * *

It was not the first time Jimmy had made her that offer, but as much as Lina enjoyed baking she had her heart set on becoming a Knight.

But just because she was a Knight didn't mean she would have to stop baking.

Plus she had hear their salary was awful.

Lina still need to get the money to buy candy somewhere.

* * *

_"Of course, of course, next time could you make ginger cookies? One of the costumers requested them."_

* * *

One of the regular costumers, Amya Royaga had requested ginger cookies.

Jimmy figured he pass on the request.

Amya wasn't the only one who was fond of those cookies.

And it had been a while since Lina had made them too.

* * *

_"Sure, see you around!"_

* * *

Lina shrugged.

She wouldn't mind making ginger cookies.

They weren't as fun to make as sugar cookies (you couldn't decorate them.), but who was she to deny a request.

It kinda was flattering for people to request stuff.

* * *

**Here you go AutumnLeaveo3 just like you requested~**

**Please review. I really makes me happy.**

**And chapter requests are adored but some darker ones would be nice. I feel like there have been too many light chapters recently...**

**Anyway ope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS.**

**1 credit = 3 dollars**

**26 credits = 78 dollars**


	75. Peaces Benefit

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Peaces Benefit: Balance Between The Sith and The Jedi**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Why can't the Jedi and the Sith get along? So many people die in their conflict."_

* * *

The Jedi and the Sith were caught in an endless conflict.

What was worth fighting for long then anyone could remember?

What was worth the countless lives that had been lost of because of it?

The Jedi were supposed to be tolerant.

Why couldn't they tolerate the Sith?

The Sith where supposed to be selfish and care about what benefited them.

Would it not benefit them to be at peace with the Jedi?

* * *

_"It is complicated Arina. The Jedi and the Sith have been at war for thousands of years."_

* * *

Even now, his padawan still managed to surprise Gontan with her questions.

Arina saw the world differently then most.

He wished he could answer her questions, but even he didn't truly know.

The Sith where the Dark Side, and the Jedi were the Light.

But that wasn't the answer that Arina sought.

* * *

_"But doesn't it seem better for both sides to make peace with one another?"_

* * *

It seemed so simple on the surface.

Yet people weren't so simple.

Their emotions, beliefs, and feelings clouded their judgment from being able to truly see what was best.

Both the Jedi and the Sith would benefit from peace.

But nether would accept peace with the other.

* * *

_"How would they both benefit from such an arrangement?"_

* * *

Lenkinadra was honestly curious at how his padawan had come to that conclusion.

How could the Jedi possible benefit from making peace with the Sith?

How could the Sith possible benefit from peace with the Jedi?

* * *

_"The Sith would be free from the threat of being wiped out. They could operate in the open and pass on their teachings."_

* * *

There was no more then a handful of Siths left.

Without the war what need was there for them to be 'evil'.

If there was peace they would be able to pass on their teachings to more students.

Maybe they would eventual form their own order.

* * *

_"It would also go with their teachings. Peace would been they would have all around safer and more comfortable lives."_

* * *

The Sith and the Dark Side were about temptations, desire, and what did one value more then their own lives?

Other then just their lives, peace would mean they weren't being hunted.

They could live far more peaceful and materialistic lives if they weren't being hunted.

* * *

_"And the Jedi wouldn't have to fight. Knights and padawan wouldn't have to loose their lives fighting the Sith. They could focus their attention on things like slavery in the outer rim."_

* * *

There were so many things that the Jedi could do if they weren't dealing with the Sith.

So many people they could help.

They could crack down on slavery and smuggling.

The death toll would go down.

* * *

_"The Jedi are supposed to be tolerant. They could tolerate the Sith. Peace is something that the Jedi want anyway right?"_

* * *

Tolerance was a key part of the Jedi philosophy after all.

They should be able to tolerate the Sith for the sake of peace.

Peace was something that the Order desired, if making peace with the Sith with the price they had to pay so be it.

* * *

_"Yin. Yang. Dark. Light. They balance each other out. Why can't the Jedi and the Sith be the same."_

* * *

The Jedi used the light side of the force.

The Sith used the dark side of the force.

It was like they were meant to be balance each other out but never stopped fighting long enough to do so.

* * *

_"It would be nice Arina, but it will never happen. We are to different."_

* * *

Arina really was different.

But Gontan knew it would never come to pass.

As wonderful was peace sound, the Sith and Jedi would never find it.

* * *

**It's been a while since Gontan's gotten any screen time. I realized that and did a chapter with him in it. I'll do more. I've been neglecting him...He's just not fun to write. He doesn't have the personality of the others sadly...**

**Anyway please review.**

**Chapter requests are LOVED.**

**KYR OUT~**


	76. Cruel Joke

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Cruel Joke: Delivering The New**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"W-what do you mean Lina's dead?"_

* * *

Jimmy sputtered.

He stared at the girl who had just delivered the news.

Silently he begged that the girl was just playing some kind of cruel joke.

That little ginger ball of sun shine couldn't be dead.

* * *

_"Padawan Lina Indra died bravely fighting against the Separatist Droid Army."_

* * *

As the words fell from her mouth they sounded hollow.

Just like how Arina felt.

Like someone had driven a hole into her chest.

Empty meaningless words that did nothing to properly address Lina's death.

They were of no comfort to the grieving padawan.

Arina highly doubted they would help the man in front of her.

But she said them anyway.

* * *

_"This is just some kind of sick joke, r-right?"_

* * *

By the force, please just let it be a sick pranks.

He had known that being a Padawan was dangerous.

But the fact Lina could die never cross his mind.

Jimmy wasn't used to people he knew dying.

Both his parents were living out their retirement on Naboo.

His big sister was making it big in real-estate.

His nephew, Ben was still in middle school.

Lina was the same age as Ben.

A mere child.

* * *

_"I wouldn't joke about my best friends death."_

* * *

Venom laced her words, lashing out at the man.

The man who dare suggest she would joke about Lina's death.

It was unlike Arina to lash out in anger.

For her to even express it was rare and out of character.

Again, just like when she had struck Senna, Arina didn't care.

She was in to much pain.

Arina left.

She had to go back to the temple.

Back to Lina.

* * *

_"She really dead..."_

* * *

As Jimmy watched the Padawan leave the truth of her words hit him like a hammer.

Lina Indra was dead.

She had been the same age as his nephew.

A child.

A child like his own nephew died fighting in this force damned war.

Of course he had know about it.

But it had never felt so real till someone he knew was dead.

* * *

**Two people suggested this actually.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Lina death affected Jimmy so much for a few reasons, but mainly because:**

**Jimmy is aware of death like you might be aware of a tsunami.**

**You know it could happen, but could you really imagine it happening to you.**

**He doesn't know death.**

**For someone he know to die, especially one that reminds him of his own nephew is a shock.**

**A little girl he has known for years is DEAD.**

**Plus he's in shock.**

**Please review.**

**As for my long absence, well I was getting rather obsessive with how much writing i was doing so I took a week long break, only to be taken to the wifi less beach for another week, then two weeks of camps, my birthday, and a handful of other things came up. Sorry.**

**I'm back.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Plot Hole: How Arina knew to come tell Jimmy (Lina kept her business secret after all)?**

**Answer: Lina add him on to the list of people to contact in case of her death**


	77. Crushing Rage

**I own nothing.**

**I would like to thank my cousin, for reading this story and giving me plenty of wonderful idea for**

**dark chapters that will come in the future.**

* * *

**Crushing Rage: Consequences of Inaction**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'It all her fucking fault.'_

* * *

The thought echoed through Jay's head.

It was her fault that he couldn't walk.

It was her fault that his leg were _fucking **crushed**_.

* * *

_'She could have prevented it, stopped it.'_

* * *

Jay had seen Jedi pull clones out of harms way.

Stop incoming projectiles before they hit.

The commander could have pull _him_ out of the way.

She could have stopped that tank.

But she _hadn't_.

And now he'd _**never**_ walk again.

* * *

**It's short but I like it.**

**And just to clarify, just because Jay see it as Arina fault for not saving him, doesn't mean it actually is. Their in a middle of a battle, she can't be paying attention to or saving everyone, she 13 after all. **

**Please review.**

**I'd ask for requests but I already have a pile of them that need to get done.**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS. This is the second chapter I've written today.**


	78. Judged Wrong

**I own nothing. Third chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**J****udged Wrong: Possibly Misjudged Commander**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'Were we all wrong about her?'_

* * *

It was a question that had been swimming through Waynes head since the Commanders death.

Rumors of how she had died ran rampant.

The only thing they all seemed to agree on was that she had died at the hands of General Grievous.

Few could believe how she had given her life to allow the clones under her command to escape.

The same commander who's blank uncaring eyes watch those under her die without lifting a finger.

* * *

_'She had thrown herself into a certain death battle with General Grievous to save clones.'_

* * *

It was understandable that the majority of the 138th was secptical.

Wayne could barely believe it, but he believed in his General.

And that's what the General had said happened.

Wayne had no reason to doubt him.

* * *

_'So had they all been wrong about Commander Binya?'_

* * *

He didn't know.

He didn't know the commander.

How could he judge her?

Judge her.

That what they had done wasn't it?

They had judged her.

* * *

_'Perhaps they had judged wrong.'_

* * *

They certainly hadn't understood her.

Wayne doubt they ever would now.

* * *

**Here you go Teenylambofgod~**

**Hope you all enjoyed it despite how short it was.**

**Please review...they make me happy.**

**Chapter requests are loved, but I already have a ton I need to do.**

**KYR OUT~**


	79. Split Atom

**I own nothing. This is extremely _alternate universe_. Four chapter posted today.**

* * *

**Split Atom: Or The Time The Death Star Destroyed Itself**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'If someone had told me that I would be dying this way back then I wouldn't __have believed them.'_

* * *

Gin smile was bitter as he waited for death.

He wouldn't have believed it back then.

That he'd die a _heroic_(The word was filled with bitterness) death.

Dying to destroy the Sith's weapon of planetary distraction.

It was so _Force damned_ _funny_.

Gin had sworn off the Jedi ways after Order 66.

To many bad (or good) memories.

* * *

_'So much has changed since then...all of my friends are gone.'_

* * *

In his last moments, Gin let himself remember the faces of those he had tried to forget.

Yammy.

Taro.

Arina.

To name a few.

Gin missed them all so _much_.

He had changed so much since their death.

* * *

_'I'll be seeing them again soon.'_

* * *

It wasn't like he would be able to escape.

He was sitting in the Death Stars planet destroying laser.

Gin was going to die.

And he was find with that.

He had been waiting for death for long enough anyway.

And he was going to take the _fucker _who orders his best friends death with him.

* * *

_'I wish I could see the look on the Empire's face-'_

* * *

Gin died before he could finish the thought.

Obliterated at point blank range.

A laser powerful enough to split atoms.

Gin's atoms.

* * *

**_BOOM_**

* * *

_The Death Star was destroyed by Gin Santras._

_The nuclear explosion resulting from the splitting of his atoms blew it apart._

_No one would ever know of his heroic sacrifice._

_Admittedly it was more of revenge then trying to be a hero, but no one would have known that._

_Regardless the credit for the Death Stars destruction went to a rebel pilot._

* * *

**I hate that Gin stole Lukes victory.**

**But there have been no other accounts of blown up death stars I could use.**

**I'm not really happy about that, but after my cousin suggested it I fell in love with it.**

**It just seemed to funny for me to resist.**

**It was also an alternative to the Ahsoka chapter, I just can't do her charater justice.**

**If I got any of the science wrong please forgive me.**

**Hope you don't think to poorly of this chapter...(I have a love/hate relationship with it.).**

**Also Gin did what he did because he was fed up with the people who killed his friends and wanted them dead. He has long since abandoned his lightsaber and the jedi ways. It was revenge, nothing more nothing less.**

**Please review.**

**I'd ask for requests, but i have a pile of em that i need to get done.**

**KYR OUT~**


	80. Gonna Die

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gonna Die: On Set Of Panic**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'Train.'_

* * *

The name echoed through the padawans mind.

The moment she laid eyes on the clone she knew.

Despite the fact she had never met him before.

* * *

_'His name is Train.'_

* * *

It took all her self control to keep herself from hyperventilating.

She knew who he was.

* * *

_**Oneoftheonesillsaveheoneofthemoneofthem**_

_**Hesrealherealtheirrealreal**_

_**Imgonnadieimgonnadie**_

_**Diediediegonegonegone**_

_**Yelloweyesyelloweyes**_

_**Imgonnadiediedie-**_

* * *

She exhaled shakely as she shoved the thoughts away.

Locking the panic in a little box and burying deep inside her.

* * *

_'I'm fine. I know I'm going to die. I still have time.'_

* * *

As rationality returned to her so did her calm.

Yes, she was going to die.

She had know that for a long time.  
It was her fate.

She had long since accepted it.

* * *

**_-Itneverfeltthisrealadistentdreamnotreal-_**

* * *

It didn't matter if the reality of her death had just been shoved in her face.

She had already known.

It should change nothing.

* * *

_'Nothing.'_

* * *

**_Butitdiditchangedeverything!_**

**_Realdreamfaterealfatedreamfatereal!_**

**_Imgonnadiegonnadie-_**

* * *

Once again the padawan cut of the thought.

It didn't matter she was going to die.

She was going to die saving people.

That was her ideal.

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter~**

**Reviews are adored, were almost to 150 reviews, the 150th reviewer can name Lina's master(As long as it isn't something stupid, oh and Lina's masters a girl.).**

**Chapter requests are loved, give them to me and I'll put them on my 'Chapters To Do List'.**

**KYR OUT~**


	81. Online Poker

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Online Poker: Battle of The Supreme King &amp; The Poker Queen**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'I'll raise. They probably can't beat my hand.'_

* * *

As she clicked the 'raise' button the young padawan couldn't help but sigh.

It had been four months since she had left the temple.

It surprised her how much she missed everyone.

As much as Arina enjoyed Friday night poker, she wished it could be in person.

Then she could use the force to 'bend the rules'.

And see Gin and Yammy again.

* * *

_:SilverAce Folds:_

* * *

_:Message From Silver ce To xXSupremeKingXx, TheQueenOfPoker:_

_-Sorry guy but I got ta fold.-_

* * *

As the text came up on the screen, she smirked.

Gin was always the cautious one.

It was between her and Yammy now.

As Taro had folded earlier in the game.

* * *

_:Message From xXSupremeKingXx To TheQueenOfPoker.:_

_-2day is the day that I finally beat u!-_

* * *

Another smirk.

The likely hood of Yammy having a better hand were slim.

Boasting of a victory he had yet to obtain, typical Yammy behavior.

Clicking the replay button, she typed her replay.

* * *

_:Message From TheQueenOfPoker to xXSupremeKingXx:_

_-We will see about that 'Supreme King', rather pompous name you choose.-_

* * *

Mere moments after she hit the sent button she had a replay.

* * *

_:Message From xXSupremeKingXx To TheQueenOfPoker:_

_-Like UR 1-2 talk, miss Queen of Poker.-_

* * *

_:Message From TheQueenOfPoker to xXSupremeKingXx:_

_-Touché.-_

* * *

_:Message From SilverAce to xXSupremeKingXx, TheQueenOfPoker:_

_-Let's get on with the game, can ya guys just play already?-_

* * *

_:Message From xXSupremeKingXx To TheQueenOfPoker, SilverAce:_

_-...Fine.-_

* * *

_:Let's See Our Players Hands:_

* * *

_:xXSupremeKingXx:_

* * *

_:Full House!:_

* * *

_:Jack of Spades, Jack of Clubs, Jack of Hearts:_

_:Seven of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts:_

* * *

_:TheQueenOfPoker:_

* * *

_:Diamond Straight Flush!:_

* * *

_:Ace of Diamonds, Two of Diamonds, Three of Diamonds:_

_:Four of Diamonds, Five of Diamonds:_

* * *

_:TheQueenOfPoker Wins!:_

* * *

_:Message From TheQueenOfPoker to xXSupremeKingXx:_

_-And you said you would win this? Maybe next time.-_

* * *

_:Message From xXSupremeKingXx To TheQueenOfPoker:_

_-Shut up, Arina. Rematch.-_

* * *

_:Message From TheQueenOfPoker to xXSupremeKingXx;_

_-Of course.-_

* * *

_By the end of the night the source was:_

_TheQueenOfPoker: 12_

_xXSupremeKingXx: 3_

* * *

**Better luck next time Yammy.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's been a while since I've done a poker chapter and my cousin who's brain I am picking dry asked for it, hope you enjoyed it you flamingo. Anyway it's online because their not Lina so they aren't sitting on credits and they can't use the Jedis because well they are gambling under aged...so their using the free version in their holoipads. Well hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**It makes me really happy and motivated.**

**You know I recently found a new theme song for Arina that fits her so much better than Fear Not This Night. I'm debating wether or not to rewrite that theme song chapter. Undone by FFH fits her so much better. Go look it up and tell me.**

**Give me your chapter requests that must be added to the 'To Do Chapter' List.**

**Really I appreciate it.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Usernames-**

**xXSupremeKingXx-Yammy**

**TheQueenOfPoker-Arina**

**SilverAce-Gin**

**Royal:Jack-Taro (I never used his but I figured I'd include it anyway.)**

**P.s**

**If Arina character seems of I did that on purpose, people act different online, even with friends.**


	82. Reoccurring Nightmare

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Reoccurring Nightmare: Repeating Dream Of Demise**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Cruel sickly yellow eyes looking down at her._

_Yellow eyes filled with glee as they watched her die._

_Killed by her own lightsaber._

_The light in her eyes dimmed._

* * *

_'That dream again.'_

* * *

It seemed that the dream was getting more and more frequent.

Her death playing out in her mind.

Over and over and over.

Again and again she dreamed of her death.

She didn't want to die.

**_Shedidntwanttodie._**

* * *

_'It's my fate.'_

* * *

The padawan clamped down on the whirl of emotions inside her.

It didn't matter she was going to die.

It was her fate.

She had accepted it along time ago.

So why was it so hard now?

* * *

_'I don't want to die.'_

* * *

She shoved the thought away.

She was going to die to save ten lives.

By her ideal.

It was her fate.

* * *

_"Fate."_

* * *

The word felt bitter on her tongue.

Arina remembered what it meant.

Word for word.

She had read the dictionary enough times.

* * *

_The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power._

* * *

It was her fate to die.

She shouldn't want more time.

She shouldn't want to scream at how it wasn't fair

Life wasn't fair.

War was never fair.

It never was.

* * *

**Sigh, poor Arina, only a few weeks left till her 14th birthday.**

**Or the day before and her death.**

**Life isn't fair, nether is war.**

**It's another shorter one, but I'm have another chapter that will be up soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review, watching the review counter climb make me beyond happy.**

**Also do you guys have any ideas for the next AU chapter, I've decided against including any 'cannon Star Wars Characters' except Yoda.**

**Give me your idea and they'll go on the 50,000 word AU poll.**

**My cousin(who's brain I am picking dry) pointed out that some people have a hard time reading thingslikethis, so from now on I'll include them normally at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I'm also in the the process of developing a few new minor characters. I've learned form the last batch of characters and am planning them all out perfectly. They should be popping up soon.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Translations:**

**She didn't want to die**


	83. Pride's Lie

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Pride's Lie: Minor Lie of Pride**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Why don't you all just die already!"_

* * *

Senna screamed as she sliced through yet another battle droid.

It seemed like there wasn't an end of them.

Sweat dripped down her forehead.

How long had she been fighting these things?

She couldn't win against so many droids!

She couldn't survive this!

* * *

_Bzzzzzzz_

* * *

Arina hacked her way through droid after droid.

She wasn't going to just let the other padawan die when she could do something.

Together they could take every single droid.

Victory was assured.

So was their survival.

* * *

_"What the force are you doing, Binya?!"_

* * *

She didn't need to be saved!

As hopeless as her situation had been, her pride scream at the other padawan.

Senna could have found some way to survive.

She didn't need anyone else's help.

* * *

_"Saving your life."_

* * *

Saving as many lives as she could was what she did after all.

Another droid fell to her saber.

And another.

And another.

And another.

* * *

_~Sometime later~_

* * *

_"-After completing the mission we were able retreat without a hitch."_

* * *

Senna refused to admit that Arina had save her life.

No one was going to ever know that.

She was the one giving the report.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

The green haired girl glanced at the other padawan.

That wasn't what had happened.

But She saw no need to correct the other girl over the minor lie.

All the details pertaining to the mission had been true.

It was just the retreat that had been lied about.

Arina could ignore it.

Both of them were new padawans and Senna likely wanted to look good for her master.

Arina didn't mind her heroics going unnoticed.

She wasn't a hero after all.

She'd never be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know Senna's not a very well liked character but I feel like she needs more development if she is to fulfill her intended roll.**

**As for why Arina and Senna aren't at each others throats, well...**

**After Lina funeral Arina and Senna don't get along(cough-hate each other's guts-cough), but this takes place maybe six months after they made padawan that hasn't happened yet. Lina and Senna are the ones who never got along as Younglings. Senna is just another Youngling who her best friend doesn't get along with. That's the extent of their current relationship.**

**Please review, it make me really happy.**

**Chapter requests are love-it might be a bit before I do them, but they will be added to the 'To Do Chapter List' and written. **

**I also need suggestions for AU chapters. I'll be putting the next AU chapter poll up soon.**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S**

**Thanks again cousin who suggested this and many chapter to come.**


	84. Jedi Therapy

**I own nothing. Second chapter I've written today.**

* * *

**Jedi Therapy: Talking To Yoda**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Not healthy it is, keeping everything inside. Concerned for you, your Master is."_

Master Gontan Lenkinadra

* * *

Concerned for the padawan before him, Yoda was.

Much pain, she was in.

Burying instead of dealing, she was.

Heathy, it was not.

* * *

_"I'm fine, Master."_

* * *

The lie felt easily from her mouth.

She had said those three words so often that by now they were second nature.

Arina didn't doubt that Master Yoda would see through her lie.

But she said those three words any way.

As if saying them enough time would make them true.

* * *

_"Say that often, you do, but truth, it is not."_

* * *

Untrue her words were, both of them knew.

Denying the truth, she was.

Face the truth, Arina must.

* * *

_"I know, Master."_

* * *

Arina knew that.

But that didn't mean she was ready to face the truth.

Fantasy influenced so much of her reality.

Why couldn't she just pretend she was find.

A fantasy.

* * *

**It's short I know, but it better this way.**

**Arina would never open up after what happened to Lina.**

**Its not in her nature to talk about her feeling or problems.**

**When asked she denies them.**

**It's just who she is.**

**So instead of a long boring chapter with no much happening I figured a short chapter was best.**

**Did you all understand what she meant by fantasy at the end?**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**And requests are loved-they will all go on to THE LIST (because its other name is to long to type out ever chapter) and will be written.**

**I also need AU chapter suggestions as I'm putting to get her a poll.**

**KYR OUT~**


	85. Jedi's Ideal

**I own nothing. Third chapter I've written today.**

* * *

**Jedi's Ideal: Reading The Jedi Code**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

_There is no passion, there is serenity_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is the Force_

* * *

That was the Jedi Code.

Arina had read it for the first time when she was six.

It had confused her to no end at the time.

No matter how intelligent she was, she had been six.

She knew the world was not peaceful

* * *

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

* * *

She knew the world was not a peaceful place and that people felt emotion.

Her dreams showed her just how bloody and violent it could be.

She had seen Nanny Ingrida die just a few months before.

Killed by a bad angry man.

No, the world was not peaceful.

* * *

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

* * *

Another line that made no sense to the youngling.

To Arina young mind, ignorance meant that you didn't know something.

You sought knowledge to learn and know about the galaxy around you.

There was always something new to learn, discover.

But without ignorance didn't that mean there was nothing left that wasn't known?

The thought wasn't very appealing to Arina.

She loved learning and discovering knew things.

She knew wanted to stop.

* * *

_There is no passion, there is serenity_

* * *

Why did the Jedi Code have so many NOs and ISs?

Again Arina saw passion as meaning strong feelings.

And serenity as peace.

Weren't both important?

To feel passionate about learning and reading and her Ideal?

But trying to find inner peace?

The youngling didn't understand why it was one without the other.

Why not both?

* * *

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

* * *

The world seemed to be the opposite of that statement.

Chaos-

Without order.

Harmony-

Working together in peace.

The world was filled with both order and chaos.

And there was to much fighting for there to be harmony.

* * *

_There is no death, there is the Force_

* * *

People die.

She had seen Nanny Ingrida die right in front of her.

Nanny Ingrida was dead.

* * *

_"Back then I hadn't understood that it too was an Ideal."_

_-Arina Binya 12 years old_

* * *

**_Just to remind you, this is Arina as a young six year old child._**

**_She doesn't understand what the Jedi Code truly means._**

**_She's seeing it less of a ideal code, then a rule code._**

**_I hope I managed to make it a good kids view._**

**_And I hope your enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Please review~_**

**_And chapter requests are adore-they will all go on THE LIST._**

**_AU chapter request are also very appreciated._**

**_I'm hoping to get the 50,000 word AU poll up today or tomato._**

**_KYR OUT~_**


	86. Strawberry Popsicle

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Strawberry Popsicle: Beach Field Trip**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'How long has it been since the last time I've been this relaxed?'_

* * *

The thought fluttered through Arina head as she lay on the warm sand.

The sunlight was so warm and relaxing.

It was almost enough to make her drozzy.

Arina was happy she had let Lina convinced her to come.

* * *

_"You want a popsicle?"_

* * *

Lina smiled as she looked down at her friend.

Offering the melting strawberry popsicle to the other youngling.

The ginger was glad that she had dragged Arina here with her.

She hadn't seen Arina so relaxed in ages.

* * *

_"What do you think, Lina?"_

* * *

Arina muttered as she opened her eyes to glare at her best friend.

Her best friend who just happened to be blocking her sun.

* * *

_"I'll take that as a 'no', then."_

* * *

Lina sighed as she plopped herself down on the sand.

What was she going to do with the popsicle now?

She had already eaten nine popsicles.

Lina was full.

And she didn't like strawberry enough to force herself to.

What was she going to so now?

* * *

**This chapter is super short, but I'm happy just to finish this chapter.**

**Seriously this chapter just refused to do as it was told.**

**Strawberry Popsicle is the fifth version of the chapter.**

**I was going to introduce Rob in the chapter too but it just didn't work out.**

**Sorry guy for the length, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Please review.**

**I'm not going to ask for requests because the list is to long.**

**I want to get stuff done before I add to the work load.**

**I don't want to accidentally never get around to a chapter.**

**I will ask for AU chapter request, hopefully that poll will be up soon.**

**KYR OUT ~**


	87. Clone's Disagreement

**Second chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**Clone's Disagreement: Different Experiences In Different Legions**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I kinda wish dat we had one of de Jedi with us, day woulda been helpful."_

* * *

Will muttered as he bandaged his arm in the med bay.

There would have been fewer casualties if the Jedi had been with them.

It was always better with the General and Rob looking out for them.

More clones would have come back.

* * *

_"Why would you want help from one of them?"_

* * *

Lucky glared at the clone next to him incredulously.

Why would any clone want anything to do with a Jedi?

He and his brothers were disposable pawns to the Jedi.

Clones were better off without them.

* * *

_"What you have against dem?"_

* * *

Will raised his eyebrow at the strong negative reaction.

Rob had saved him countless times in the past.

He had lost count of how many times General Quon had saved the lives of members of the 287th.

* * *

_"Our lives don't matter to them. We're pawns. Why shouldn't I hold against them?"_

* * *

Lucky could see Commander Binya face as she watched clones die.

He remembered Jay.

The General never did anything to stop her.

No one cared about the clones but the clones.

* * *

_"Dats not true! General Quon and Commander Whiles care! De Jedi do care about us!"_

* * *

Will snapped at the other clone.

How dare he ever think that the Jedi didn't care.

He'd seen Rob cry over his brothers deaths.

How much pain and guilt General Quon went though when clones died because of his mistakes.

* * *

_"Your a fool."_

* * *

How diluted was the clone next to him?

In the 138th you learned you couldn't rely on the Jedi for help.

Why would it be different anywhere else?

* * *

**Two new clones in one chapter, Lucky won't be showing up much, but Will will be turning up more.**

**Padawan Rob Whiles is a new support character you'll be seeing in future chapters.**

**He's two years younger then Arina and is one of Yammy's friends.**

**Anyway he'll be showing up as soon as I get a chapter I can work him into.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review.**

**Please hold your chapter requests till I've gotten more of The List done.**

**Unless it's an AU chapter.**

**I would love AU suggestions to put on the next poll.**

**Also feel free give suggestions on how exactly you want Lucky killed off.**

**KYR OUT~**


	88. Mother's Grief

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mother's Grief: Letter of Notification**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"No."_

* * *

Renna chocked out a sob at the news of her daughters death.

Her hands shook with grief as she read the letter.

Tears fell from her eyes, turning them red.

* * *

_Dear Renna Binya,_

_We are sad to inform that Padawan Arina Binya has fallen in battle._

_She fought bravely and admiral and will be dearly missed by many._

_Arina Binya was an amazing girl who always stood her ground no matter the odds._

_She left us far too soon, but we will always remember for her._

_Arina's funeral will be held at noon in fourteen days at the Jedi Temple._

_If you wish to attend please contact the Jedi Temple by this time next week._

_The Temple will take care of all funeral as well as travel costs._

_We hope to see you in attendance._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_The Jedi Temple,_

* * *

_"A-Arina."_

* * *

Tears flowed down Renna's face as she sobbed her daughters name.

Arina was gone.

Gone.

She wasn't away at the Jedi Temple.

Renna wasn't just not allowed to see her.

Arina was dead.

* * *

**_Nonononoitsnottrueitcantbetruenottrueno!_**

* * *

As much as Renna screamed to deny it.

Her daughter was dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

_**Dead.**_

Her beautiful, wonderful daughter was _dead_.

* * *

_'Promise me you'll do your best, ok Rina?'_

_'I promise mommy! I'll be the best Jedi ever!'_

* * *

The last words she said to her daughter.

The last words her daughter had said to her.

They echoed through Renna mind.

* * *

_'She was supposed to become a knight!'_

* * *

Arina was never supposed to die.

She was supposed to become a knight.

Arina was gone.

Her daughter was gone.

This war stole her daughter.

* * *

**I'm a little disappoint on how this chapter came out.**

**I don't feel like it fully conveys Renna grief.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter Requests are loved, I'm in need of light and AU chapters.**

**I'm hoping to get the 50,000 word poll up soon.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Translations-**

**No no no no, it's not true, it can't be true, not true, no**


	89. Pointless Letter

**I own nothing. Part 1 of six mini chapters. Secound chapter I've written today.**

* * *

**Lina's Farewell: Letters From The Dead**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Pointless Letter: A Letter Never Meant To Be Received**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Dear Ari,_

_I really don't see the point of writing this letter._

_Its not like I'm going to be dying anything soon._

_I can't become a knight before you if I'm dead after all._

_But Master Kiya insisted and she's holding my stash hostage._

_So anyway if your reading this I've dead._

_First off, get psychiatrist._

_I know that you like dealing with things on your own, but Ari you suck at all things emotional._

_Your going to need some help dealing with your grief._

_A psychiatrist would help you with that._

_Does the temple even have psychiatrists?_

_Second__, can you please make sure that my candy go's to my clones?_

_I should have enough for everyone to get at least a piece._

_I'm leaving almost everything to you, spend my money wisely, kay?_

_Final can you please go to Cake-A-Lot bakery and tell the own, Jimmy that I'm dead?_

_He's a friend and I don't want him to wonder why I suddenly stopped coming by._

_Thank,_

_Lina,_

* * *

**Poor Lina.**

**Poor Arina.**

**But anyway what did you think? It's been a while since I've done a series of Mini chapters.**

**And I figured that I'd tie up that plot hole of how Arina knew to go to Jimmy and while I was at it made a bunch of sad chapters.**

**Next Up: Sherlock or Yammy?**

**Please review they make me so happy and motivated.**

**I can hardly believe that One for Ten has reached 163 reviews \\(T^T)/ so thanks every one.**

**Chapter requests for Light and AU chapters would be very aperated I just noticed that the The List is filled with mainly dark chapters.**

**KYR OUT~**


	90. Avenge Me

**I own nothing. Part 2 of six mini chapters.**

* * *

**Lina's Farewell: Letters From The Dead**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Avenge Me: Letter From A Fellow Prankster**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Dear Yammy,_

_Your never going to read this letter, but I have to write it anyway._

_I'm inclosing twenty-five credits._

_I expect you to use them to prank Senna._

_She bound to say something that I'll need avenging for._

_Since I'm dead and can't avenge myself. Your going to have to avenge me._

_I think this is long enough for Master._

_I don't see the point of writing more._

_It's not like your ever going to read this._

_Your fellow prankster,_

_Lina,_

* * *

**Yes this is a short chapter, but I couldn't see Lina writing a longer one to Yammy.**

**Dispite it's short length this letter was hard to write.**

**First I had to write a general out line.**

**Next I had to write it a few times in order to get the letters feel right.**

**(Lina had to seem bore but at the same time trying to have some fun writing it(asking for Senna to be pranked))**

**Then I had to it a few times to make it sound more like Lina.**

**Final I just had to edit it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Please review.**

**I'm in need of light and AU chapter, feel free to give me suggestion.**

**Also if you have any idea on what Yammy will do to prank/avenge Lina for what Senna said at her funeral let me know. I plan to do a chapter on that and would love to hear what you want to happen to her.**

**KYR OUT ~**

**25 credits=$75**


	91. Vengeful Prank

**I own nothing. Part of three of six mini chapters. I've gotten bored with this mini series. I might countuie it later.**

* * *

**Lina's Farewell: Letters From The Dead**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

**Vengeful Prank: Letter of Warning**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Dear Senna,_

_Your the most self centered candy hater I've ever met._

_You will never know the joys of candy._

_Watch your back._

_Lina,_

* * *

_"Taro status report, how is the bathroom coming?"_

* * *

Yammy asked his friend as he finished sprinkling a thin layer of sugar over their victims room.

They only had so much time till the victim of their revenge plot returned to her room.

He needed to know how much more time Taro needed to finished his part of 'The Plan To Get Sweet Revenge By Yammy Zeten'

* * *

_"I'm almost finished with the tooth paste."_

* * *

Taro rolled his eyes as he worked, carefully replacing Senna's toothpaste with liquid sugar and butterscotch powder.

Yammy was rushing him.

The padawan was glad he had had the foresight to have made the paste before hand.

It would have taken forever to get his job done otherwise.

How had he let Yammy drag him into this mess again?

* * *

_"What about the shampoo?"_

* * *

The shampoo was a vital aspect of the Plan.

Senna took great pride in her hair, and Yammy planned to hit her where it hurts.

Taro had to get that done soon if he hadn't already done so.

* * *

_"First thing I did."_

* * *

Another eye roll.

Yammy had run him through the Plan enough times for Taro to know to do the shampoo first.

Senna's mint shampoo was replaced with melted marshmallow sauce (with a bit of mint flavoring to make it all the more convincing).

Taro almost pityed the girl, before he remembered Senna had blamed him for tripping Jan back when they were nine.

It was revenge for those three months of detention.

* * *

_"Great, Gin, what about the fan? How long till you get it hooked up to the motion sensors?"_

* * *

Yammy turned towards the boy half in the vent busy setting up the fan.

Gin had already finished with the motion sensors near the door, and now he just had to hook up it up with the fan.

When the monition sensors where triggered they would cause the fan to turn on.

Blowing two pounds of powdered sugar out of the vent and on to the victim.

* * *

_"Give me a minute would ya? I'm almost done."_

* * *

Gin snapped as he entered another row of code.

Just cause he was generally hacking didn't mean he couldn't program.

You kinda had to know code to hack it.

It was kind of insulting actually that Yammy though so little of his skill.

Seriously, Gin had hacked into the sever in order to let him use PMing(despite the fact he was a free user).

That had required him to write the entire PM program(he still wasn't good enough to get past the substirction firewall).

This was child's play in comparison.

* * *

_"Ok, Rob how long till you finish?"_

* * *

Sensing his friends irritation, Yammy turned away towards the youngest member of their team: Rob Whiles.

His pranking protégée was currently painting the walls with a sticky serape.

Yammy trusted the younger boy to get the job done in time but he had to ask anyway.

* * *

_"Almost done."_

* * *

Rob chirped as plastered the walls with a mix of serape, Carmel sauce, and whip cream.

It had been so long since the last time he had been able to help out his ideal with something.

He was going to do his best to help.

* * *

_"Excellent."_

* * *

Yammy grinned as he looked around the room.

Everything was coming along spectacerly.

Senna wouldn't knew what hit her.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**It's one of the longest ones I've written in a while.**

**I couldn't help it adding the whole pranking scene, the letter was short already and it would just fit so well.**

**It also gave me the perfect opportunity for you guys to met Rob for the first time.**

**Rob Whiles is two years younger then the poker trio, and idolizes Yammy.**

**I'm using him to expand the One for Ten world, as a character that doesn't really have anything to do with ****Arina.**

**You'll see every now and then.**

**Thank you Lux's Sister and AutumnLeaves03 for giving me ideas for this chapter(I didn't follow all of them to the letter but they gave me lots of ideas).**

**Please review.**

**Chapter requests are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**


	92. Attempted Justification

**I own nothing. Secound chapter I've posted today. Also the 50,000 Word AU Poll is finally up. Go and Vote.**

* * *

**Attempted Justification: Left To Die**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Arina was silent as she watched Senna as she was slowly being overwhelmed by separatist forces.

Without help Senna had no hope of surviving against the army of countless droids.

She could jump down there, she could go down there and face the enemy with Senna.

But Arina didn't want to.

She didn't want to save Senna.

* * *

_'Why should I save her?'_

* * *

The question echoed darkly in her mind.

Why should she save the girl who had disrespected Her best friends death.

Why should she save the girl who she despised?

Why should she risk her own life for the life of a girl who would never do the same?

* * *

_'Why shouldn't I save her?'_

* * *

Arina despised the other padawan, yes, but Senna was still a living being.

Wasn't it her ideal to save as many lives as she could?

Her Ideal was all she had left.

How could she break it now?

* * *

_'I wouldn't be breaking it.'_

* * *

Arina closed her eyes at the thought.

She would be risking her life to possibly save Senna's life.

They both could die.

Arina could die.

She wouldn't be betraying her Ideal if she were to leave Senna to die.

* * *

_'Our lives are equal.'_

* * *

Senna was just one life.

Why risk another life, her life, for the possible of saving just one life.

Arina wasn't betraying her Ideal by walking away, by leaving Senna alone.

By leaving Senna to die.

Or at least that's how Arina would justify it to herself.

* * *

**What'd you guys think?**

**You weren't expecting that were you.**

**I've had this chapter planned since I created Senna.**

**I hope that I got the feel of this chapter right, I tried to get across how calm Arina felt as she rationalized leaving Senna to her death to herself. I hope I got it right.**

**Explanation time, We all know that Arina isn't perfect. Arina alway done her best to save lives. She always done her best to be selfless, and she suffers for it. Arina not a naturally selfless person as hard as she may try to be. She wants to be selfish, she's sick of being the selfless one, yet she can't stop trying to live by her ideal. In her mind her Ideal is all she has, and she clings to it. In this chapter she doesn't want to be selfless and try to save a girl she dispised. It's an act that goes against all she has stood for, a contradiction she can't afford to make, so she attempts to justify it to herself with her ideal. That if both their life's are equal why risk one for the other. I'm planning on developing this side of her more in coming chapters.**

**Please review, you guys help keep me inspired and writing.**

**Chapter requests are loved-I really do appreciate them.**

**KYR OUT~**


	93. Fallen City

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fallen City: Act of Evil**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'How could anyone do something like this? How many lives were taken? How many were ruined?'_

* * *

As Arina made her way through the ruined remains of the Veerinian City it was all she could think about.

Even as she used the force to clear the way for the clones she couldn't help think of it.

How many bodies had they already found?

How many more would they find as they made their way through what was left of the city of Saygo?

How many bodies would they never find?

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Arina was silent as she worked.

It felt wrong to speak in the place that had claimed countless lives.

She was part of the war that had ripped the people of this fallen city's lives away.

She might not be fighting on the same side that bombed them, but it was her war.

It hadn't been theirs.

* * *

_'This wasn't their war. Why kill them? What purpose does killing them serve?'_

* * *

Lives were something to be treasured.

Yet the Separatists had laid waste to this city, massacring its inhabitants.

Why they had done such a thing was beyond the twelve year old, but she knew it was wrong.

It was beyond wrong, it was evil.

* * *

**And cut.**

**I intended on making this chapter longer but I just wanted to end it there. It just felt right. My cousin who's brain I picked dry was the one who suggested this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**So as always please review it helps keep me motivated to write and makes me very happy.**

**If you have a idea for a chapter please let me know that I can write it~**

**Thanks I love getting chapter request~**

**The 50,000 word AU chapter poll is up so go vote please! It's on my profile page.**

**KYR OUT~**


	94. Judging Gaze

**I own nothing. Second Chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**Judging Gaze: Left Behind To Die**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'Arina!'_

* * *

Relief and hope flooded Senna as she spotted the other padawan hiding among the cliffs above.

She wasn't alone.

She wasn't going to die here.

Senna had seen the green haired padawan in action before.

Despite her pride, she knew that Arina was far more skilled then she was.

She need Arina's help.

* * *

_'What is she waiting for?'_

* * *

The question flitted through Senna head before she saw Arina's blue almost purple eyes.

They were judging her.

As she fought for her life, Arina was judging wether or not her life was worth saving.

For a moment pure fury flared inside her.

* * *

_'What right does she have to decide wether I live or die!'_

* * *

Senna refused to lay down and die.

No matter how heavy her body felt.

It didn't matter that she barely had enough engey to keep on fighting

It didn't matter that she just wanted to give up, lay down her weapon and collapse.

But her pride and anger forbid it.

* * *

_'I will not just lay down and die like a dog!'_

* * *

If Arina didn't want to help her, Senna would have to manage on her own.

She didn't need that coward!

Another swing of her blue saber fell want felt like thousandth battle droid.

Even as she felt Arina's judging gaze burning into her back she kept fighting,

She wouldn't just stop fighting because it seemed hopeless!

* * *

_'I don't need your help Arina!'_

* * *

As droid after droid fell to her blade, Senna glanced up towards The other padawan's perch.

Only to see it empty.

Arina was gone.

Arina had left.

Arina had left her.

Arina had left her to die.

* * *

_'She left me to die.'_

* * *

It was if someone had dumped a bucket of freezing water on to her head.

The knowledge hit her like a pound of bricks.

She was going to _die_.

_She was going to **die**._

_**She was going to**_-

* * *

_R.I.P Padawan Senna Annei_

* * *

**Here you go AutumnLeaves03, I was already planning to do this chapter but your request bumped it up to the top of The List. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hope did a good job on this chapter.**

**And the 50,000 word AU poll is up, go and vote now.**

**Also I'm going to be adding some non-human characters to the story, I'm working on designing a few right now, and I'm thinking of different roles for them to fill. You may not see them for a few chapters so please be patient. But I'm having a hard time come up with names, if anyone you have a name suggestion leave it in a review. Thank~**

**Please review.**

**Chapter requests are loved~**

**KYR OUT~**


	95. Costumer Loyalty

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Costumer Loyalty: A Free Cake**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Ah, Naja, good to see you. How's your husband doing?"_

* * *

Jimmy smiled as he greeted the old Twi'lek as she entered his shop.

He hadn't seen her since her husband came down with a dreadful case of Lekundis.

She didn't have the time to stop by between Fitz's illness and managing their company.

It was nice to see her again after so long.

* * *

_"Same to you, Jimmy. And Fitz's getting better thanks for asking. The doctor says that he'll be back on his feet with in the week."_

* * *

Naja smiled, she hadn't felt so alive since Fitz had gotten sick.

It was if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Soon Fitz would be back on his feet and they'd be running Twi'Book Publishing House together again.

* * *

_"Naja that's great news. You know what, go pick out a cake to celebrate, it's on the house."_

* * *

The man grinned as he gestured towards the bakery shelves.

A free cake was just the sort of thing needed to celebrate the old Twi'lek's recover.

The old couple had given Jimmy his fair share of free cook books it was time to return the favor.

The Twi'lek's had been loyal costumer for years.

* * *

_"That's so sweet of you Jimmy. Do you have any Kandi Confections Cakes? They're Fitz's favorite."_

* * *

Naja looked around the shelves hopefully.

Kandi Confections had always been in short supply.

They're appearance on the shelves had become less and less common as of late.

But she hoped that there were some, it would be a perfect way to celebrate Fitz recovery.

* * *

_"Sorry, Naja, we no longer stock Kandi Confections."_

* * *

Jimmy face fell at the reminder of a certain young baker's death.

It had been months since the last time the ginger had walked through the bakery's doors.

A bag filled with Kandi Confection cookies and cakes ready to sell in her hands.

It hurt to be reminded that Lina would never walk through Cake-A-Lot Bakery's door ever again.

* * *

_"That's to bad, I guess I'll have one of the chocolate cakes then."_

* * *

The sudden change in Jimmy's mood did not go unnoticed by Naja.

The old Twi'lek wisely choose not to inquire where else Kandi Confections might be stocked.

Fitz would have to settle for a chocolate cake instead.

* * *

**Here you go AutumnLeaves03, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thank you Lux's Sister for giving me the Twi'lek's names.**

**As I wrote this chapter I debated wether or not I wanted Naja to find out about Lina's death. In the end I decided that she didn't need to know. I wanted to use this chapter to do some world building. There's a Twi'lek couple who lives out their lives running a publishing house and Fitz is recovering from and illness. They're lives are relatively normal and do not revolve around Arina or Lina. Lina's dead and they don't need to know. You'll likely never see Naja or Fitz, they've served their purpose. Well I hope I managed to explain it, but if you have any questions you can PM me.**

**Also Kandi Confections is the 'brand' of Lina cookies and cakes.**

**Please review. It makes me really really happy and motivated.**

**Feel free to request a chapter(I do them).**

**KYR OUT~**


	96. Ironic Name

**I own nothing. Second Chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**Ironic Name: Meaning Of A Name**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Peace._

_It's something that I've chased after my entire life._

_It's something that I've never managed to obtain._

_It isn't it ironic?_

_The thing I've spent my entire life chasing, is the meaning of my very name?_

_Peace._

_It doesn't suit me at all, does it?_

_Yet, in a strange twisted way it suits me._

_As much as I chase it,_

_As much as I long for it,_

_As much as I wish for it,_

_Deep down I know that I will never find it._

_It will forever elude me._

_Peace is not what I am._

_Peace is not who I am._

_Peace is what I seek._

_Peace is what I will never find._

_How ironic my name is._

* * *

**Arina means peace.**

**You know I came up with Arina name by playing around with the name Rin? I liked the name but it just didn't fit so**

**This was actually how I ended up with Arina's name.**

**Rin-Karin-Arin-Arina**

**I basically played around till I found something I liked the sound of.**

**I recently decided to look up it's meaning and found it meant 'Peace'. I found it hilarious and couldn't help but do a chapter on it.**

**I hope you guy enjoy this chapter/poem.**

**Chapter requests are loved.**

**Please review.**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S**

**Do you find the fact Arina means peace as hilarious as I do?**


	97. Third Program

**I own nothing. Third chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**Third Program: Learn To Program Before You Hack**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_|public static void main(String[] args) {|_

_|Scanner input = new Scanner( System . in );|_

_| System . out . println ("What is this month's number?");|_

_|int month = input . next Int();|_

_|String monthString;|_

_|switch (month) {|_

_|case 1: monthString = "It's January.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 2: monthString = "It's February.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 3: monthString = "It's March.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 4: monthString = "It's April.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 5: monthString = "It's May.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 6: monthString = "It's June.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 7: monthString = "It's July.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 8: monthString = "It's August";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 9: monthString = "It's September.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 10: monthString = "It's October.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 11: monthString = "It's November.";|_

_|break;|_

_|case 12: monthString = "It's December.";|_

_|break;|_

_|default: monthString = "Invalid Month.";|_

_|break;|_

_|}|_

_| System . out .println(monthString);|_

_|}|_

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Gin yawned as he entered the last line of code.

For the many lines of code he had to write, their purpose was simple.

He was bored out of his mind, only the promise of what he'd learn later kept him going.

Gin had already done the basic 'Hello Galaxy' and 'My name is...' programs.

* * *

_'Please work.'_

* * *

Gin silently prayed.

It was the sixth time he had written the code.

If he got it wrong again Master Lacovi had would make him delete the whole thing and make him started again from scratch.

For the sixth time Gin pressed [Run Program].

* * *

[What is this month's number?]

* * *

Gin almost cheered as the text appeared on his screen.

But he wasn't out of the woods yet.

He had to make sure the rest of it worked as well.

Nervous and excited Gin press [1].

* * *

[What is this month's number?]

[It's January.]

* * *

A smiled broke out on Gins face at his success.

He felt giddy as he began testing the rest of the program.

This was the closest he had gotten to success this far.

Gin's fingers sped across the key board.

[End Program.]

[Run Program.]

* * *

[What is this month's number?]

* * *

[2]

* * *

[What is this month's number?]

[It's February.]

* * *

In no time Gin had blown through the all the months.

The program had worked!

His boredom had long since been forgotten as he celebrated his success.

* * *

_"I see someone happy, you've finished the program then?"_

* * *

Honovi Lacovi hooted as he saw his padawan's smile, startling his student.

He hadn't expected Gin to be done so soon.

He was proud of the silver headed boy.

* * *

_"Yeah, Master. Can we move on to hacking now?"_

* * *

While Gin was usually a patient person, he had spent the last three hours coding a program that told you what month it was.

He wanted to move on to the good stuff now.

And Master Lacovi had promised to teach him.

* * *

_"Not yet, you must know code before you can hack it. I'll teach you after I feel your programing skills are high enough._

* * *

The large owl like alien was happy with his students progress, both in the Jedi Arts and other subjects.

At this rate he'd be able to start Gin's lessons in hacking in a few months.

After all you had to know code before you could hack it.

And it was important to have a more then just the standard skill set after all.

* * *

**I took a programing camp this summer and I used a picture i took of the example and edited it a bit to suit this chapter. I'm sad to say i didn't learn much at the camp (bad instructor sadly), but I still did my best to edit it right (well there are some errors (spaces where there shouldn't be any)but FanFiction wouldn't let me do it right). If anyone knows how to code and see errors sorry...I did my best.**

**I wrote this chapter to both be the light chapter (I've done a lot of darker chapters and have more dark chapters to do so I figured I should get the light done now before i end up with too many dark chapters in arrow.), give Gin some development. I want him to be good with computers and everything but I don't want it to be something he's suddenly good at. He has to start with small boring stuff.**

**Spoiler: If I do the squeal Gin will be the main charater. I'm slowly laying the ground work for a sequel if i ever choose to do one and Gin needs more develoement.**

**Chapter requests are loved! I'll have lots of time to do them tomato in the car.**

**Reviews are very ****appresated.**

**KYR OUT~**


	98. Midnight Melody

**I own nothing. Undone belongs to FFH.**

* * *

**Midnight Melody: Song of Sorrow**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"…"_

* * *

Arina's body shock with grief as she struggled with the knowledge that Lina was _gone_.

Her best friend, her only friend was _dead_.

The knowledge that she was now all _alone._

Silently tears fell from her eyes as she mourned the death of the only person she had ever let close.

* * *

_"__Open up wide, swallow down deep,"_

* * *

Arina choked out the words as she hugged her knees.

She couldn't do anything to bring Lina back.

She could only grit her teeth and bear the pain her death brought.

* * *

_"__No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet."_

* * *

Life wasn't fair, it never was, and it never would be.

Arina couldn't do anything to change it.

Nothing could change it.

Nothing could make it better.

She just had to grit her teeth and accept the hand that Fate dealt her.

It was all she could do.

* * *

_"__The cancer inside, stealing my sleep,"_

* * *

Life wasn't fair.

Weren't her dreams proof of that?

It was her curse to dream of what was to come.

Cursed to know her own fate.

Ever single night she was tormented by new visions of death and bloodshed.

* * *

_"__Night after night it keeps haunting me."_

* * *

Every night she saw nothing but death and destruction.

Taunting her with her inability to change fate, to save those fated for death.

But she couldn't do _anything_.

Arina tried so _hard_ to help people, to save people.

Yet, she could do _nothing_ to save the person who matter most to her.

* * *

_"__The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside"_

* * *

Every night Arina felt another piece of herself _break_ under the weight of her dreams.

She refused to share what she dreamt with anyone.

She refused to share the burden of knowing of her own demise.

Despite the fact she was being crushed by it.

* * *

_"__I try to hide them and I wonder why."_

* * *

How many times had people asked her if she was OK?

Why did she always turn them away when she need their help?

Why did she try so _damn hard_ to hid it.

To hid the fact that she was _not_ OK.

That she was **not** _fine_.

She was **never**_ OK_.

* * *

_"__I wonder why I'm still runnin' when I know theres no escapin'."_

* * *

Despite everything, Arina didn't wait to die.

She didn't want to _accept_ her **death**.

She had wanted to be there, standing next to Lina as they became Knights.

Despite how unobtainable it was, Arina had dreamed of being there when The Clone Wars finally ended.

Now what was the _point_ of dreaming of that _unobtainable_ future she longed for?

Without Lina she was _alone_.

Completely and utterly **alone**.

There was no escaping her fate.

* * *

_"__Come undone, surrender is stronger,"_

* * *

Arina was tired of fighting to hold herself together.

She was sick of the unending pain.

Not for the first time, nor the last, Arina just want it to _stop_.

She wanted the pain to _end_.

She want to just _**give up**_.

* * *

_"__I don't need to be the hero tonight."_

* * *

Arina just wanted to let it go.

To stop pretending to be someone who selflessly put others above herself.

She didn't want to be selfless.

For once she wanted to be selfish.

She wanted to _grieve_.

She wanted to _afraid_.

She wanted to _scream_.

She wanted to be _angry_.

* * *

_"__We all want love, we all want honor,"_

* * *

Without Lina, Arina was lost.

Lina had always been there for her, always there to pull her out of her despair.

Pull her out of the darkness that threatened to drown her.

Lina had been the sun, the ginger girl had been everything Arina wanted to be.

Lina had always been there, and now she wasn't.

The sun that had pushed the darkness way was gone.

Arina left was alone, drowning in the darkness.

* * *

_ "__Nobody wants to pay the asking price."_

* * *

Arina knew how dark the galaxy truly could be.

She knew that you couldn't save everyone.

She wasn't the sort of person who could smile and try anyway.

No matter how much she longed for the light.

Arina existed in the darkness so that others could exist in the light.

* * *

_"__Fall on my knees, fall on my pride,"_

* * *

Arina did not consider herself a good person.

But she still did her best to save who ever she could.

She knew there were those that hated her, blamed her for the deaths she hadn't tried to prevent.

She knew how the clones under her command saw her.

Arina was OK with that, it didn't hurt when ever she over heard their words.

It _didn't_.

The road of to hell is paved with good intentions.

* * *

_"__I'm trippin' over all the times I've lied."_

* * *

Over and over again Arina denyed the truth.

She** wasn't** _OK_.

She **wasn't** _fine_.

Arina needed help.

Yet she still lied and_ lied_ and **_lied._**

* * *

_ "__I'm askin' please but I can see in Your eyes,"_

* * *

No matter how much Arina begged, no one would _ever_ understand her.

She could see it in the eyes of everyone around her.

Judging her, judging her Ideal.

Unable to understand or accept her.

* * *

_"__You don't need tears for alibis."_

* * *

It wouldn't matter if she tried to explain, screaming or crying.

It wouldn't change the fact she let people die.

That she should still and watched them die.

That she could continue to do so.

Arina was now completely isolated, completely **_alone_**.

* * *

_"__It's true what they say, love must be blind,"_

* * *

It still amazed her that Lina had chosen **her** out of all people to be friends with.

Lina could have been friends with anyone yet she had chosen Arina.

Arina had treasured Lina's friendship.

Because deep down she couldn't understand why anyone would want to be her friend.

And now it was _gone_.

* * *

_"__That's why Your still standing by the sinner's side."_

* * *

Arina would never think of her self as a good person.

She had done so many things that were down right cruel and cold.

Yet, Lina, was the only truly good person Arina had ever met, yet she had stayed by her side.

No matter what she had done she had know Lina had been there for her.

* * *

_"__Your still by my side when all the things I've done have left You bleedin'."_

* * *

It couldn't have been easy to be her friend.

Arina knew she wasn't a very relatable or open person.

Lina was always there for her.

But it seemed as if Arina couldn't be there for Lina in the same way.

It was always Lina who had been helping despite Arina best efforts.

* * *

_"__Come undone, surrender is stronger,"_

* * *

It pained Arina to know that she could do nothing to change Lina fate.

If given the option Arina would have switched placed with the ginger in a heart beat.

Lina was supposed to be come a Knight.

She was supposed to _live_.

Arina was destine to **die**.

* * *

_"__I don't need to be the hero tonight."_

* * *

Arina was always trying to be the one that saved _others_.

But why couldn't anyone save _her_?

Lina had.

Why couldn't anyone else _see_ that she was drowning?

She was always pretending to be the selfless one.

Why couldn't she be selfish for once?

Why couldn't she have kept her only friend?

* * *

_"__We all want love, we all want honor,"_

* * *

Was it so wrong to not want to be **alone**?

Was it so selfish of her to hold **one** life above the rest.

(_It **was**. She was such a **hypocrite.**_)

Was it so wrong to want to be happy?

* * *

_"__Nobody wants to pay the asking price."_

* * *

Arina didn't want to feel the crashing guilt every time she let someone die to save the lives of others.

She may shove the guilt away, refusing to enknowlage it.

Arina didn't want to deal with it.

She hated pain.

So why did she have to suffer so?

* * *

_"__I don't think I can drive it home tonight."_

* * *

Arina didn't know whether she could continue like this.

It hurt so much.

She just wanted to give up.

* * *

_"__I don't think I wanna be alone tonight."_

* * *

Was that to much to ask?

Not to be **alone**?

* * *

**This is officially the longest chapter I've done in a long long time. I spent a good three and a half hours on this chapter. So I hope you guys liked it.**

**Ok the songs called Undone by FFH, I honestly didn't plan on doing another song chapter but this song just fits Arina so freaking well(honestly go listen to it.) its officially replace Fear Not This Night as Arina's theme song. I just couldn't help it. This chapter was begging me to write it. **

**Honestly I feel kinda bad for Arina, Lina was basicly her only emotional support for years, and now she gone. She lost without her. I would liken it to being alone for years before finding a single friend for years and then said friend being ripped away from you. This chapter takes place after Lina's funeral.**

**So guy what did you think of this chapter?**

**If any of you want me to explain anything from this chapter just PM me.**

**Chapter suggustions are loved, but I have a few I need to get done first(Speaking of which AutumnLeave03 the one of the chapters you requested is almost done and will be out soon.)**

**KYR OUT~**

**P.S theres currently a four way tie on the polls so if anyone hasn't voted yet please do. Other wise I'll be forced to pick with one to do (if the tie isn't resoved I'll proboby end up using two of them for the 200 review and the 100 chapter marks, but please done make me choise.).**


	99. New Identity

**I own nothing. The AU chapter for reaching 50,000 words.**

* * *

**New Identity: Empire Day**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Thank you for your business."_

* * *

Lina, or Kione Sandra as she was now known, smiled as she waved good bye to the last costumer of the day.

Her smile felt painfully fake as she closed the door of _Cozy Cafe &amp; Bakery._

It had been busier day then normal, and normally that would have been a good thing.

The _Cozy Cafe &amp; Bakery_ had made almost twice the usual about.

Arina had been able to help out since school had been let out early.

Kione would have been happy, exact for the reason that it had been such a good day.

* * *

_"I hate Empire Day."_

* * *

It was Empire Day, the anaverity of the day that the Empire rose and the Jedi fell.

It had been exactly fourteen years since Order 66, the Jedi Massacre.

A holiday celebrating the deaths of Master Kiya, and all the others.

It made her want to scream, but she couldn't.

She was Kione Sandra, the owner of _Cozy Cafe &amp; Bakery, _not Lina Indra, the Jedi Knight.

* * *

_"Me two, Kione, me two."_

* * *

Gin or Nova as he was now called whispered as he sat down next to his wife.

He hated Empire Day just as much as the ginger did, if not more.

The silver head could still remember the feeling of Master Lacovi, Yammy and Taro vanishing into the Force.

He would never forget the terror he felt as he ran for his life.

* * *

_"I don't want to be Kione. I want to be Lina."_

* * *

Kione could never stay that she wasn't happy with her life.

She loved her husband.

She loved her nine year old daughter, Arina.

She loved her bakery.

But she wished that she didn't need to be Kione to live her life.

Kione didn't want to pretend that she had never been Lina Indra.

It wasn't just a new name.

It was a name that denied her past.

Kione never been a Jedi Knight.

Lina had.

* * *

_"I know. _

* * *

Nova understood.

The few remaining had had to change their very identify to survive.

Even if he wanted to Nova could never go back to being Gin Santras.

Sure, he could take up his lightsaber for the alliance, announce to all that he was Gin, but that wouldn't the fact it wasn't who he was.

Not anymore.

He had been Nova for so long he wouldn't remember how to _be _Gin again.

It was just another thing that the Empire had taken.

* * *

**There you go, ****Lina coping with the galaxy after surviving Order 66. Well its more of a bit of her life afterwards.**

**She's running a bakery/cafe using her cooking skills and doing quiet well for herself.**

**Gin or Nova is working as a programmer at a local company.**

**And their daughter, Arina is going to school like a normal child.**

**Their just another family.**

**Gin or Nova as he is now known create new identity for himself, Rob(who ran off to Alderan to get a teaching degree before going off to become a mid school teach on Naboo of all things.), and Lina. He's a high level software designer in a local company. Every ones doing fine. They're living happy lives, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. They had to change who they were to surrive. Nova is more out going and open then Gin was, Kione's more subdued and hasnt touched candy in years. They had to become different people into surrive. Let go of who they were to hid by becoming everyday normal citizens of the empire. **

**I picked their new names based on that, Nova means new in Latin. Gin picked the name because he was starting a new life, becoming a new person. Kione's means one who comes from nowhere. She has no past, or at least none that Kione can call her own. **

**Please hold your chapter requests I have some k need to do before I can take more.**

**Please review.**

**And AutumnLeaves03 one of the chapters you requested will be up later today or tomato I need to edit it.**

**KYR OUT~**


	100. Unknown Sister

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Unknown Sister: Not Knowing Wether To Grieve**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_Dear Richard &amp; Ellen Indra,_

_We are sad to inform that Padawan Lina Indra has fallen in battle._

_She fought bravely and admiral and will be dearly missed by many._

_Lina Indra was an extraordinary girl who brought a smile to the faces of all those around her._

_She left us far too soon, but we will always remember for her._

_Lina's funeral will be held at noon in fourteen days at the Jedi Temple._

_If you wish to attend please contact the Jedi Temple by this time next week._

_The Temple will take care of all funeral as well as travel costs._

_We hope to see you in attendance._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_The Jedi Temple,_

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

As May finished reading the letter in her hands she was silent.

She didn't know what to say.

May didn't know how to feel as she finished reading the letter.

Lina, her older sister was dead.

But the seven year old had never met her, she didn't know her.

Should she grieve the death of the sister she had never known or not?

* * *

_"Papa! Mama! There's a letter from the Jedi Temple!"_

* * *

The young red head called for her parents.

May may not have not known how she felt about her sister death, but she knew that her parents would want to see the letter.

They would want to know that their daughter was dead.

* * *

**Here you go AutumnLeaves03, I'll do them at the funeral soon to. Sorry this chapter took so long to post but I had to get the 50,000 word AU done. I hope you all like it.**

**It's a short chapter but is a build up to future chapters.**

**Ok as for May.**

**Her name comes from the Chinese word meimei which means little sister. Meimei to Maymay to just May.**

**She a charater who I designed to struggle with Lina's death in a different way.**  
**If I told you that your mothers long lost sister's daughter (nether of whom you've ever met)just died would you grieve for her? She was family, and she dead, but she also just a name to you. Mays struggling(and will struggle more with that in future chapters) with that, her sisters dead yet she never knew her. Lina always been just a name and a few pictures to May, yet Lina is her sister. Well I hope you liked her, but please tell me what you think of May. I want her to appear here and there(and I'm debating wether or not she'll be a charater that would end up in the sequel should I choose to write it.). And also May is not a sugar addict, though she does enjoy baking.**

**Anyway I ask you to hold your requests till I've gotten more of the list done. I've got requests I still need to do before I can accept more.**

**Please review it makes me really happy and motivated to write(I don't do this on purpose but I tend to get chapters done faster if the pervious chapter got reviews because I want more...)**

**KYR OUT~**


	101. Fear's Beginnings

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fear's Beginnings: The Funeral That Inspired A Life Time of Fear**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"...rave and selfless...ay looking ou...ay of su..."_

* * *

May sat silently listening to people she had never met talk about the sister she had never met.

She was bored out of her mind.

Holopod seemed to call to her from its place in her pocket.

It took an enormous amount of will power for her not to succumb to its seductive call.

* * *

_"...e will be dea...any who kne...ver forgot..."_

* * *

It felt like it had been hours since her sister funeral began.

To May it seemed like there was a near endless stream of people who had something to say.

Briefly the young ginger wondered if her older sister had been a really popular and well liked person.

Lina had clearly been well liked among her peers.

* * *

_"Leave. Your disrespecting the dead."_

* * *

May snapped back to attention as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around her.

Looking up she saw something that she had only though happened in the movies.

A blonde girl was holding her red cheek, and the green haired girl who had clearly slapped her.

May was no Jedi but she could could_ feel_ it.

The greenette positivity radiated fury.

* * *

_'Stop it!'_

* * *

May wanted to scream, but she couldn't utter a sound.

She couldn't move.

She was petrified.

* * *

_'Please! Stop! Stop it!'_

* * *

May couldn't breath, if she could she would have been hyperventilating.

It was if she was being _smothered_ in the emotions of the greenette.

She was being _burned_ alive with a raging storm of flaming _fury_.

She was being _crushed_ under the pure and utter _hatred_ of the greenette felt for blonde.

She was _drowning_ in a vast ocean of unending, heart shattering _grief_.

She was being _smothered_ with unfathaninbal _loneliness_.

The chaotic mix of emotions that weren't May own were _terrifying_.

* * *

_'Please stop it! Stop!'_

* * *

Not just because how they had so easy reduced her to an immobile, fearful, wreck.

The scariest thing was that they weren't hers.

That the green haired Padawan had so easy toyed with her emotions, her mind without even **trying.**

May was completely _helpless_ against the mental on slot of a Padawan who hadn't even been trying.

* * *

_'What could a full fledged Jedi do to me?'_

* * *

May had heard of Jedi Mind Tricks before, but their implications had _never_ _**sunk in**_ until that day.

A Jedi could completely dominate mind, and she would be able to do _nothing_ to stop it.

She could easy turned into a willing puppet with a few words.

The realization was world shatteringly scary.

May was**_ nothing_** compared to a Jedi.

* * *

_"Leave. Now."_

* * *

The greenette words may have been directed at the blonde, but they jolted May out of her stupor.

All of a sudden the torrent of foreign emotions vanished.

And May _ran_.

She had to put as much distance between herself and the greenette.

Between herself and the temple

* * *

_From that day on May Indra feared the Jedi. The memory of her sisters funeral would never leave her._

_ The day the empire rose May breathed a sigh of relief. _

_There were no more Jedi._

_May later went on to successful career working in the Empire's PR Department. _

_Sadly she died one year before the empires fall, when a drunk driver crashed into her. _

_The drunk drive was charged with manslaughter and is still serving his term in prison._

* * *

**Well this was a fun chapter, you like with did with it?**

**I originally planned it to be a conversation between May and her parents at the funeral but this felt so much better. May isn't the sorta person who would have a heart to heart with her parents. She simply isn't. I chose instead to have he witness part of the fight between Arina and Senna.**

**Not everyone likes Jedi. It's not just the Sith or the Seperatists. There are people who dislike them or fear them it's a simple fact. You do not have that much power and not have a few who fear you. Considering the whole**  
**Mind Trick thing I figure there's a large number of them. I wanted May to be one. I don't want her to like the Jedi because not everyone does.**

**As for Arina emotional broadcast, she done it before I just haven't brought it up because ruts not something she do often nor is she currently aware of the ability.**

**Arina is very strong with the force(no where near Anakin or Yoda, but way more then your average Jedi.), she has to be in order to see that many visions. Unforcently she doesn't have the appropriate control. Most of the time she keeps an iron tight hold one her emotions. When it slips up she starts broadcasting it. Remember how after Lina's death she made everyone feel gloomy and depressed? She was making them feel what she was feeling, abit it was unfocused and muted. It was like a mist. When she lashed out at Jay it was more of a single titalwave, she wanted him to leave, she both hit him with a mind trick as well as the desire to leave her alone. Here she was what trying to smother Senna. It's not an ability she has much control over, and she doesn't realizes she doing it. It's an ability that she will never learn to control and you will be seeing more of later.**

**Also it doesn't have the same effect on a Jedi as it would on a civilian or clone. Jedi are both trained in resisting mind tricks and have the force to keep out the worst of the emotional assalt(amusing that Arina would have an ability like that, considering how bad she is with them). People like May have nothing to block her out, nothing to protect her mind form Arina's attempt to smother her.**

**Now as for May's reaction, well she's just felt what Arina is feeling, admitly less so then if Arina had been targeting her but still their strong emotions May is not used to feeling. There's also the fact that Arina wasn't even trying to make her feel it, Arina was just so angry with Senna that other people near by felt it. None the less Arina effortless reduced Maybto a terrified reck, and May knows it. If a Padawan can do that to her what could a Jedi do? To have someone effortlessly screw with what you feel is a scary thing. May has no way to know that it's not a common ability. She knows Jedi can uses Mind Tricks. She justified in her absolute terror. Your mind is your own to have someone so effortlessly manipulate it...**

**As for the way May dies in the far future, well it's just what happened.**

**Anyway I have more requests I have to get done before I ask for more.**

**The 100 chapter AU is going to be done but it's running late. I'm just not currently inspired enough to do it right.**

**Please review, I love hearing what you guys think about each chapter.**

**Also if you have any questions PM me or leave it in a review, I'll be happy to explain.**

**KYR OUT~**


	102. Unlucky Death

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Unlucky Death: Bemoaning How Your About To Die**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_'Look's like Jedi don't care about each other any more then they care about clones.'_

* * *

Lucky thought bitterly as he watched his commander retreating form, leaving the padawan fighting below them to die.

Well, Lucky wasn't long for this world ether, but it wasn't like Commander Binya knew he was still alive.

Not that the Commander would have tried to save him she had known.

* * *

_'So this is how it ends.'_

* * *

Lucky was going to die here, and he knew it.

He couldn't move after all, two shots to his back, and one had hit his lower spine, and one to his lower thigh.

He was pretty sure that at least one of his ribs were broken as well.

Those wounds may have been inflicted by the clankers, but they wouldn't be what kiled him.

Nah, he'd die of blood loose most likely.

A slow death.

* * *

_'What an unlucky way to go.'_

* * *

Lucky almost chuckled at the joke, but it hurt to much.

He would have prefer a quick, flashy, heroic death.

Jay would have laughed at him.

Bemoaning the way he was about to die.

* * *

**I know its short but I don't have a lot of time and I want to get something posted.**

**Its been to long.**

**I know its been a while since the last chapter but I have a good reason.**

**I just started my first year of high school, so I've been rather busy.**

**Updates will probably become less frequent as I have less time to write.**

**I'll still try to have at least one a week but no promises.**

**But I refuse to abandon this story, it's to important to me to do that.**

**Anyway suggestions are loved, please give them to me.**

**They always keep me motivated.**

**Also AutumLeavoes03 considered having Lucky live and report Arina, but after thinking about it I realized that any clones was likely to have already died, and that Arina can't have anyone reprimand her for this. Its important.**

**Please review.**

**KYR OUT~**


	103. Name's Rob

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Name's Rob: Night Time Decorating**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Are you sure dat dis is ok, sir?"_

* * *

Will couldn't help but ask as he watched his friend slowly make his way across the ceiling of the ships hanger bay.

How exactly Rob had managed to convince him that this was a good idea Will didn't know.

The clone suspected that despite appearances, Rob was his senior and had taken advantage of his lack of life experience.

The theory had holes but how else was he to explain how exactly the blonde had convinced him to do this?

Get up in the middle of the night to hang streamers and balloons for the generals birthday all over the ceiling.

...plus the giant 'Happy Birthday' banner in the mess hall.

The general was going to kill them.

* * *

_"What did I tell you about calling me sir Will? And I'm totally sure it is."_

* * *

Rob pouted down at the clone.

In the seven months they had known each other Rob still hadn't been able to get Will to completely stop with the formality.

Friends should be referring to each other as 'sir'.

Well he would break his friend of the habit...eventually.

For now they had a job to do, Master Quon needed some cheering up after that last Battle, and Rob hoped this would do just that.

* * *

_"Dat since we're friends I have to address you by your first name off da job?"_

* * *

Why Will even tried to be professional was lost on him.

No matter how hard he tried Rob would eventually wear him down until he agreed.

* * *

_"Exactly! Now hand me that duck tape."_

* * *

The blonde cheerfully nodded as he reached the middle of the ceiling.

He'd teach Will the ways of friendship yet.

Now he just needed the duck tape and everything would be all set.

Master Quon was going to be shocked.

* * *

_"Something tells me dat da General won't be happy about dis."_

* * *

Will could only shake his head as he tossed the grey roll of tape up to the Padawan.

Despite what Rob seemed to think, Will was pretty sure that the General would not enjoy this as much as Rob seemed to.

At least he wouldn't be punished for this.

Everyone on this ship knew that Rob dragged Will into his crazy antics.

Wether Will wanted to or not.

* * *

_"Don't be so negative, what's the worst that could happen?"_

* * *

_Famous__ last words indeed._

_While the newly 'Birthday-fied' hanger bay greatly amused the clones, it did not amuse General Isaac Quon__._

_Padawan Rob Whiles was put on kitchen duty for the next two weeks._

_Will only got three days._

* * *

**I honestly did not expect to post this today, but I realized that I could use the time on the bus to write and managed to some how miraculously get this done-and part of the next chapter.**

**Seriously.**

**Anyway I'm totally writing on the bus from now on.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update more then I originally foresaw...**

**Ether way here a chapter on Rob and Will.**

**I like him because he's kinda supposed to be just any other kid, nothing really stand out about him other then his cheerful upbeat nature and michivious tendency(Yammy was a bad influence.). I plan on developing his and Will relationship more in the future, because I want to write another side of the Clone Wars that I haven't really developed much, a positive relationship between Jedi and Clone. **

**He also has almost nothing to do with Arina which to me helps highlight the fact that the story while centered around her, the world doesn't revolve around her. All the other charters have their own lives and friends who Arina has nothing to do with. I really enjoy exploring that, because if my charters were cannon they would appear as a mere background charater who walked by in one scene. They don't matter, yet they have their own lives, I know I'm going on a rant now but I just find it so fascinating.**

**Any how if you guys have any ideas on how you want to see Rob and Will interact feel free to tell me. I want to build them into charters in the same league as Gin and Lina(Who both need more non-Arina development now that I think about it.) and I would love ideas.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter Suggestions are loved(and AutumnLeaves03 I will do Arina funeral like I did Lina, but It feels to soon after Lina.).**

**KYR OUT~**

**Ps.**

**To the guest who has been reviewing recently, I find your reviews amusing and enjoy reading them, thanks for reviewing.**


	104. Kandi Corp

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kandi Corp: Running A Kandi Empire**

* * *

_"Candy is the force's gift to the universe."_

* * *

_'Stupid greedily old men don't know anything.'_

* * *

Lina silently fumed as she entered her office.

Who were they to think they could tell her to raise prices?

They were all just the former owners of company's she had taken over and been gracious enough not to completely fire.

She was the owner of Kandi Corperations.

A multi-billion credit company who practically ran the entire candy and cake markets.

The company already made a massive profit and they wanted to raise prices?

Just to increase the amount of money that their small cut got them?

* * *

_'Maybe I should decrease their cut? I could just increase Jimmy's cut.'_

* * *

An evil smirk spread across the ginger's face as she unwrapped a lollipop and put it in her mouth.

Jimmy was one of the only former owners who did anything to actually help out and work.

Despite no longer owning Cake-A-Lot Bakery the man still oversaw it.

The man was also helping run company charity.

Yup, he deserved a raise.

* * *

_'And I should probably call May about that new commercial she been working on...'_

* * *

Lina sighed as she leaned back into her 'Evil Villain Chair'.

There was just so much that the ginger had to do these days.

It felt like she was always busy with something now.

* * *

And the 200 review AU is finally here(I'll get to the 100 chapter one soon I'm just trying to decided between the tied results).

**Seriosuly 200 review!(T.T thanks so much guys, I'm so happy.)**

**I wanted to write a really long chapter to celebrate but I'm writing everything on the bus so I don't have as much time as I would like...**

**So Lina started Kandi Corp when she was eleven and was able to spend the next ten years building up her empire. Also in case your wondering the reason Kione didn't run an empire like this was that she couldn't afford the attention it would have gotten her. As for Jimmy, well he ran a rather successful bakery on Coracoint, she bough his store in order to expand to that planet, the two get along well. I almost forgot but May works in the company's advertising department.**  
**So what did you guys think of this chapter?**  
**It's a light chapter despite the fact that the last chapter was light.**

**Please review.**

**And I actadenty deleted The List, and while I was able to remember most of it if I don't get to something you requested a while ago please let me know agian so I can do it. I'm sorry guys, it was my phone...**

**KYR OUT~**  
**Ps.**  
**AutumnLeaves03: I love the idea of Senna funeral had I will start planing and creating characters immediately.**

**Also if anyone wants to suggest some names for Senna's father, older brother, and uncle or aunt(haven't decided on wether I'll have her aunt or her uncle) feel free to suggest some names.**

**To the wonderful Guest Reviewer: Thank you so much for your request, and since you've given me so many nice reviews and this is your first chapter request, I'll make a exemption to my usually rules, it'll take me a few chapters to work her apearences in(As I will not do Clone Wars!Ahsoka I'll have Youngling!Ahsoka have a guest apearences in) a future light chapter. I'm think the Fight of 87 that I never got around to writing...Hope you don't mind a small wait.**


	105. Jello Fight

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Jello Fight: The Fight of 67**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Food Fight!"_

* * *

Yammy bellowed his war cry as he hurled his plate of Jello at the first person he saw.

...A blonde who just happened to be Senna.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

_"You'll pay for that Zeten!"_

* * *

Senna froze for a moment as she felt something slimy hit her head.

Slowly her hands reached up touch the side of her head.

The blonde youngling could feel the jello in her _hair_.

Zeten was going to _die_ for this.

Her scream of rage was all the warning Yammy had before he was bombarded with all the jello that Senna could reach.

But in her rage, Senna's aim was less then stellar.

* * *

_"Eat Jello!"_

* * *

Lina cried as she joined the fight.

Using the table as a shield the ginger darted out to snipe the enemy(Everybody).

Her mount of jello giving her plenty of amo to chuck at anyone who moved.

* * *

_"Food fight!"_

* * *

Rob echoed his idol's cry as he throw his plate of Jello at his roommate.

Nailing older blonde boy square in the face as he joined the food fight.

* * *

_"Rob, your going to pay for that!"_

* * *

Misha growled as he wiped jello out of his eyes with his right hand.

His left hand picking up his own jello plate and threw it at the younger blonde.

...Only to miss and nail his twin sister in the back of her head.

* * *

_"MISHA!"_

* * *

Eve snarled as she snatched up her own plate of Jello.

The bluenette carefully took aim at her brother face, before throwing it at him with enough force to knock him out.

Smirking Eve grabbed the plates of the other two girls who had been sitting with her.

Ahsoka and Sarah could only watch as the other youngling hit two other youngling in the face.

Taro and Rim would have bruises after this.

* * *

_"Hey!"_

* * *

Gin threw his own plate of jello at the bluenette who had just hit Taro.

Perhaps he was getting a little swept up in all the excite meant but he had to avenge his friend.

Poker Trio honor.

But he missed and hit Yin.

* * *

_"Yuck! Get it off! Get it off! Yucky, yucky, yucky!"_

* * *

Yin began to freak out as she tried to get the disgusting gooe off of her.

It was disgusting!

Yucky, yucky, yucky.

* * *

_"Your going to pay for that jerk!"_

* * *

Yang grabbed her plate and throw it at the silver haired boy who had attacked her twin.

He was going _down, down, down._

Except she slipped, and hit Arina instead.

* * *

_"..."_

* * *

Everyone froze as the feeling of complete and utter doom hit them.

Slowly they all turned to see the source of that awful feeling.

Arina.

* * *

_No one other then the younglings present that day know what truly happened next._

_They never spoke of it after that day._

_There have been many rumors and storys of what Arina did that day, __but two things we can be sure of._

_Jello was never again served as desert at the Jedi Temple._

_And there was never another food fight._

* * *

**And done.**

**I tried to work in as many charters as I could without making it feel to crowded.**

**I also introduced 3 new ****charters, Misha, Eve, and Sarah.**

**None of them will have a large part in the story, they were create purely to add more background charters, Rob needed a roommate, and I while I was at it I figured I might as well add two more just in case I ever want to use them. You knew know when you need a good background charater.**

**Anyway what do you guys think?**

**Ahsoka got her brief camo that I hope you guys all liked.**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter?**

**Also I'm going to doing Senna's funeral soon, and thank you guys for giving me names.**

**But other then that I'm planning on doing some more chapter focusing on Gin, Yammy, Lina, Rob, and Will. I feel that they all need more development, so there may be a more then normal amount of lighter chapter ahead(there will still be plenty of dark chapters, just a bit less for a little while). You guys ok with that? I just feel as if they aren't getting enough screen time.**

**KYR OUT~**


	106. Recruiting Email

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Recruiting Email: Help Me Prank Senna**

* * *

_"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

To: SilverAceSW,com

Gin~

Do U think U could help me out with something~

From: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

* * *

To: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

...Is it legal?

From: SilverAceSW,com

* * *

To: SilverAceSW,com

That was 1 time Gin!

1 bloody time!

How was I supposed 2 know that it was illegal anyway?

And why do u automatically assume its illegal?

From: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

* * *

To: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

The last time you ask me like _it_ was _illegal_.

Yammy, we're very lucky that Master Yoda forgave us, and that the temple never filed any charges.

So forgive me for being weary, but what exactly do you want me to help you with?

From: SilverAceSW,com

* * *

To: SilverAceSW,com

Well Lina's funeral is in a week and I want u to help me prank Senna.

She bound to say something at the funeral deserving of it, and Lina won't be able to defend herself.

So I was wondering if u could hook up a motion sensor to a fan wirelessly?

From: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

* * *

To: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

Sure.

I'll help.

From: SilverAceSW,com

* * *

To: SilverAceSW,com

Thanks~

I'm sending u the plans now.

From: xXSupremeKingXxSW,com

* * *

**Yammy and Gin as you have proboby already noticed are closer to each other then they are to Taro(they were roommates so it's kinda expected) and they have gotten up to more attics together then they have with Taro(who as yet to actually break any law), so they do stay in touch for more then the weekly game of poker. And I do plan on doing the chapter of them breaking the law.**

**Anyway please review, and seriously guys thank you for all the reviews you have already given me.**

**Chapter suggestions are loved, I'm trying to rebuild The List.**

**KYR OUT~**


	107. Senna's Letter

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Senna's Letter: Letter To The Annei**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Henry, go get the mail, now."_

* * *

Alice ordered her son, not even looking up from the medical journal she read.

She completely ignored her sons complains.

While it was normally Owen who got the mail, he was in the middle of making breakfast.

It was like Henry had a lot of chores to begin with anyway.

* * *

_"Fine, mom, whatever."_

* * *

The six-teen year old grumbled as he got up from the table.

He had already taken out the trash yesterday, he didn't see why he had to do anything today.

But arguing with his mother was pointless.

One simply did not win an argument with Alice Annei.

Maybe he should invest in a droid to do his chores for him.

* * *

_'I wonder how much it would cost?'_

* * *

As Henry pondered wether or not he should get a droid he grabbed the mail and headed back to the table.

For the most part it was the usual everyday mail.

Bills, a package from his cousin Hazel, and postcards from Uncle Lex.

The only unusually one was the letter from the Jedi Temple.

But Henry didn't bother opening, he just left it with the rest of the mail.

If he had opened it he would have found out about his little sisters demise.

* * *

_Dear Alice &amp; Owen Annei,_

_We are sad to inform that Padawan Senna Annei has fallen in battle._

_She fought bravely and admiral and will be dearly missed by many._

_Senna Annei was a special girl who was destine for great things._

_She left us far too soon, but we will always remember for her._

_Senna's funeral will be held at noon in fourteen days at the Jedi Temple._

_If you wish to attend please contact the Jedi Temple by this time next week._

_The Temple will take care of all funeral as well as travel costs._

_We hope to see you in attendance._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_The Jedi Temple,_

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter.**

**It took me a while to decided exactly I wanted this chapter to play out. I didn't feel like the letter would be opened immediately, yet I wanted to include it. ****In the end you got this.**

**As for why they have so much mail and do thing 'old fashioned' it's because Alice feels that her family will get lazy other wise. She wants everyone working hard.**

**What do you think about Henry so far?**

**Chapter suggestions are adored, I'm trying to rebuild The List.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Ps.**

**I almost forgot but the 60k word chapter AU chapter is approaching, if you guys have any suggustions for that feel free to give them. And my favorite guest when the poll is finally up you can vote in a review, it's only fair, all my other loyal readers can vote so you should be able to to.**


	108. Lost Boys

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lost Boys: Literally Dragged Along**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Hey! Your new here too? Awesome, any idea where the mess hall is? Or are you lost like me? What's your name?"_

* * *

Rob grinned manically as he ran up the clone.

Going by his armor he was a 'shiny' so he was new just like Rob was.

Maybe he knew where the mess hall was.

He looked about as lost as Rob was, but it didn't hurt to ask.

And they could always team up to find their way to the mess hall together.

It didn't even cross the young padawans that the clone was not headed to the mess hall.

* * *

_"...Will, sir?"_

* * *

Will ask more then answered.

He wasn't quiet sure what he was supposed to do.

How was one to deal with running into their new commander while lost in the hallway?

He had only been trying to find the barrack, he didn't want to deal with this.

* * *

_"That's a nice name, mine's Rob Whiles. So are you lost?"_

* * *

Rob hummed, almost bouncing up and down.

He couldn't stay still he was so hyper.

Perhaps he shouldn't have eaten all of the candy from Lina's graduation gift...

* * *

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

When in doubt go with protocol.

Will could handle this, he just had to pretend that the Commander was one of the Trainers back on Kamino.

He couldn't let his nerves get the better of him.

Will couldn't make a fool of himself in front of a commanding officer.

* * *

_"Really? Me to! We can find the mess hall together! Let's move out! We can call ourselves the Lost Boy..."_

* * *

Rob chattered on, oblivious to the clones nerves as he dragged the clones down hallway after hallway.

They could brave the labyrinth known as the hallways on the quest to find the mess hall.

This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

_'I was just drying to find my room, I didn't sign up for dis!'_

* * *

Will mentally scream as he was dragged along by the blonde Padawan.

No one on Kamino had ever prepared him for this.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

_It was four hours before the 'Lost Boys' found their way to the mess hall._

_And ever since that day the two have been best friends._

_Not that Will had any say in the matter anyway._

* * *

**And that's how Rob and Will first met, Rob literally dragged him of on some senseless adventure.**

**Rob's a little hyper and crazier then he usually is in this chapter as he ate a small bucket of sweets(curtsy of Lina who have to him as a congested for making Padawan. And in case your wondering how she knows him, she hangs out enough with Yammy to have met him.) before hand. He doesn't have the self control to ration it sadly.**

**Anyway Will is a rather anxious and nervous person who gets incurably stressed when dealing with new situations. Over time Rob does help him become a more confident person, even if he never became completely comfortable with new thing. Will is also an incredibly easy person to boss around, as he rarely puts up much resistance. Of course there is the rare ovation that he stands up for himself or others but their incredibly uncommon.**

**So do you guys like how the two met? It seemed to me like a realistic way for the two to become friends knowing the two. Rob drags Will along on an 'adventure' won't leave him alone after wards until they become friends.**

**Please review?**

**Chapter suggestions are loved, I'm trying to rebuild The List.**

**KYR OUT ~**

**Ps. Don't get used to getting more then one chapter per day, the only reason I got so many chapters done today was that I was at the eye doctor(good news my eye is recovering wonderfully) and I tend to stress write in the waiting room and ride there...I have another chapter half way done Beach Packing, it may be up today or I may finish it on the bus tomato...**


	109. Beach Packing

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Beach Packing: It's an Indoor Beach**

* * *

_"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

_"Gin, where'd you put the sun screen?!"_

* * *

Yammy yelled at his roommate as he scrambled around their room.

He couldn't find the sun screen anywhere.

Gin hadn't to have taken it!

It was the only explanation.

And he needed it for the beach trip today.

* * *

_"Yammy, ya know that ya don't need it right?"_

* * *

Gin shock his head as he grabbed his trunks.

It was kinda funny to watch Yammy fanatic searching.

It almost made Gin want to tell his roommate where the sun screen was...almost.

This was far to funny to simply let it end.

And didn't Yammy realized at the beach was indoors?

* * *

_"Why not? You want a sun burn?"_

* * *

Yammy growled at the silver head.

Was Gin making fun of him?

He knew that he'd be as red as a lobber without sunscreen.

* * *

_"No, I don't, but it's an indoor beach."_

* * *

Gin deadpanned.

Yammy really didn't know.

Despite the fact he had been the one who had signed both of them up for the trip.

That was both incredibly sad and ridiculously funny.

* * *

_"...I totally knew that! I just want the full beach side experience! Just tell me where the sun screen is already!"_

* * *

He blushed furiously as he snapped at the silver head.

He had totally not known that.

But he would never actually admit it.

* * *

**Poor Yammy, but he is one to ether have a elaborate plans or over look the simplest of details. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**This chapter was actually one of the first drafts for the first beach chapter before I ditched Yammy and Gin and focus on Arina and Lina for the chapter. I'm glad I finally got to finish and post it.**

**Please review~**

**Chapter requests are loved, The List needs rebuilding.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Favorite Guest: I knew it wasn't you, it didn't seem like one of your reviews. And I agree.**


	110. Crash Recovery

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Crash Recovery: Sleep Away The Sickness**

* * *

_"Spades are the less of the four suits. A tool to dig in the dirt. A suit to be underestimated, till you prove them wrong, Ace of Spades."_

* * *

_'Great, I'm sick.'_

* * *

Gin frowned as the wave of drowsiness hit him out of nowhere.

His body felt like lead, his eye lids where so heavy.

He had about an hour at most before he crashed.

Yes, he was definitely sick.

* * *

_"You ok, Gin? You don't look so good all of a sudden."_

* * *

Yammy looked up at his friend in concern, all of a sudden Gin looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

Gin was a night owl by nature, and would stay up till one every night if he had a choice.

If he was as tired as he looked at, then he had to be sick.

Gin's body dealt with sickness by sleeping...lots of sleeping.

* * *

_"I'm just sick. I'm going ta bed."_

* * *

Gin rubbed his eyes as he stood up headed to his bed and crawled under the covers.

He didn't even bother to change.

It didn't matter he would be skipping dinner, or finish his essay on the Ethical Use Of Mind Tricks.

Gin just wanted to sleep.

* * *

_"You want me to call the med droid?"_

* * *

The older boys concerned faded, but he asked anyway.

It was normal for Gin to crash the night before he actually started feeling sick.

The silver haired boy would be out for the next seventeen hours or so.

He'd be completely recovered in three day, max.

Gin would spend most of that time sleeping so his fast recovery was expected.

Yammy would admit that he was slightly jealous of how quickly Gin always recovered.

* * *

_"No, just tell the institutors I won't be in class tomato."_

* * *

Gin muttered as he burrowed deeper into his blankets.

He didn't need a med droid, just a lot of sleep and he'd be fine.

He was so sleepy...

* * *

**Gin's sick, but don't worry he deals with being sick the same way I do so he'll be fine. If I'm sick with anything more then an average cold, I crash at around five or six and wake around eleven the next day before going back to sleep. It's a very effective method and I'm rarely sick for more then three day.**

**Also on another note I've picked out what I want to be for Halloween: Karma Akabane.** **I know it's early but my costumes are generally barely arrive in time, in seventh grade my costume arrived the day before Halloween...anyway I'm thinking of doing another Halloween chapter for Halloween. I'm debating wether to follow Gin or Rob...**

**Chapter requests are loved~**

**The List need to be rebuilt.**

**Also I need more AU chapter suggestions to add to the poll I'm putting together.**

**Reviews are adored~**

**And BlueTogruta that is a cool name.**

**KYR OUT~**


	111. Delayed Arrival

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Delayed Arrival: A Malfunctioning Hyperdrive Isn't Fun**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_[I'm sooo bored.]_

* * *

Henry sighed as he sent he text.

Usually he found texting boring, but he was desperate at this point.

His mom had turned off all of his holopad's fuctions except reading, texting, and the news.

There was nothing else to do.

He didn't even have to wait a minute till he got a replay.

* * *

_[I thought you were going to the Jedi Temple. How can you be bored?]_

* * *

Hazel rolled her eyes as she replayed to her cousins text.

Only he could be bored at the freak'n Jedi Temple.

The brunette was so jealous.

Well not of having his long lost little Jedi sister die part, but seeing the temple part.

* * *

_[Not JT yet. On ship. Flight delay.]_

* * *

Henry didn't even both to look up from the holopad as he typed his reply.

He had been on the ship for the last five hours, thanks to a malfunctioning hyperdrive that to be fixed.

It'd be another two hours before the jump to hyper space and another twenty minutes in hyper space till arriving at Corasant.

Henry was bored out of his mind.

* * *

_[Well that sucks, do you know why?]_

* * *

She felt for her cousin she really did.

It was awful when ever there was a delay, as it was often due to a malfunction or error.

Few companies were willing to risk the potential law suits if anything happen, so they were often extremely paranoid.

* * *

_[Hyperdive malfunction, nothing serious. No idea why they paranoid.]_

* * *

What ever it was wasn't serious enough to get everyone off the ship.

Henry didn't see why it was taking so long.

Shouldn't someone or droid be able to fix what ever was wrong within an hour?

* * *

_[Lawsuits idiot. Even if a company doesn't actually care about their costumes safety they care about the potential lawsuits against them. They could lose a lot of money.]_

* * *

Hazel had realized how money and lawsuits made the world go round when she was ten.

Her father had managed one of Galaxtic Productions many theme parks.

They had alway been big on safety as they had been sued for five million visits after a woman died in a roller coaster.

Plus Hazel tended to have a more cynical view of things, and thought about that sort of thing.

And she planned to go to law school.

* * *

**Anyone would be as bored as Henry is in his situation. I feel for the guy.**

**Anyway I'll be doing Senna's funeral soon as well as Arina (with her mom).**

**I'm also planning to give Gin, Lina, and Yammy a dark chapter each soon.**

**Rob and Will be the ones to get the Halloween chapters(I'm planning on doing at least two, three max.)**

**Also while I plan to focus on the minor and supporting charters for a while yet(I'm brainstorming ways to make them dark.) Arina will start showing up more often, she's the main character after all.**

**Next I'm going to be putting up the poll soon so this is your last chance to suggest AU chapters.**

**Chapter requests are as always loved.**

**As are reviews.**

**BlueTogruta: They both sound like cool costumes and thank you, you gave me an idea for a chapter.**

**KYR OUT~**

**5 million credits = 15 million dollars**


	112. Blood Moon

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Blood Moon: Watching A Lunar Eclipse**

* * *

_"King of Clubs fits you well. After all your strong, powerful, and as thick as a troll."_

* * *

_"Look it's starting guy! Look at the moon!"_

* * *

Rob jumped to his feet, and pointing at the sky above him.

The right side of the over head moon was beginning to take on an orangish tint.

The eclipse was starting!

Wait till Sarah and Misha heard about this!

They were going to be so jealous.

* * *

_"This is so cool, isn't it guys?"_

* * *

Lina grinned as she looked up at the sky.

Tonight was going to be the first time she had ever seen an eclipse.

Arina had been right about watching it from the roof.

It was a far better view then they would have had in courtyard Yammy had suggested.

The ginger made a mental note to thank Yammy again for planning everything later.

* * *

_"...hm."_

* * *

Arina hummed in agreement as she lay on the roof next to the ginger.

The moon was beautiful, the slow transition from white to bloody red would die the moon all different colors.

It wasn't often that she got to enjoy things like this.

The last time she had gotten to relax was three months ago at the beach.

It was...nice to be surrounded by her fellow youngling.

While she would never admit so out loud, Arina enjoyed the camaraderie that they all seemed to share in that moment.

Tonight would be a memory to be treasured.

* * *

_"Totally."_

* * *

Yammy agreed that the lunar eclipse was cool-no amazing.

It was hands down the coolest things that Yammy had ever seen...

...Well actually it was the 5th coolest, right under the time that someone set fire work off in the hallways.

(They had read Fur Bucket &amp; The Temple of the Fire Bird and if anyone asked, it was a way to honor the Itachi twins.)

He was such a genius for coming up with both idea.

* * *

_"Rob would you move, I'm trying to take a picture here."_

* * *

Taro growled at the young blonde as he held his holopad.

The older boy was trying to get a shot of the moon over the city.

But Rob was blocking out part of the city and thus ruining his shot.

* * *

_"Leave him alone Taro."_

* * *

Yammy snapped at the other member of the Poker Trio.

He was fed up with how Taro alway treated Rob.

Just because the Jack of Diamonds was one of best friends did not give him the right to looked down on his apprentice.

Yammy might have been prone to overlooking his friends flaws.

(Gin general lack of motivation, Arina's horrible social skills, Lina's naïveté, Rob's habit of assuming, to name a few.)

But he would not stand for anyone treating his friends like that, even if it was another friend.

* * *

_"That doesn't matter he's rui -"_

* * *

Taro didn't even bother looking at the angry 'King' next to him.

The purple head would freely admit he respected Yammy.

Dispite of how immature and irresponsible the other boy usually was, Yammy had his moments.

Yammy could be a mature, intelligent, responsible, and charismatic kid.

But at the moment Taro honestly didn't care.

He just wanted to take his picture.

* * *

_"Can both of ya shut up and let me sleep?"_

* * *

The 'Ace' of the Trio didn't even get up from his place on top of the window.

(The same one the group of younglings happened to have climbed out of to get onto the roof.)

He was dead tired from the 'Quest To Find The Perfect Eclipse Gazing Spot' that Yammy had dragged him on earlier.

Why couldn't they have done that yesterday?

Really it wasn't hard to figure out where Rob's habit of dragged people along came from.

All Gin wanted was for his two friends to be quiet so that he could get some sleep.

Was that to much to ask?

* * *

_"Whatever, I'm leaving."_

* * *

Taro rolled his eyes as walked away from his 'King'.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

He could find a better place to take pictures anyway.

* * *

_"What do you mean sleep! Your going to miss the blood moon! And Taro you can't just leave!"_

* * *

The leader of the Trio gasped and yelled at the same time.

How he managed to do both at the same time will forever remain a mystery.

Yammy couldn't just let his two best friends just walk away from the 5th coolest thin they would ever see.

* * *

_"I'm tired..."_

* * *

Gin sighed as he closed his eyes.

He just wanted to finally get some sleep...

* * *

_"I don't want to deal with this."_

* * *

Taro muttered as he opened the window to his room.

He knew a good photo taking spot out in the court yard.

Keith was a deep sleeper and won't even notice him entering and exiting their room.

* * *

_"That's no excuse, your both going to regret this forever!"_

* * *

The 'King' of the Poker Trio yelled at his two 'subjects', trying to convince them to stay.

But alas his efforts were in vain.

For his Ace was already dead to the world.

Plus it wasn't like his Jack would lissien to him.

* * *

**Here's a really long chapter to help make up for the wait.**

**I've managed to get this chapter written in the few moments of free time I've had this week.**  
**It's been a very busy week with lots of work for me...but I still managed to get this chapter out before my week deadline (Unless I'm on a vacation that I will tell you guys about-I promised I would update at least once a week and I intend to keep that promise(plus I have commitment issues and this story is a way to work on that so I take it seriously)). Originally I intended to do Senna's funeral followed by Gin's first kill...but there was a lunar eclipse on Sunday and it inspired this chapter instead(Senna's funeral is next though). Also Keith Ciral is Taro roommate.**

**What did you think of the way I portrayed the Poker Trios relationship?**

**This takes place in the later youngling years, but until Gin became a Padawan he was rather lazy and unmotivated, he rarely puts in more effort then needed at this point in time. Yammy is still developing as a leader and isn't quite at the point where he can get people to do stuff instead of making them as well as mostly blind to his friends faults, he more bossy here then he was/will be in his Padawan day. Taro is also still a little brat, but I tried to explore more of his charater, his talent and hobby. Every member of the Poker Trio are extremely different people who somehow manage to get along with one another-abit with the occasional spat here and there.**

**Do you guy feel like you known the Trio a little better after this chapter?**

**I was trying to flush out more of their relationship with each other.**

**Anyway I'll try to keep updating as often as before, but if my updates do slow down I promise you that there will be at least one chapter a week.**

**Please review~**

**Chapter suggestions are loved~**

**Also this chapter was definitely more dramatic them usual. I've been working on it for days and I got a little bored and decided to be dramatic...**

**KYR OUT~**

**Also the Poll is finally up go cast your votes~**


	113. Little Sis

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Little Sis: Grieving An Idea Not Person**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"You feeling ok squirt?"_

* * *

Lex Annei ruffed his nephews hair as he sat down next to the teenage boy.

Henry looked like he needed some to talk to after the funeral.

And no offense to his sister but she was not good at 'talking about feeling.'

She'd probably make the boy feel even worse.

* * *

_"I'm fine."_

* * *

The was such an obvious lie, he wasn't fine.

He hadn't seen his little sister in almost a decade, and he had just attended her funeral.

Henry honestly didn't know his sister very well, he had loved her.

His mom would have told him he was being stupid.

After all he barely remembered her.

Yet here he was grieving for the five year old little sis he barely remembered.

* * *

_"We both know that's a lie kid. Want to talk about it?"_

* * *

Lex sighed as he put his arm comfortingly around the teens shoulders.

Henry was usually a superb lier (Lex blamed Hazel.).

What ever was wrong was really bothering him, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

It was hard not to really.

* * *

_"Not really."_

* * *

What was he supposed to say really?

I grieving for the sister I haven't seen in almost a decade.

The little sister I barely remember.

It sounded silly even to himself.

* * *

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here if you need me."_

* * *

Lex held his nephew closer, comforting the poor boy.

Alice had alway made her kids deal with everything on there own.

Henry would never spill his metiforical emotional guts just like that.

But Lex would be there for him anyway.

And he'd be happy to listen if Henry ever did.

* * *

**I debated on wether not to write about the actually funeral or the effect of the funeral on Henry after the ****funeral had taken place. I finally settled on after since I'm planing on doing Renna at Arina chapter in a few chapters and there have already been so many 'During The Funeral' chapters already. Henry also isn't the sort of guy to spill his emotional guts ether, so I thought a little attempted comfort scene would be best. Ether way I figured that it would be better this way, plus it would give you guys a little insight on Lex and Henrys relationship.**

**Also for those of you who didn't get this: Henry is not mourning SENNA, he doesn't know her well enough to mourn her like that, but he's mourning the IDEA of Senna. He's mourning his little sis. I hope that made sense.**

**Remember the Poll is up so go vote, and for BlueTogruta you can vote in a review now that the polls up(you get three votes like everyone else.).**

**Please review~**

**And chapter suggestions are loved and The List needs rebuilding.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Remember to vote on the poll if you haven't already.**


	114. Ordering Costumes

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Halloween Special **

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Ordering Costumes: Ironic Costumes &amp; Swapping Sides**

* * *

_'Decisions, decisions...'_

* * *

The blonde padawan mused as he scrolled through Halloween costume after Halloween costume.

He just couldn't make up his mind on which ones to pick.

A Vampire, werewolf, zombie, skeleton, ghost, mummie, or grim reaper were all out.

They were all to cliche costumes for Rob's taste.

* * *

_'Next, next, ne-wait a sec...it's perfect.'_

* * *

An evil grin spread across Robs face as he found pressed 'Add To Cart'.

Oh the look on Master Quon's face would be priceless.

Rob made a mental note to bring a camera.

He was so going as a Sith Lord.

* * *

_'Now I just have to find a costume for Will...'_

* * *

Yes, Rob certainly couldn't go tricker treating without his best friend now could he?

It would have been plain wrong not to.

Now what costume would be best?

* * *

_'A pirate? No.'_

* * *

Will would make a horrible pirate.

He was such a goodie two shoes.

Yup, definitely no a pirate then.

* * *

'Furry Bucket...No.'

* * *

Honestly Rob didn't think Will had ever even read the Furry Bucket series.

He'd have to get it for him for Christmas.

Plus Will would just trip over his own cape.

* * *

_'A Jedi? Perfect~'_

* * *

They have matching costumes.

Plus Rob would have an excuse for mock lightsaber duels in the hallways.

Maybe he could even convince half the ship to dress up as battle droids.

He'd have to bribe them...

This was going to be the best Halloween ever.

Period.

* * *

**And done.**

**Rather short but this is only part one-part two will be up on Halloween.**

**Did you guys like what I choice for thier costume?**

**I was stuck on the issue but then 'Sith' poped into my head and I realized that Rob would find it to funny for him to choice anything else...and would drag everyone else down with him so everyone else was going to be something STAR WARS.**

**So please review~**

**And chapter requests are loved~**

**Also any one know what you could be charged with if you set fireworks off in a school hallway?**

**Also on another note not counting this chapter One for Ten has reached 240 pages.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Ps: The Winner of the polls was the non-force sensitive Arina.**


	115. First Day

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Normal Girl: A Life She Could Have Lived**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**First Day: A New Unfamiliar Place**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Mom! You can't just leave me here! Mom!"_

* * *

It may have been out of character for Arina to called for her mother like that.

The five and a half year old was generally perfectly fine with being left places.

But this was different.

* * *

_"Mom!"_

* * *

She had no idea where she was or who she was with.

Dozens of other kids and half a dozen official looking adults wander around the yard.

She didn't know any of them.

* * *

_"It ok Arina, your Mom will be back for you in the afternoon."_

* * *

Marcy Liru smiled as she picked up the little girl.

When ever she was little she had loved being held.

She was sure that the green haired child would feel that same way.

* * *

_"Stranger! I don't know this person! Help me! This person is not my mom! I don't know her! Help me!"_

* * *

Arina screamed at the top of her lungs.

The greenette kicked at the strange women who came out of no where and grabbed her.

She did her to break the women's ribs.

After all it wasn't like she was strong enough to break any ribs, but if she was trying she might bruise them.

* * *

_"I'm your teac-."_

* * *

The little girls kick cut her off as it knocked the wind out of her.

Marcy almost dropped her.

She hadn't known that little kids could kick so hard.

* * *

_"Help! I don't know this person!"_

* * *

Did this creeper really think she'd fall for that?

Arina kept screaming at the top of her lungs just like her mom had told her too.

If a stranger try's to take her anywhere scream.

Do anything to draw attention.

Kick, scream, bite.

* * *

_'Now that was an idea.'_

* * *

_Chomp._

In an instance Arina stopped her screams and took matters into her own hands.

She lunged for her captors arm and sunk her teeth into her arm,

And bit down, hard.

The greenette her efforts to bite off the woman's arm did not mean she had stopped her kicking.

Oh no she was still trying to break one of the lady's ribs.

* * *

_"Stop it!"_

* * *

Marcy Liru screamed as the child in her arms bit her.

She was just a third grade teacher assistant!

She wasn't supposed to be dealing with biting children!

Maybe she should have lissiened and to Grace and become a Chef.

* * *

**I know it's been a bit but I've been really busy with school. Plus I was planning on writing all three parts of this chapter and post them together (Part 2 80% do be, Part 3 20% done.). I'm getting to close to the one week deadline for comfort so I'm just going to post all three separebtky.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed seeing Arina a normal child(well as she gets older she will mature and be more mature then her peers buts that just normal Arina.), since you'll get to see two more chapters of her.**

**Please review~**

**KYR OUT~**

**Unrelated mini tangent you can skip:**

**Also Im finishing this chapter during lunch but I won't post it till I'm home and can edit it. But I have a Gov &amp; Eco unit test in my final period of the day, I'm so excited(Yeah i know that people don't usually get exited over tests, I don't usually ether.) for it. I've fallen in love with that class...Its just so easy for me to completely understand all of the concepts we go over in class. Its also MY class (well I do consider another semi friend of my a good natured rival in the class, but I don't mind sharing my top spot with him.) and I love it(Cuurenty have a 100% average in the class.). I just had to write this I'm so excited.**


	116. Entry 52

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Normal Girl: A Life She Could Have Lived**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Entry 52#: Dreams For The Future**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Good morning Ms. Liru."_

* * *

The fourth grader yawned as she absent mindedly greeted her teacher as she entered the classroom.

It was a Monday mourning and she was exasted.

Arina was just going through the motions as she waited for school to end at 3.

* * *

_"Good morning Arina."_

* * *

Marcy returned her students greeting as she wrote the days Journel Question on the board.

She wasn't preticuarly fond of the greenette.

Despite how bright, mature, and easy to deal with as Arina Binya was, Marcy couldn't forget how the girl had bit her.

Marcy had to get stitches.

Of course she was professional about it but that didn't mean Marcy had to like the girl.

* * *

_Journal Entry 52#_

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

* * *

_"...hm."_

* * *

Arina hummed as she took out her holopad and opened her journal.

It was a boring as hell but it wasn't like she was given much of a choice in her schoolwork.

At least she'd get to read Furry Cup and the Locker of Mysterys if she finished early.

And Arina would finish it early.

She always did.

* * *

_'What do I want to be when I grow up? Easy.'_

* * *

The question might have been hard for most eight year olds to answer.

But Arina had long set her sights on her dreams for the future.

The young greenette had her heart set on becoming a lawyer.

And in case that didn't work out she already had some back up plans.

A teacher slash professor or something involving psychology.

With another sigh of boredom Arina picked up her stylus and started writing.

* * *

_Journal Entry 52#_  
_XX/XX/XX_  
_Arina Binya_  
_Class E-3_

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

_When I grow up I would like to become a lawyer. It's not going to be easy and I know that I will have to work hard to reach my goal, but I don't mind. I want be one of the people who put the bad guys away..._

* * *

**And finished.**

**Arinas life if she hadn't been force sensitive won by one point.**

**You know I honestly consider writing an entire essay for Arina (She is a bit of an academic over achiever by nature.), but thought better of it. My style of essay writing is very different then how I see Arinas style. Plus I'm fifteen, she's eight.**

**The journal entire feels kinda...well you know, but at the moment Arina hasn't really blossomed as a writer nor has she found her own style of writing.**

**Ether way I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**The also next non AU chapter will star Gin, and it'll be dark and bloody. It's title will be: Traitors End**

**Review please? (Thanks to all of you who review. Your all awesome.)**

**KYR OUT~**


	117. Graduating Law

**I own nothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Mom who birthday it is today.**

* * *

**Normal Girl: A Life She Could Have Lived**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

**Graduating Law: Mothers Pride &amp; Robes**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I'm so proud of you Arina!"_

* * *

Tears of joy ran down Renna's cheeks as she in-braced her little girl.

It felt like it was just yesterday that she was dropping Arina off for her first day of school.

And now here she was graduating from Law School.

She was so proud of her baby.

* * *

_"Come on Mom, your getting my robes wet."_

* * *

Arina laughed as she returned her mothers hug.

It was hard to believe it had been seven teen years since she had set her heart on being a lawyer.

Now twenty-four she finally had her law degree.

She had almost achieved her dream.

* * *

_"Sorry, but I'm just so proud of you."_

* * *

Renna sniffed as she pulled away from her daughter.

True enough she had left tear marks on her daughters robes.

She couldn't help it she was just so happy.

* * *

**And the final chapter of this 3 Part AU is done I should probably start finishing up Traitors End now.**

**I know it's short but it just fit.**

**I think I'll do a few dark chapters with Gin before I do the next light one I've been doing to many light ones recently(With reason of course, I'm trying to develope other characters but still I want to more dark chapter so I think I'm just going to write some dark chapters for each character for a bit before returning to Arina.)**

**Anyhow please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Plus The next chapter Traitors End is about 65-70% done so that should be out soon.**

**KYR OUT~**


	118. Traitors End

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Traitors End: Hit The Mark**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_'I can't-won't let him get away.'_

* * *

Gin's icy blue eyes narrow into slits, zeroing in on the fleeing traitor.

Escape was not an option that could be allowed.

Not if he wanted the enemy to get a hold of Republic secrets.

The traitor would not escape.

Gin would make sure of it.

* * *

_'He's ta far ahead for me ta catch up on foot.'_

* * *

As fast as Gin was, he could not clear the distence of fifty meters in the time.

The traitor would reach the gun ships before the padawan would be able to catch and end him.

Yes, Gin had already decided on the traitors fate: death.

The chance of capturing him were too low to risk it.

* * *

_'I can't reach but that doesn't mean I can't hit him.'_

* * *

It didn't matter that he didn't have a blaster.

Gin wouldn't have been able to hit him with a blaster at this range anyway.

So he wasn't going to use a blaster nor would he aim.

He was going to use his light saber and he would make sure he hit his mark.

* * *

_"Hit the mark."_

* * *

Those three words seal Darrin fate.

The blade flew through the air like an arrow, propelled towards its target with pure forceful intent.

It would not miss.

With those three words a blue lightsaber impaled its self in his chest.

His life was over.

His body lifeless.

Darren was dead.

* * *

**It's shorter then I wanted but this is only the first half of this chapter, I didn't get to include a lot, I've just been so busy with school. Moving on I'm splitting this chapter and will post part 2 soonish. I think I'm going to have Gin have a mental break down over this in his room instead of on the roof like I had planned.**

**Anyway I'm also toying with the idea of rewriting 1410 eventually. What would you guys think if I did? No that I'll do it anytime soon but I'm thinking about it, so any opions or suggestions of things you think i should fix or address(Any plot holes in the event I've missed them?)?**

**Also I'm so temporarily changing the story cover, the new one features the chibi heads of versious characters are kids. They don't all match their story description perfectly as they've evolved in my mind over time, seriously from chapter 60-105 Gin had googles and had marron hair, Taro got a horse tail around chapter 80 and has changed hair colors multiple times, Yammy eye color and hair style have change multiple time, Lina got a hair cut around chapter 80, and Arina is currently trying out a new hair style...anyway I though it would be nice to share some of my mental images with you guys.**

**Tell me what you think think. If you guys like it I could make a few more cover I could put up ever now and then(Maybe charters in their padawan years?)**

**Another change I'm considering making is changing this storys genre to tragedy/friendship since friendship does play a rather large part in the tragedy...ether way it a heads up in case I do it.**

**Please review~**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS: Also remember that Govermebt test? I scored a 98%, losing only one out of fifty points.**


	119. Bloody Murder

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bloody Murder: Calling A Friend**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"I didn't have a choice."_

* * *

Gin muttered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

He hadn't had any choice but to kill Darren.

There had been no other option.

So why did he feel so sick inside?

* * *

_"He was a traitor."_

* * *

The didn't change the awful gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach.

That didn't mute the feeling of Darren's life vanishing into the Force.

That didn't change the fact he had killed a living breathing being without hesitation.

* * *

_"I did the right thing."_

* * *

Jedi saved people.

Gin had been saving people.

Who knows how many could have died if that information had fallen into enemy hands.

How could he ever be a Jedi if he could do something like this.

Jedi were suppose to protect and save lives, not end them without hesitation.

* * *

_"I'm despicable."_

* * *

Gin didn't even feel guilty about it.

He felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

He felt sick at the memory of feeling Darren's life force vanish.

He felt scared at the ease with which he had done it.

But he didn't regret it or did he feel an ounce of guilt.

* * *

_"Darren knew the risks when he betrayed the Republic."_

* * *

The clone knew that he was putting his life on the line the moment he betrayed them.

He hadn't given Gin any other options.

Gin had done the right thing hadn't he?

His nightmares didn't seem to think so.

* * *

_"Screw it. I'm calling Taro."_

* * *

Gin couldn't deal with this on his own, he needed to talk to someone.

This wasn't something he could talk to his Master about.

The old owl would just say some wield convoluted poetry in an (failed) attempt to sound wise.

He couldn't call Yammy ether.

The other padawan was too much of a noble to have ever killed a living thing outside of a space battle.

And shooting down another star fighter was completely different then impaling someone with your lightsaber.

So Taro it was.

* * *

_"Gin? What do you want? I'm kinda busy here."_

* * *

Taro yawned as he answered his phone, his didn't even bother opening his eyes.

He had just gotten to bed.

It was the first time in the last 48 hours that he had gotten a chance to sleep.

Why was Gin calling him at this hour?

The silver head knew not to call him between 5 am and 11 am standard galactic time.

* * *

_"I killed a man yesterday."_

* * *

Gin decided to be blunt about it.

It wasn't like he was the only one to have had ever killed someone.

He was positive Taro had done it already.

* * *

_"...Gin did you just day you killed someone?"_

* * *

Taro eyes blink opened as he rolled out of bed.

This was serious, he could sleep later.

Right now Gin needed him.

Your first kill was never easy.

* * *

_"Yes. I impaled a traitor on my lightsaber."_

* * *

Well it was more like Gin had speared him though the heart, but he preferred not to think about that.

Impaled seemed a more tame term that 'speared through the heart.'

Less bloody.

* * *

_"Damn. Shouldn't you be calling Yammy about this? He's the one who does the pep talks."_

* * *

Taro was rather pleased that Gin had decided to turn to him instead of Yammy.

But at the same time if Taro was honest about it, Yammy was the one who usually dealt with this sort of thing.

It wasnt like there was anything that he could really do to help Gin out.

**Sorry its been a while, but I've been really busy-school is really starting to pick up and I've been having a harder and harder time getting the time to write(I still am dedicated to get a min of a chapter a week out through.).**

**You know I originally wrote Gin having a total break down before realizing how out of charater that would have been for him? It really sucked I had to totally rewrite the chapter and delete a whole 400 words...but I think I like how this chapter turned out. Taro gets some scene time with Gin, and he's not a ass. But in all honestly I rarely get to have people see anything from Taro point of view, the guy might be a jerk at times but his heart is general in the right place when it come to his few friend/equals. **

**He's starting to grow on me to be honest.**

**Anyway I've become obsessive with drawing covers for this story, I have most of them waiting in the wings but I posted on with this chapter and another I used for replace my profile. Please go check it out. I guarantee you find it both adorable and halaris(Its the moment chibi Gin fell for chibi Arina.). So go enjoy it while I finish up the one with Lina hanging form the vents pranking the teachers.**

**Please review it really helps motivate me.**

**KYR OUT~**

* * *

**Unfinished Dialogue-**

* * *

_"Ya're the one who killed someone before."_

_"How'd you know that I killed that Separatist Commander?"_

_"..."_

_"Good point. Lets talk."_


	120. Star Fighter

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Star Fighter: Negotiating A Deal**

* * *

_"One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand."_

* * *

_"Please! Com'on Amiya! Just one lap around the ship! I promise I'll be careful! I'm begging you!"_

* * *

The padawan begged at his masters feet.

He was quite literally begging on his hands and knees.

It was a massive hit to his royal ego, but some things were worth putting aside ones pride.

Like getting to fly a star fighter.

* * *

_"No, you'll just crash it."_

* * *

Amiya Taragin ignored her padawan's pleas.

She couldn't afford to show weakness this early into his padawanship.

Yammy would take advantage of this tactic if he learned it worked.

Plus the kid had a history of crashing ships, well ship.

* * *

_"I won't! Amiya! I promise! Just one ride!"_

* * *

The 'noble King' countiued to beg his Master.

He didn't need to fly for hours, just one lap around the ship was all he asked.

Yammy wanted to learn to fly more the he wanted to learn to fight with his saber,

Flying was just way more awesome.

* * *

_"I don't believe you."_

* * *

It didn't help that Yammy had a record.

He had already crashed one speeder after having one of his friends(who remain less nameless) hot wired it and set it up with a new remote control.

She couldn't trust the boy not to crash the fighter.

It didn't matter that it was going to be Yammy in a few months.

Jedi fighters were expensive and she did not want to go through the paper work to get it replaced.

* * *

_"Com'on pretty please!"_

* * *

He would just have to pester Amiya until she gave in and agreed.

Yammy was reasonablely sure that he could keep annoying her for a few hours.

Amiya would cave after two.

* * *

_"No."_

* * *

No amount of pestering would make her budge.

Amiya refused to give in.

She would not yield.

Yuno would never stop teasing her if she found out Amiya had lost a battle of wills with her student.

* * *

_"I'll do all your unclassified paper work for a week!"_

* * *

It was a last resort, but Yammy was desperate.

Paper work was the one thing his master dispisied above all else.

The bluenette would take option to minimize the amount she had to do.

* * *

"A month."

* * *

Now that was a tempting offer, but Amiya could get better then a week.

If her daring student was so desperate to fly then he'd agree to give her more.

Oh this was going to be sweet.

More free time would be heavenly.

Plus Yammy busy with something not involving a bizarre attempt to be crowned king of the ship.

* * *

_"Two weeks."_

* * *

He was not sentencing himself to an entire month of hell for a single ride.

He'd sentence himself to two weeks of hell through.

* * *

_"Deal. Knock your self out kid, just try not to crash."_

A grin stretched across Amiya face as she tossed her padawan the keys to his fighter.

(He wasn't supposed to get those for another three months but who cared about that.)

He could have all the fun he wanted.

She was going to enjoy her wonderful weeks for freedom.

Maybe she could even convince the temple to station the fleet near Kohano.

That planet and the best hot springs.

* * *

**I've had it half written for a while and figured it was time to finish and post it, I should probably start on the Halloween chapter just to make sure it's ready to post on the thirtyth.**

**The lines just weren't working, fan fiction just refused to work.**

**I've alway saw Yammy as the guy who's happier in a star fighter then on the ground, but he'd hVe no problem fighting on the ground on the front lines. He did die in his fighter, but it just fits him so well for some reason.**

**I rather like Amiya but what do you think of Amiya so far? Would you like to see more of her. I'm already scheming a mini character arc for her, kinda like what I did with Senna(Who needs some scene time...).**

**I've dawn two more covers today...T.T I have a problem. I've drawn 15 covers in the last week...**

**Please review it really makes me happy and motivated.**

**KYR OUT~**

**Ps. I know that Taro's sister is also named Amiya, but that's exactly why I choose to name Yammy Master that. The galaxy is huge, there have to be thousands sharing that name, so having to characters sharing a name adds another level of realist(or as realistic as the Star Wars Universe will ever be.).**


	121. Dodged It

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Dodged It: Slacking Is Not An Option**

* * *

_"I give up, ya win master."_

* * *

Gin panted as he collapsed into the training mat.

His master was an absolute task master when it came to training.

Even if they had just been using training sabers, every blow had hurt.

He was going to be covered in bruises in the morning.

Master was brutal.

* * *

_"Get up Santres, we're not finished yet."_

* * *

Honovi barked at his student.

Gin was not going to not train because he was tired.

The Jedi Master didn't care how tired his student was.

Gin was going to train wether he wanted to or not.

* * *

_"I'm ta tired."_

* * *

His body felt like lead.

He was so done with training.

If he ever had to set foot in the training room it would be too soon.

* * *

_"Training isn't over until your to tired to move."_

* * *

Slacking off was not an option during war.

In war there was always a need to train, to improve.

Anything to give one the edge they need to survive was nessary.

Simply being 'good enough' was not an option, you had to be the best if you wanted to survive.

And Honovi would make sure that his padawan learned that.

One way or another.

* * *

_"I'm ta tired to move."_

* * *

All Gin wanted to do was go to sleep.

Yeah, sleep sounded like a really good idea right now.

Who cared he was still on the floor?

He just had to close his eyes.

* * *

_"Really?"_

* * *

Despite the fact that he did not actually have eyebrows, Honovi managed to raise an eye brow at his student statement.

A wave of his hand was all the indication of what he was about to do before his green saber flew towards Gin.

His padawan would dodge the attack if he was capable.

If not then...

* * *

_"What the hell! Master are you trying to kill me?"_

* * *

His master had almost fucking impaled him.

Gin had dodged by force propelling himself to the other side of the room into the wall.

He hadn't even had time to do anything but react.

* * *

_"I could have died!"_

* * *

He had been a instant away from dying.

Gin hadn't had time to control the force of the push.

He hadn't been able to control how fast.

He hadn't even been able to control how far.

But control hadn't matter.

If he had been a second slower...he'd be dealing with more the just bruises.

* * *

_"You moved. Training not over."_

* * *

He was going to break his student of his lazy and unmotivated nature.

After all Gin would not make it out of this war if he just gave up.

He couldn't need someone to drag him into action.

His Padawan needed to learn how to get up off his ass and do something.

Or he would die.

And Honovi had no intention of letting that happen.

Not again.

* * *

**Ok, to clear a few things up:**

**A) Honovi wasn't trying to kill Gin, he was prepared to use the force to stop the lightsaber if Gin was truly unable to dodge it.**

**B) Gin is not Honovi first student, he's actually his second. Honovi's first student died(haven't settle on the how yet, but it happened near the start of the war.). This is the reason that Honovi is so concerned on making sure that Gin has the skills and the ability to survive. The old owl doesn't want to see one of his students die yet again. **

**C) If you haven't already notice Gin tends to use the force in combat for more then your usual force pushs. Before Honovi stamped his lazy and unmotivated personality out of him, Gin liked not having to put much effort into things. The force gives the users so many opportunities to be lazy. A wave and he can make things come to him, there are just so many operatingy to absusr it. Ways Gin would use to make his life easyer and that carried into his fighting style. There's is also the fact Gin really isn't a front line fighter. He's not suited to being in the thick of battle trying to Alice things with his saber, he can of course but he's far more effective as a support. With the force there are just so many ways he could do that. I'm going on a rant know aren't I? Well I plan to have Gin showing of his force skill in chapters a head...he sucks at mind tricks though...really its just sad.**

**D) Just so I don't confuse you, not all covers will relate to the chapter I post them with. Some will just not all.**

**I originally planned on having this chapter be Lina last visit to Cake-A-Lot, but I didn't have time to finish that. Plus I need to write the Halloween chapter so I finished this one instead. It's time like this that I'm glad I have a few half written chapters laying around ready for use.**

**Also what do you guys think of Honovi development thus far? Does giving the reason for his focus on making Gin capable of surviving seem realistic?**

**Please review it really helps motivate me~**

**KYR OUT~**


	122. En Garde!

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Halloween Special**

* * *

**En Garde!: A Truce In The Name of Candy**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_"ON GUARD, YE SCERVY DOG!"_

* * *

Rob roared as he swung his red foam light saber at the clone in front of him.

Clashing with the blue foam blade in the clones hand, Rob attempted to disarm him.

He had the training to use _real_ light sabers.

Nolo didn't have that training.

He should have the advantage in this fight.

* * *

_"YOU BETTER BE ON GUARD YOU STUPID PIRATE!"_

* * *

Nolo brought his own foam blade up to met the padawans blow.

He may not have been trained like the blonde had, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Clones weren't quitters!

He could do this!

* * *

_"I'M NOT A DAMN PIRATE!"_

* * *

The padawan swore as he brought done his 'blade'n in an arc.

Putting as much weight on the blade as possible as he tried to disarm his foe...Nolo.

He would win this battle.

He was not a freaking pirate!

He's a freaking sith.

* * *

_"EN GARDE!"_

* * *

Jaken shouted as he charged in to the duel.

His friend needed back up against their Padawan commander.

Still a grown man waving a green foam light saber was a rather comical image.

But at least he got the 'En Garde' right unlike his foe.

* * *

_"THIS IS CHEATING!"_

* * *

Rob shouted as he parried the green noodle, twisting out of the way of the blue.

This so wasn't fair!

It was two against one!

This was so cheating!

* * *

_"IT'S JUST TEAMWORK COMMANDER!"_

* * *

Jaken grinned as he attacked once more with Nolo.

Who know that running around in fake Jedi robes and swing a foam toy would be this fun.

This was the most fun he had had since the time on Kamino.

Someone had spiked all of the older clones water so all the younger ones got to watch their brothers make total fools out of themselves.

* * *

"I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY DROID ARMY! WILL COME BACK ME UP HERE!"

* * *

The blonde yelled for his friend as he fought against the tag team.

He was a bloody sith lord and he'd call his bloody droid army to fight with him.

Well his army currently consisted of just Will, but it would grow...

(The Jedi costume had gotten sent to the wrong place and there ahdnt been time to get him a new one, so Will was stuck a droid.)

* * *

_"Sorry sir, but de trick or treating is about to begin. I kinda want da get de good candy before everyone else eats all_  
_of it."_

* * *

And with that, Will ran away from his best friend.

He did not want to get pulled into a stupid foam sword fight.

Trick or treating was about to begin anyway so it was a perfect excuse.

It was really lucky that they had been stationed with another fleet that also happened to have an eccentric padawan commander.

One that just so happened to arrange for there to be tricker treating.

Costumes and Candy were what made Halloween after all.

* * *

_"Truce?"_

* * *

Rob nodded his head toward the direction his minion had run off in.

The reason of the truce would be obvious was pretty darn clear.

Candy.

If they wanted to have any good candy they had to lay down their blades and go get it before anyone else had the chance.

* * *

_"Truce, lets go get some candy._

* * *

Nolo nodded as put his blade to his side.

Candy was far more important then this duel.

It wasn't often that the clones got an opportunity to act their actually age instead of they physical age.

* * *

**I just noticed that the chapter I thought I posted earlier this week didn't really get posted...So I'm posting them both today. I hope you guys enjoyed this Holloween chapter.**

**For the next chapter which would you prefer, A dark chapter of Yammy's first battle or a chapter showing another side of Lina personality that frankly justicetifyes May fear of Jedi.**

**I'm fine with ether.**

**Happy Halloween Everyone.**

**Please review it really helps me stay motivated.**

**I'm also not changing the cover as I did when I though I posted 'Dodged It.' and I want you guys to be able to enjoy it.**

**KYR OUT~**

**PS. Don't forget to check out the previous chapter, its also new.**


	123. Make Him

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Make Him: A Twisted Moral Compass**

* * *

_"Good morning young lady, what can I do for you?"_

* * *

Luke Samari waved his hello to the youngling who had just entered the kitchen.

It was unusual to find younglings anyone where but in there beds at this time of morning.

But it was nice to see the occasional early raised come down for an early breakfast.

It was energizing to watch the young ones bounce around...it reminded him of his youth.

Now he was turning into a sentimal old man...geez he was only 84.

* * *

_"Your going to let me bake in the kitchen."_

* * *

Lina tried to fill her words with as much intent and force of will as she could.

The she had been pouring over The Art of Mind Tricks: The Youngling Edition for the last week, she could do it.

Intent, will, power, and control were all key aspects of using the force.

The man in front of her would listen to her.

She could and would make him.

He would let her use the kitchen.

* * *

_"I'm going to let you bake in the kitchen."_

* * *

Luke smiled as he nodded his head.

He felt kinda fuzzy but he couldn't find a reason to care.

Of course he would let the little girl in front of him bake.

What reason would there ever be that for him not to?

* * *

_"You won't tell anyone, I'll even pay you."_

* * *

A grin spread across the ginger younglings face at her success.

Confident from her first success Lina gave her second command.

He would not tell anyone.

It was against the rules for the younglings to use the kitchen after all.

She would not be caught.

He would not tell.

She would make him.

* * *

_"I won't tell anyone."_

* * *

Again Luke nodded dumbly.

He wouldn't tell anyone.

Why would he tell anyone?

* * *

_"Great! Thank you! Here's five credits."_

* * *

Lina cheered as she handed over the credits.

She had really done it!

She could bake!

* * *

**Lina just bent a 84 year old to her will in order to be allowed to bake in the kitchen. She also doesn't see how she has done anything wrong. She is paying Luke 5 credits so in her mind she making sure that he will agree with her and not tell anyone, but that since she's paying him it isn't like she's doing something like taking advantage of him or that it's wrong.**

**Lina is a very caring and compassionate person, but she also increadably naive and has a very simple view on the world around her. Things are very black and white to her. For example Lina's feud with Senna is in part of an example**

**of that. They met after being ripped away from their family as five year olds. Senna tried to cope by lashing out, and by being a bully got herself firmly placed in the 'evil' side in Lina mind. Lina retaliated with pranks that are just mean(As funny as they are all the pranks on Senna were mean and cruel.). This resulted in a never ending cycle that just made them dispise the other. They're both responsible but nether sees this. Lina only see Senna as a evil bully. Using the force to make people do things is wrong and evil in Lina mind but if you compensate them for a rather 'minor' manipulation that's perfectly find-It's good.**

**What do you think of this chapter? Did it give more insight into Lina's charater?**

**Also I've began redesigning charters for the rewrite(Which I plan to start during winter break) and so far have completed Yammy's and Gin's and am half way don't with Arina and Taro (Both only have their padawan selves designed...) and I was wondering if for the next cover you would prefer to see Yammys or Gin design? If so which would you prefer to see?**

**KYR OUT~**

**5 credits = $15**


	124. Shaken Mouse

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Shaken Mouse: How To Fight Through The Fear**

* * *

_"Hey, Amiya?"_

* * *

Yammy voice was unnaturally quiet and subdued as he slipped into his masters room.

He looked like a mouse that had just barely escaped a cat.

He looked nothing like the king he claimed himself to be.

* * *

_"Hm?"_

* * *

As Amiya looked up she surveyed her students face, taking in and assessing every detail.

Puffy red eyes-he'd be crying.

Unsteady breathing-panic attack?

Shaking hands-fear.

Amiya wasn't surprised.

It had been his first real battle.

She'd have been worried if he hadn't had some sort of reaction.

Well she would have been worried if he had started laughing like an insane manic, but that was a story for a different time.

* * *

_"H-how do you do it?"_

* * *

Yammy hated how his voice shook as he as the question that he was desperate to know the answer to.

He sounded so pathetic.

He felt pathetic standing next to Amiya.

She hadn't even falter or hesitated when they're fighters were ambushed.

Amiya hadn't frozen like he had, no the bluenette had kicked their droid asses.

* * *

_"Do what?"_

* * *

Amiya knew full well what her student was asking her, but she feined ignorance.

Yammy would have to put his thoughts into words before she would give him an answer.

One that she could tailor help him the most.

She was not going to be an idiot and tell him something without knowing exactly what the question was.

* * *

_"I don't know. Fight like you do? Be able to look the risk of death in the eye and tell it you don't care? Not be terrified at the prospect of dying every time you go into battle? Not freeze up every time your nearly shot down?"_

* * *

Amiya never hesitated or faltered no matter what she faced.

Yammy wanted to be like her so badly.

But how did she do it?

How could he stop feeling like a coward and be like her?

How could he stop feeling so afraid?

* * *

_"Time. Experience. It gets easier with time."_

* * *

As time went on death would become a common everyday occurrence.

It would become something so normal you just stopped being afraid.

You'd numb yourself to death to a degree.

Or at least that's what she'd done.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but my first quarter was ending and grades were closing and I was sick. My mom and sister both got walking pneumonia (As well as four other girl in my sister class and another mom-It's an epidemic!). I'm pretty sure that I managed to beat it before the bacteria managed to take hold...I basically spent last weekend sleeping. Then I just busy. Anyway sorry for the wait and I'll try not to let that happen again. I did managed to get three rather adorable covers done. I also got more work done on redesigning Arina for the rewrite~**

**Anyway would you like a Yammy or Gin chapter next?**

**Please review~**

**KYR OUT~**


End file.
